The Lost Of Moment
by the.crime
Summary: Terhapus, terlupakan semua dari ingatan mereka tentangku. Penentuan takdir dalam kehidupan baru.. /Strong Naru/Dark Naru/Over power of Juubi/High class of master Fuinjutsu/Monster of Shanin Mode/Infinite Super power of God...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto mind Of Masashi Kishimoto**.

.

.

.

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang tak membuat seorang Pemuda merasa kedinginan, berdiri disebuah bukit yang tinggi membentang sebagai pembatas Desa dengan Dunia luar,

"haahh"

keluh Pemuda tersebut sambil mentap hamparan pemandangan Desa kelahirannya dari sudut bukit yang paling tinggi, meratapi Nasibnya ketika melihat disebuah komplek Perumahan yang bisa di bilang mewah,

Disana sedang diadakan sebuah Pesta, ya, pesta pernikahan antar Klan dengan Seorang Kage dari Desa Suna si desa dengan hamparan pasir disembrang tenggara Konoha, Bisa dibilang ini adalah pernikahan Klan Hyuga dengan Sabaku No Gaara pemimpin Desa Suna,

Pesta sangat Mewah untuk menyambut Pasangan terhormat dari masing-masing Klan Dari desa, Sang Pemuda hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong, wajah yang akan tanpa emosi, masih melihat Pesta yang sangat meriah, yang dihadiri para petinggi Klan dan Para pejabat Maupun para Inteligen Desa,

Para Rokie angkatan Sang Pemuda pun turut Hadir semua dengan pasangan masing-masing, tertawa bahagia, senyum lepas tanpa henti para tamu undangan, melihat hal tersebut semakin membuat hatinya mati, beku.

Sang Pemuda pun melompat ke belakang, menjauhi Desa untuk sementara waktu, supaya membuat hatinya tenang, melompat dan terus melompat menapaki pepohonan yang dipijaknya, semakin lama gerakanya semakin cepat dan semakin lincah melompati dahan pohon-pohon tersebut, seiring dengan gemuruh hatinya semakin menjadi,

ketika teringat akan dulu janji yang pernah di utarakan untuk sang terkasih, setelah melewati pertarungan yang panjang, setelah melewati perebutan mempertaruhkan nyawa,

Setelah memantapkan hati berharap Dia lah jodohnya, Dia lah pendamping Hidupnya, Dia lah nafasnya, Dia lah cerminan akan Seorang gadis yang di idamkan oleh almarhum Ibunda tercintanya,

Namun..

Takdi berkata lain, Semua hanyalah harapan yang semu, keinginan yang Sirna.

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan, dan Dirinya teringat akan Siapa dirinya, Apa statusnya dan apa pula Hak nya, walau pengorbanannya tak terbalaskan Dia tetap mencoba bersabar,

Tapi..

Satu per satu apa yang diharapkannya dirampas tanpa paksaan namun terasa disiksa dari dalam, sebuah jabatan yang di idamkan, yang Dia dambakan, Dia jadikan motivasi hidupnya telah Dia relakan, dan Setelah itu cinta pertamanya telah Dia berikan, disaat harapan telah terangkai malah Cinta sejatinya direnggut paksa.

Sabar..

Dia mencoba sabar, namun sampai kapan, Dia hanyalah manusia, Dia juga mempunyai batas. Sampai kapan kata 'Sabar' itu akan bertahan untuk menahannya,

Sedari Dia sudah bisa berfikir disitulah Dia sudah Bisa memahami apa itu 'sabar' dari Dirinya hanya Seorang bocah atau 'Bocah monster' sampai menjadi 'Sang pahlawan' atau ramalan 'Sang Penyelamat' hingga waktu terus berputar Apakah Dia masih sanggup memegang teguh arti sebuah 'sabar' mungkin ini yang ditakutkannya sebuah kekelaman yang ditakutinya,

Karena cotoh nyata telah berulang-ulang dilihatnya Selama Hidup, Dari sebuah 'kesabaran' menjadi 'kekelaman' membawa bencana, berbagai pertarungan Telah dilewatinya, setiap pertempuran telah dipahaminya bahwa paham akan realita yang terjadi pemicu akibat disetiap Pertempuran yang telah Dilewatinya.

Bermula 'sabar' akhirnya menjadi dendam pembantaian Klan, mencoba menahan kekelaman Teman satu timnya hingga di akhir terselesaikan.

.

Bermula dari 'sabar' menjadi pemicu pembunuhan dan pemberontakan yang bukan didesanya berujung menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk menentramkan sebuah desa kecil di Kirigakure hingga Dirinya melihat sebuah drama realita kehidupan yang pahit disaksikannya Zabuza dengan Gato sang penguasa Tiran,

.

Sebuah 'kesabaran' dari masa lalu Gurunya menjadi pemicu perang dunia Ninja terbesar yang menjadi tanggung jawab dipundaknya. Hingga kenyataan menamparnya ketika lawannya anak didik Dari mendiang ayah angkatnya yang berubah menjadi kekelaman

Pertarungan demi peetarungan dilewatinya, sebuah tanggung jawab yang diluar kemampuannya menjadi pejalanan hidupnya terselesaikan sudah semua hingga semua merasakan kedamaian pada saat ini, namun ketika itu komitmen hidup telah dirancangnya ketika mendapatkan cahaya dari hatinya yang hampir menghitam. Yaitu Hinata, hinata dan hinata sempat memutar isi otaknya namun kenyataan sekarang Apa.

"Hanya kekosongan"

.

.

.

.merenungi semua, mengenang semua hingga tanpa sadar Dirinya telah sampai di lebah kematian, dimana disinilah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan yang menentukan masa depan, dari generasi pemegang chakra pertama, generasi pemimpin Desa pertama, hingga generasi pemenang Perang Dunia terbesar di dalam hidupnya.

Sang Pemuda yang merupakan pemilik nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Joonin elit, ninja terkuat saat ini, sang Legend shaninn selanjutnya gelar. Ntah apa yang akan ditorehkan pada dirinya,

Naruto terdiam diatas patung Uchiha Madara dilembah kematian hanya untuk menenangka dirinya,

'saat ini dunia sudah damai, desa-desa susah beraliansi, dan semua sudah membuka diri, akan menerima keadaan masing-masing' pikir Naruto menerawang jauh kelangit

'Ayah, ibu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku takut kekelaman hati ku ini akan membawa bencana selanjutnya, dan tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku bahkan sang Dewi kelinci sekali pun' terduduk diam dengan pandangan sendu.

'bahkan kawan, partner terbaik ku pun telah meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian ini ayah, ibu, kurama telah memberikan seluruh chakranya kepadaku dan tak ada yang menjaga dan menahanku lagi'

...

'mungkin dengan cara ini kedamaian yang sesungguhnya bisa ku capai'

Naruto berdiri pelan, menatap sekitar dengan seksama hingga akhirnya dia telah memantapkan hatinya,

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto pun mengigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah, mengoleskan ke permukaan tanah membuat pola segel Uzumaki dengan darahnya,

Setelah selesai Naruto melakukan rangkaian segel tangan dengan sangat cepat dan menyebutkan nama Jutsunya

"Shiki Fuin: Hakke Sinjetsu Uzufuin"

Ujarnya pelan, setelahnya maka bersinarlah pola segel yang dibuatnya ditanah menyebar memenuhi area tesebut dengan tulisan aksara-aksara alam hingga membuat pola lingkaran hingga mengurung Naruto ditengahnya,

Tulisan beberapa segel aksara-aksara alam menyebar dan bercahaya hingga semakin lama tulisan tersebut memutar berputar mengikuti pola lingkaran dibawah Naruto dan bercahaya terang hingga membumbung kelangit yang gelap.

Semakin lama tulisan aksara terasebut berputar bagai gasing berpusat kepada Naruto, naruto hanya menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi memusankan segala chakranya, karena membutukan Chakra yang sangat besar dalam menggunakan jutsu Ini,

...wwuusssss..

...wuuussss...

, Perputaran angin sekitar kencang, dengan cahaya berwarna merah menyebar keseluruh penjuru arah.

"maka dengan jutsu ini semua beban ku sudah selesai, sampai jumpa lagi semuanya" ucap pelan Naruto ntah kepada siapa dengan kesedihan yang mendalam

Dan semakin lama perputaran Fuin tersebut mengecil, kecil, mengecil dan cahaya mulai redup perputaran angin sekitar pun melambat hingga semuanya hilang bagai ditelan bumi yang menyisakan kebisuan alam menjadi saksi sebuah peristiwa tanpa disadari oleh siapapun,

Bahkan,

Orang-orang tak akan pernah lagi akan mengingat, mengenal, merasakan dan mengetahui bahwa seseorang Sang Legend of shanin, Ninja terkuat dalam sejarah dunia ninja menghilang, ke eksistensian tak pernah ada, hilang lenyap telupakan disetiap benak orang-orang bahkan serasa tidak pernah ada.

Dan Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu, sang Pencipta alam semesta.

Jutsu Fuin tingkat tinggi yang menghapus dan menyegel segala apapun yang berhubungan dengan di pemakai Fuin, yang dulu hanya bisa dikuasai oleh Kaguya sang Dewi kelinci, dan sempat dipelajari pleh pengikut dari kekelaman hati Kaguya yaitu Zetsu, untuk menghilangkan ke eksistensian Seseorang, namun Zetsu masih belum tahap sempurna hingga dia hanya bisa menyegel akan fisik dan ingatan yang tersimpan terhadap dirinya maupun kaguya,

Dan masih bisa meninggal kan bukti yang tertulis meupun yang terukir,

Namun..

Naruto telah terhapus semua tentangnya maupun terekam, tertulis maupun terukir, dan disaat akhir Naruto pun masih memikirkan akan semua orang tanpa berfikir nyawa maupun dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Terhapus,menghilang, terlupakan, tanpa ada yang pernah mengetahui, mengingat bahwa Uzumaki Naruto ada di antara mereka dulu, dengan pengorbanan besarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End..**

Mind or not be end,.

Riview

Riview

Riview

Fic yg satu lagi masih dalam proyek, so

Riview

Riview...


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1

Langsung saja..

Semua sunyi senyap dengan kehampaan tiada ujung, kegelapan berbayang abstrak menutupi semua pandangan sejauh mata memandang sekeliling, dirinya terasa melayang, mengambang tanpa tahu mana yang atas dan mana yang bawah hanya keheningan seakan memakan jiwanya, namun itu semua tak akan terjadi bahwasanya dirinya telah terselimuti oleh chakra berwarna orange kehitaman, yaitu chakranya sendiri chakra yang dikenal tanpa batas dinaungi kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat jika tubuhnya mampu mengendalikan dan daya ketahanan tubuhnya menahan semua kontrol pengendalian chakra yang menaungi tubuhnya,  
Kesadaran sang pemilik chakra dalam tubuhnya telah lama menghilang, dan digantikan oleh kesadaran pemilik tubuh tersebut, setelah terdiam beberapa lama, barulah dirinya ingat apa yang telah terjadi hingga bisa terdampar disini,

'apakah ini alam kematian' pikirnya, namun terasa bukan karena dirinya masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri, dan dirinya menampar pipinya sendiri hingga dia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit dan itu telah membuat sebuah kesimpulan dengan keakuratan yang sangat realitas, fakta yang telah terjadi tapi kenapa dirinya bisa terdampar disini bukan seharusnya Dia bertemu dengan Shinigami-sama di alam kematiannya,

Apakah terjadi kesalahan setelah dia menggunakan Jutsu terlarang itu, kemungkinan memang terjadi dan setelah ini apa yang akan dilakukannya di tempat antah berantah ini?

Seakan semua pertanyaan dalam fikirannya tak terjawab, maka rasa penasaran itu membuatnya melepaskan aura chakranya hingga menyebar keberbagai arah untuk mengaktifkan tipe sensor yang telah dia kuasai jika dalam mode Chakra bijunya aktif, semakin menjaga konsentrasinya, semakin memperluas jarak tipe sensornya hingga jarak yang terjauh paling jauh bisa dijangkaunya,

Hingga.  
Akhirnya Dia dapat merasakan kehadiran dengan pancaran kekuatan yang sangat berbeda dari tipe Chakra, kekuatan yang tak dapat diperhitungkannya bahkan jejak fisik yang amat sangat besar jelas terasa di aura chakra tipe sensornya sedang bergerak perlahan mendekat ke arah dirinya,

Suasana sekitar semakin mencekam dengan aura kekuatan yang sangat besar mendekat kearah dirinya, dan dirinya pun mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dan secara perlahan dirinya mencoba memikirkan akan situasi yang akan terjadi,

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh akhirnya nampak lah sebuah wujud raksasa yang sangat besar melebihi besar wujud Juubi asli yang sempat dia lawan ketika masa perang ninja didunianya dulu,  
Dengan wujud perwujudan seekor naga raksasa berwarna merah, dengan sayap lebar membentang luas di kedua sisinya terbang mendekati kepada sosok manusia yang dibaluti chakra berwarna orange disekujur tubuhnya,

Monster berwujud naga raksasa didepan naruto mendekat dan mulai mengangkat tangan kanan yang sangat besar tersebut seakan siap untuk memukul makhluk kecil berselimuti chakra orange didepannya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun hanya ruang hampa yang dipukulnya sehingga sang Naga mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang hendak dipukulnya tadi,

'kenapa Makhluk besar itu mencoba menyerangku?' Batin Naruto ketika terkejut akan makhluk besar itu menyerangnya  
'jika seperti ini, terpaksa aku harus melepaskan kekuatan penuhku' naruto pun bersiap untuk melepaskan kekuatan penuhnya dalam penggabungan chakra kurama yang tanpa batas bersumber ditubuhnya dengan mengaktifkan mode Sage senjutsu alam untuk memperkuat ketahanan tubuhnya dalam mengakses secara besar chakra Kurama miliknya, dengan penggabungan Dua kekuatan yang mengandung ketiada batasan maka naruto pun membentuk sosok kurama dalam gumpalan Chakra yang menyelubungi dirinya denga intensitas chakra yang sangat besar hingga sosok kurama yang tercipta dari gumpalan chakra bersumber dari dirinya dapat mengimbangi besarnya sang naga merah raksasa didepannya dengan sosok kurama yang lebih besar jumlah ekor 9 yang melambai-lambai liar di belakangnya.

Melihat hal tersebut maka sang naga melepaskan tekanan aura kekuatannya dalam intensitas yang sangat dahsyat yang sanggup membuat dimensi tempatnya yang akan bertarung saat ini mulai menampakan berbagai retakan pecahan berbabagi cahaya sehingga membuat Naruto dalam mode full bijuu terkuatnya juga tak mau kalah, maka Naruto pun juga melepaskan secara besar-besaran tekanan chakra bijuu campuran senjutnya hingga aura ungu kehitaman mengelilingi tubuh full bijuu naruto hingga hampir membuat naruto kehilangan kewarasannya, karena sisi gelap dalam dirinya mulai memanjati dinding pembatas dalam dirinya yang membuat dirinya sekan mulai lepas kontrol akan fikirannya,  
Maka dengan kecepatan yang dapat menggetarkan sekeliling dimensi tersebut mulai menyerang sang naga merah dengan menggila, hingga sang naga pun tak mau kalah mulai dengan kecepatannya pun menyerang Naruto dalam Mode full bijuunya, saling pukul dengan menggila kedua monster tersebut tanpa henti saling pukul dan menghindar hingga yang hanya terlihat ledakan-ledakan dahsyat disana-sini, tanpa ada yang mau mengalah untuk menunjukan yang terkuat.

Setelah beberapa waktu terjadi ledakan dimana-mana yang menyebabkan keretakan celah dimensi semakin menjalar meluas kedua sosok monster raksasa tersebut membuat cukup jarak, guna mempersiapkan jurus tingkat tertinggi diantara mereka untuk mengakhiri pertempuran ini,  
Maka dengan sang naga dengan membusungkan dadanya menghirup sedalam-dalamnya hingga energi yang melimpah ruah sangat besar keluar dari tubuhnya hingga energi dengan tekanan pancaran yang sangat luar biasa ganas terserap kedalam mulutnya dan di detik berikutnya Sang Naga menembakan bola api yang sangat besar kearah Naruto "Reload On Fire: Gread Fire Longinus Smasher" teriak sang naga menembakan kekuatan bola api yang super besar.

Disisi Naruto ketika melihat Sang Naga mengumpulkan kekuatannya kedalam mulutnya, maka Naruto dalam mode full biju pun akhirnya mulai melepaskan pancaran Aura kekuatan sisi gelapnya hingga aura ungu kehitaman menyelimuti sosok full bijuu naruto dan tekanan chakra naruto semakin membesar semakin kuat hingga terciptalah bulatan-bulatan energi chakra orange kehitaman dengan ungu kehitaman bagai gelembung-gelembung tersebut mulai menyatu menjadi sesuatu bulatan energi yang super padat dengan tekanan kekuatan Chakra dalam intensitas gila, maka bulatan energi padat itu memasuki mulut full bijuu milik naruto yang menyerupai kyubi dalam sosok chakra dengan menelan bulatan energi padat tersebut hingga membuat sosok naruto dalam mode full bijuu membengkak seakan siap menembakan gumpalan energi penghancur dahsyat dalam mulutnya dan di waktu yang sama sang naga menembakan bola api raksasanya maka Naruto pun mulai menembakan gumpalan energi tersebut "Bijuudamaaa" dihiasi teriakan naruto akan nama jutsunya.

Kedua jurus andalan telah ditembakan, dengan kedua kekuatan penghancur tingkat tinggi tersebut saling memacu dengan kecepatan tinggih hingga akhirnya bertabrakan antara satu sama lain.

"Bbbbblllllllaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr" terjadilah ledakan yang maha dahsyat dengan cahaya ledakan menyilaukan mata, ledakan dengan daya penghancur yang maha dahsyat memusnakan segala sesuatu yang ada dalam dimensi tersebut sampai retakan penghalang antar dimensi semakin pecah dengan retakan-retakan tanpa ujung  
.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian waktu ledakan tersebut telah reda, Sang Naga raksasa terkena dampak luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya, namun semua itu tak dihiraukannya  
'Akhirnya, Sang DESTINY telah datang' pikir Sang Naga terbang meninggalkan celah dimensi yang telah hancur yang menampakkan pemandangan dunia bawah dengan berbagai makluk dalam ciptaan Sang Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Naruto terlempar dari pecahan celah dimensi dan kembali terdampar di dunia yang penuh AKAN...

.

.

.

See you Next Chap


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2

.

.

.

Sang Naga yang dikenal dengan nama  
'Dreamer Of Dragon'  
atau dengan nama lain

The Gread Red

sang kaisar dewa Naga  
penjaga celah antar dimensi baru saja meninggalkan bekas retakan besar dimensi yang memperlihatkan salah satu Dunia penghuni makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang terkutuk dari singgasana Sang Kami-sama dari tempat yang dinaungi makhluk yamg derajatnya lebih tinggi dari makhluk yang telah dikutuk, sekarang terlihatlah Sebuah dunia yang penuh aura negatif dari segala hawa nafsu yang menyesatkan langit yang gelap keunguan,  
Ya itulah dunia bawah atau dikenal dengan Underworld yang sepenuhnya dihuni oleh pihak terkutuk dari semua ciptaannya, yaitu bangsa para iblis dari semua golongan,

Disaat ini Underworld sedang terjadi perperangan antara kubu yang saling bertentangan dan salah satunya adalah kubu fraksi pengikut pemerintahan Maou Satan yang lama bergabung dengan Komplotan Teroris Chaos Brigade Yang di pimpin oleh salah Satu Kaisar Naga Tanpa batas, 'Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon dan Kaisar dewa naga tanpa batas' juga ikut andil dalam perperangan yang terjadi di Underworld melawan Para fraksi Maou Satan dalam era pemerintahan yang baru setelah mencetuskan Perjanjian Damai Antara Tiga fraksi besar dalam seluruh makhluk hidup ciptaan Sang Kami-sama.

Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh(pembangkang) yang setelah Aliansi Perdamaian terbentuk maka Yang sangat menentang adalah dari pihak Iblis sendiri Fraksi Maou pemerintahan yang lama,

Perperangan yang sedang berlangsung meluluhlantahkan keaadaan Underworld saat ini, banyak korban dari pihak Iblis sendiri, dengan keadaan Salah Satu kota pusat terbesar di Underworld hancur, banyak puing-puing bangunan yang bertebaran, isak tangis ketakutan terdengar pilu dari para Kaum terlemah iblis, ledakan terjadi dimana-mana,  
Para pasukan dalam kerajaan melawan para pemberontak, salah satu pemimpin dari Fraksi Malaikat jatuh juga ikut membantu dalam perperangan ini dari pihak pendukung pemerintahan Maou yang baru yaitu Azazel dengan perawakan yang tegas saat ini, namun terlihat santai akan pembawaannya setelah cukup banyak Dia membabat habis para pemberontak,  
Sekarang Azazel, dihadang oleh salah satu mantan Maou pemimpin pemerintahan yang lama yaitu Creuserey,

"Nah, Fafnir bantu aku sedikit ya" ujar Azazel sambil menunjukan salah satu Sacred gear yang telah Dia kembangkan dengan melakukan perjanjian Kontrak dengan salah satu raja naga terkuat Fafnir dari kaum Para Naga dan bertepatan sebelum Azazel memasuki mode Balance Break.  
Didepannya muncullah portal sihir yang berlambang dari salah satu kaum bangsawan iblis yaitu Klan Gremory, yang menampakan sosok salah satu pimpinan Mauo era pemerintahan baru yaitu Dia adalah Sirzech Gremory atau Dikenal dengan Mauo Sirzech Lucifer.

.

Melihat kemunculan Sirzech didepan Mantan Maou Dari pemerintahan Lama yaitu Creuserey Asmadeus membuatnya semakin geram,  
"Creuserey, agar spesies Iblis tetap ada, tak perlu perang di Underworld ini" ujar Sirzech tenang.

"Kau yang berkomplot dengan Malaikat dan Malailat Jatuh tak berhak berbicara dengan membawa nama iblis" balas creuserey marah sambil menunjuk Sirzech dan Azazel didepannya

Azazel yang hanya diam Akhirnya membalas perkataan Creuserey " orang yang kurang bahagia ikut bergabung dengan Komplotan Teroris Dari berbagai Fraksi tak pantas berkata seperti itu" jawab Azazel santai

"Creuserey" panggil Sirzech tajam, "aku sebagai Seorang Maou Satan akan ku lenyapkan siapa pun yang menentang perjanjian damai diantara tiga Fraksi yang saat ini"

Dan setelah itu Sirzech menciptakan sebuah Bola energi pemusnah andalan Dari Klan Gremory untuk melenyapkan sang penentang didepannya, dan bole energi itu ditembakkannya kedepan mengenai sang Target hingga aura dari bola energi tersebut melebar yang melahap habis tanpa sisa  
"Dasar kurang ajar, kenapa aku bisa kalah". teriak Creuserey sebelum musnah dan setelah musuhnya musnah Sirzech berbalik menatap Azazel  
"Ular yang ada dalam dirinya telah kumusnahkan" katanya singkat dan Azazel pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya namun ada yang aneh dengan sacred gear milik Azazel yang mengeluarkan cahaya peringatan menandakan ada yang datang Dari kaum Naga dan saat melihat sekeliling Azazel melihat  
"Ohh, Rupanya Kau datang juga ya". sapa Azazel Santai kepada seorang gadis Remaja didepannya dengan ciri rambut hitam sepunggung pakaian Hitam putih yang sedang mengambang

"Lama tak Jumpa Azazel" balas sang Gadis dengan nada Datar  
Dan Azazel beserta Sirzech memposisikan Dalam keadaan siaga, karena Gadis tersebut bukanlah gadis biasa, Dia lah dalang dibalik terjadinya perperangan ini, dan sang gadis adalah Jelmaan dari Sang Kaisar Dewa naga tanpa batas yang dikenal dengan Ophis

"Ophis meskipun Kau muncul kami pasti akan mengalahkanmu" kata Azazel tenang dan Sirzech pun  
"Ophis Sang pemimpin dari koplotan teroris bernama Chaos Brigade, apa Maksudmu melakukan Semua ini?" tanya Sirzech tajam.  
Maka Ophis pun menjawab "percuma, kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku. Akulah Sang Tanpa batas" sambungnya datar  
" dan perperangan ini adalah kemauan para Pihak Satan Maou pemerintahan lama, aku sebagai pimpinan dari Chaos Brigade hanya menyediakan sedikit kekuatan yang mereka butuhkan" jelas ophis dengan tenang

" apakah kalian tahu, semenjak awal perperangan dimulai apakah kalian tidak merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar diatas sana" pandang Ophis kelangit kelam dengan tatapan kosong  
" kekuatam yang mungkin setara dengan Sang Naga Impian, Gread red, dengan pancaran energi berbeda dari semua makluk didunia ini, cobalah kalian perhatikan langit" tunjuk Ophis

Mereka pun melihat ke arah langit sehingga mata mereka membulat melihat sesuatu dibalik retakan dimensi yang menampakan sesosok bayangan yang membuat mereka terkejut.

.

.

.

Disisi lain pertempuran yang dialami oleh adik Sirzech Gremory yaitu Rias gremory dan para budaknya bergabung dengan Kelompok dari Sona Sitri sedang sibuk melawan para pemberontak yang dipimpin oleh Dua Bangsawan besar kaum iblis yaitu

Diadora Astaroth dan Shalba Belzeebub bersama para pasukannya terjadi pertempuran yang sengit terjadi ledakan dimana-mana para anggota di kelompok Rias dan Sona sudah mulai terlihat kelelahan dengan baju yang compang-camping luka yang menyabet seluruh tubuh, namun semangat juang tempur mereka masih menyala.

"Issei tingkatkan penggandaan Sacred Gear kamu" perintah Rias  
"Ha'i Buchou" paham Issei mulai meningkatkan Boosted Gear nya, setelah merasa Cukup Dia pun memberikan kode ke Rias, sekilas Rias memandang ke arah tempat Sona bertahan dari serangan para Iblis pemberontak hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti,

"Saji, hubungkan Tali kutukan Sacred Gear Vitra keseluruh anggota kita dan rias, maka salurkan Kekuatan Boosted Gear Issei secara merata" teriak Sona

Maka Saji pun melepaskan Cambukan Tali kutukan Vitra keseluruh Anggota Sona dan Rias dia pun mulai menyerap kekuatan Issei,  
Para anggota yang Rias dan Sona pun mulai merasakan efeknya, setelah itu Saji pun melepaskan tali tersebut.

"Baiklah, semuanya Siapkan formasi menyerang," perintah Rias,

Sona pun tak mau kalah mulai mengomamdoi taktik bertahannya, " Kalian semua pergi kesisi anggota Rias, dan siapkan sihir pelindung kalian, karena ini adalah Serangan penghabisan"

"ha'i"..

"mengerti kaichou"  
"siap"

Balas para anggota Rias dan Sona, dan Rias pun Mulai mengumpulkan energi pemusnahnya hingga level tertinggi,  
Disisi lain anggota Rias, Akeno menyiap Sihir Halilintarnya dalam skala besar  
Dan tak tinggal Kiba, Koneko dan Issei beserta Xenovia mulai menggumpulkan kekuatan sihir andalan Mereka dengan posisi mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan mereka pun melepaskan jurus andalan mereka masing-masing untuk membabat habis seluruh pasukan pemberontak sehingga terjadi ledakan beruntun yang sangat besar menghancurkan area sekitar pertarungan tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, Diadora dan Shalba segera mengaktifkan sihir mereka dalam skala besar dengan melepaskan semua kekuatan mereka di lipat gandakan dengan kekuatan pemberian Ophis hingga lingkaran sihir dengan lambang campuran ular tercipta diatas posisi kelompok Rias dan Sona.  
Semakin lama lingkaran sihir tersebut bercahaya biru kehitaman yang siap menghantam semua iblis yang ada dibawahnya dengan kekuatan penghancur yang kuat,

'Sssshhhhhuuuuuuuuusssstttt' bunyi lengkingan cahaya penghancur merambat kebawah dan.

"Ddduuuaaaaaaarrrrrrrr" akhirnya meledak mengenai target sihir tesebut. Kehancuran yang menciptakan kawah besar yang dalam jejak sisa ledakan

Namun, dibalik asap ledakan terlihatlah sebuah kubah yang berwarna semerah darah, seakan melindungi sesuatu didalamnya dan secara perlahan aura kubah tersebut menyusut kedalam tubuh seseorang anggota kelompok Rias yaitu Issei, aura tersebut langsung membungkus tubuh Issei dan membentuk Armor Khusus Balance breaker milik Issei namun ada yang aneh terjadi pada issei, bahwa sepertinya bukan seperti issei yang biasanya, yang terlihat aura kekutan secred gearnya banyak mengandung energi Negatif

Ddraig sang Naga yang mendiami tubuh Issei mulai Angkat melalui secred gear milik issei,

"hohohho, Rias Gremory dan kalian semua, sebaiknya kalian menjauh dari Issei dari sekarang. Karena..."

Aura issei semakin menggila "Kalian Shalba Dan Diadora kah, telah membangunkan sisi kekuatan ku yang terkutuk" dan meledaklah aura semerah darah sekeliling Issei yang membuat teman-teman nya menjauh untuk menjaga jarak.

"Issei, Issei sadarlah" teriak Rias dengan air mata telah menetes, karena dirinya paham akan kesakitan Issei yang derita dalam aura tersebut.  
"Issei-sannn" teriak Asia yang mulai ketakutan.

Dengan perlahan Issei melepaskan berbagai permata hijau diseluruh balutan armor merahnya, permata yang bercahaya redup sedikit menampakan banyangan seperti makhluk yang mengerikan bagai ingin mengiring intonasi Suara Issei yang melafaskan sebuah mantra terkutuk.

"Aku seorang yang bangkit, Sang Naga yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Kami-sama"  
Aura kemerahan tersebut semakin meningkat.  
"aku tertawa pada ketidak batasan dan berduka pada Impian yang akan menjadikanku Sang Naga Merah Dominasi"  
Aura tersebut membumbung tinggi kelangit yang kelam hingga memudar menampakan sosok Issei dalam wujud Armor yang menyerupai Naga yang mengerikan.

"Juggernaut Drive"...

"Gggrrrrooooooaaaarrrrr" auman suara yang memekakan telinga, dengan sayap yang membentang lebar dikedua sisinya, menatap bengis kearah Iblis yang melayang diatasnya.

"a.. yang terjadi?" Tanya ketakutan Shalba yang melihat Armor menyerupai Naga menatapnya tajam.  
"Aku juga tak tahu, yang jelas ini pertanda buruk" balas Diadora mencoba tenang yang sebetulnya tubuhnya sudah menggigil ketakutan  
Dan tanpa terlihat Issei dalam Armor nya telah melesat secepat kilat kedepan musuhnya dan menghantam dengan kibasan tangan besarnya kepada kedua Musuhnya hingga terlempar jatuh kebawah terhantam kuat ditanah.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari area pertarungan Issei, terlihatlah seperti sayatan yang memotong kecil seperti celah dari ketidak adaan membelah yang menampakan empat Sosok yang menatap ke Arah pertarungan issei.

"Ohh, ternyata sudah bangkit ya" ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum pysco

.

.

.

.

Tersadar, akhirnya sang pemuda berambut kuning kemerahan mulai membuka mata nya yang mempunyai bola mata berwarna biru gelap dengan garis vertikal merah ditengah bola matanya, mencoba untuk bangkit sambil menatap sekelilingnya, yang hanya di penuhi pepohanan yang aneh menurutnya dan dirinya pun menatap ke arah langit yang membuatnya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ya bingung akan pencahayaan langit yang berwarna ungu yang kelam,  
Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, dan ada beberapa bagian yang terasa sakit. Pakaian yang sudah tak layak pakai yang menyisakan celana panjang hitamnya sudah robek sana-sini

Pendengarannya pun menajam, tak kala sang pemuda mendengar suara ledakan demi ledakan walau itu terjadi ditempat yang jauh dari posisinya saat ini, dan ketika Dia memaksakan untuk berdiri. Dirinya hampir kembali jatuh ketika dirinya merasakan aura keadaan alam sekitar banyak mengandung energi negatif yang membuat dirinya sesak.  
Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Sang pemuda melepaskan saluran Chakra milik Kyubi keseluruh peredaran chakra normalnya di titik tanketsu chakra tubuhnya, sehingga dirinya bisa mengembangi penyesuaian tubuhnya dengan peredaran aura negatif sidunia ini.

"Dimana Lagi ini?" Tanya Sang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto entah kepada siapa..

.

.

.

See you chap depan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 3

Langsung saja.

Melihat semakin mengamuknya issei, setelah dia membunuh shalba dan diadora, melihat hal itu para anggota Rias dam Sona berusaha untuk menyadarkan issei,  
Namun, itu semua percuma karena mereka tidak dapat mendekati issei, karena aura kekuatan issei bagaikan racun yang siap membakar siapa saja yang mendekatinya.  
Kekuatan Aura Naga yang mengerikan semakin lama semakin meningkat, bahkan mampu mengalihkan perhatian setiap makluk yang sedang berperang, ketika merasakan pancaran kekuatan tersebut, terlihat dari kejauhan seseorang yang melesat dengan cepat le arah issei seperti terlihat dia memakai armor balance breaker seperti secred gear milik issei yang ber warna putih.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan Vali?" Tanya salah satu naga surgawi yang bersemanyam dalam tubuhnya kepada sang Inang  
"Aku hanya ingin mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan baru dari Rival ku, Albion" Jawab sang pemuda bernama Vali dalam fikirannya

"apakah kau gila, ingin melawannya dalam mode kita sekarang" peringat sang naga, namun Tubuh inangnya hanya terkekeh pelan, "jangan bilang kau akan memakai mode terlarang itu" sambung sang naga.

"maka itu albion, perhatikanlah dengan baik, dan kau persiapkan saja semua yang kubutuhkan, maka saat ini saatnya Naga melawan Naga" ungkap Vali penuh keyakinan Diri.

Persiapan sudah selesai, maka Vali melantunkan mantra terkutuknya  
"diriku bangkitlah,.." Aura kekuatan Vali mulai meningkat, yang memancarkan cahaya putih kebiruan.  
.."akulah sang Naga langit yang kehilangan seluruh keagungan Kami-sama.." Armor Vali pun mulai berubah menyerupai wujud Naga.

.."ku dengkikan, Ketidak batasan dan ku dambakan, impian" dan perubahan Vali pun sudah sempurna, Dengan wujud naga yang tidak terlalu besar dalam Bungkusan Armor Sacred Gearnya

.."aku akan menjadi Sang Kaisar Naga putih, dan ku sandarkan engkau kebatasan yang jauh hampa akan dosa"

'Bbbllllaaaaarrrrrrrrr' ledakan pancaran kekuatannya sudah menggila melesat untuk menghantam Issei dalam wujud Armor naga merahnya.

"Juggernaut Drive"..

Issei melihat hal itu melepaskan tembakan bagai laser api merah kearah datangnya Vali dalam intensitas besar, namum itu bukan masalah besar bagi Vali, dia dengan senang hati menerima tembakan itu sambil mengaktifkan kemampuam Khususnya.

'Devide,..devide,..devide'  
Laser tersebut mengecil dan menghilang setelah mendekati Vali,

Melihat serangannya Gagal, issei pun terbang melesat ke arah vali. Sehingga terjadilah benturan Fisik yang sangat kuat, menggetarkan udara sekitar mereka,

Saling pukul dengan keras, serta adu kekuatan yang tak terhindarkan lagi yang menyisakan hanya ledakan demi ledakan di atas sana tempat pertarungan mereka.

"Issei, rival Abadiku, kau sekarang sudah bertambah kuat ya, namun itu percuma aku bahkan bisa mengalahkanmu dan membunuh semua orang terdekatmu" kata Vali ditengah pertarungannya sedang berlangsung.  
Dan hal itu membuat Issei semakin terlihat marah, dan Marah. Emosi yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, lepas sudah semua sisa kesadarannya yang sekarang hanya sisi terkutuk dari kekuatan ini yang semakin membuatnya Gila.

Luapan, luapan energi makan meningkat pesat, pancaran kekuatan issei semakin menggila bahkan membuat semuan Iblis mau pun yang berada tak jauh dari sekitar harus bertekuk lutut karena mereka tak sanggup mempertahankan tubuh mereka dengan tekanan kekuatan milik issei,  
Dan Hanya para Makluk yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih lah yang dapat masih berdiri tegak walau sedikit bergetar tubuh mereka,

"Asia, koneko,...akeno, bertahanlah" seru Kiba yang melihat rekan-rekannya mulai sempoyongan, sedangkan anggota yang lain mencoba bertahan dengan sisa kekuatan mereka dan ada pula mereka yanv bertahan dilindungi oleh sacred gear mereka,  
Sedangkan disisi rias sang pemimpin dari kelompok Issei hanya terduduk lemas,

"Issei, Issei ku kenapa bisa begini,...hiks, hiks..." Tangis rias tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong pion tercintanya, Rias sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan secara mental dan fisik.

Melihat Rias, Sang Sahabat masa kecilnya Dia pun merasa sedih, maka Sona pun mendekati rias dan memegang pundaknya.

"tenang lah rias,Issei pasti bisa kembali selamat, untuk itu kita harus memikirkan caranya" ujar Sona memberikan semangat kepada Rias dengan tatapan sendu.  
'Yang bertahan hanya, Kiba, Saji dan Xenovia yang dilindungi dengan Sacred gear dan pedang Suci mereka' batin Sona memperhatikan anggota yang masih bertahan.

.  
.

.

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya bagai petir masih terjadi, dan ledakan demi ladakan terus berlangsung, yang menandakan pertempuran antara Issei dan Vali semakin memanas,

Vali masih mempertahankan posisinya untuk terus menyerang dan bertahan dari serangan issei, semakin lama Aura kekuatan issei semakin meningkat bahkan sudah melaupaui kekuatan Vali saat ini.  
Vali yang masih mepertahankan kesadarannya masih mencoba terus melawan dan melawan, dirinya mulai merasa kelelahan namun semangat tempur didalam dirinya semakin bertambah dan inilah yang sangat ingin dirasannya

Adrenalin pertarungan mengancam nyawa, saling membuktikan siapa yang terkuat menuju singgasana dipuncak tertinggi dalam pertarungan, sedikit demi sedikit kutukan kekutan Juggernat drive mulai merambat memakan kesadaran sang inang, Vali.

"Vali, kedalikan dirimu jika terus kau paksakan dirimu menggunakan kekuatan ini, maka kesadaran mu akan hilang, dan kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatan terkutuk ku ini" cegah sang naga putih dalam fikiran Vali

"biarkan saja Albion, karena ini sudah takdir bahwa pertarungan sampai mati" balas vali dengan suara yang lebih serak

"kalau begitu, terserahmu Vali" pasrah Albion sang naga putih.

.

.

Para Maou, beserta para Petinggi bangsawan Iblis hanya bisa menyaksikan pertarungan antara kedua Naga tersebut dibawah sebuah Kubah yang tercipta dari sihir pelindung yang sangat Kuat,

Sedangkan Para penduduk kota telah di ungsikan ketempat perlindungan dibawah tanah, dan untuk para pemberontak mereka telah ditangkap karena mereka sadar akan kekalahan kekuatan tempur mereka.  
Melihat sekeliling Para Maou, Sirzech, Serafal dan Ajuka sedang merundingkan secara darurat, apa langkah mereka saat ini.

Jika dibiarkan kedua naga tersebut bertarung, kemungkinan Uderworld bisa hancur secara keseluruhan, mengingat kekuata kedua Naga tersebut seiring waktu semakin meningkat dan menggila,  
.

.

.

Jauh disisi pertarungan kedua naga tersebut,

didekat bukit pinggiran Kota, disana sedang duduk santai Ophis Sang Naga tanpa batas, di atas sebuah batu besar dan ditemani oleh ketiga teman Vali, yaitu Bikou sang generasi termuda dan terkuat dari golongan bangsa Siluman Kera 'Sun Wo khong' yang selalu memegang tongkat andalannya,  
dan sebelahnya Sang pemuda Tampan berambut pirang yang terlihat dari keturunan Bangsawan yaitu Arthur Pendragon adalah pemegang Pedang Raja-Suci, dan keturunan dari Raja Kesatria pertama kerajaan Inggris King Arthur.

Dan satu lagi, seorang Wanita bepakaian kimono jepang gelap dengan tampilan sexy, salah satu bagian dari Roh dewi tersesat Nekomata, bernama Kuroka.

"Ophis, apakah kau tidak ingin menghentikan Mereka?! Jika tidak mereka berdua pasti akan mati termakan oleh kutukan dalam mode Juggernaut drive mereka" tanya Bikou.

"tidak. Jika aku menghentikan mereka, pasti mereka akan melawanku karena pada saat ini kesadaran normal mereka telah tersamarkan oleh Kutukan tersebut," jelas Ophis datar dengan tatapan kosong memandang ke arah pertarungan kedua Naga Bodoh tetsebut.

Dan...  
"jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan Vali, itu terserah kalian, jika iya, segeralah kalian ketempat Para Maou karena mereka sedang merencanakan untuk menghentikan kedua Naga bodoh itu" lanjut Ophis

"apakah tidak apa-apa Ophis-sama, saat ini kan kita musuh mereka" tanya Arthur

"tidak apa-apa, karena si bocah Sirzech dan si Azazel ada disana" jawab Ophis

"baiklah kami akan kesana, apakah kau tidak ikut Ophis..? Athur sudah menyiapkan sihir teleportasi, dan Ophis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan  
Setelah mereka pergi, Ophis masih duduk menghadap kelangit kelam 'kekuatan ini, kekuata yang semakin mendekat'  
pikir Ophis ketika dirinya merasakan kekuatan yang asing ini lagi

.

.

.

Naruto yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran sedang melompati beberapa pohon, dan sesekali diribya terpaksa membunuh beberapa Makluk liar yang menyerupai binatang aneh yang mencoba menyerangnya dihutan belantara serba aneh didunia ini.

Dirinya cukup banyak merasakan energi negatif yang beberapa cukup besar dari kejauhan, dan terlebih lagi akan suara ledakan-ledakan yang sangat kecil terdengar dipendengarannya.

Perasaan aneh, Dunia yang serba aneh, dan makluk yang luar biasa aneh tapi kuat yang dilawannya beberapa waktu lalu, sungguh membuat rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak jika memikirkan tentang hal tersebut.

Niat awalnya hanya ingin bertemu dengan sang Shinigami karena akan kebosanan dan kekosongan hati beserta jiwanya sewaktu didunianya dulu.

"arrghh. Sial kenapa harus jadi seperti ini" dirinya kesal  
'hah, jika saja kurama Beserta Bijuu lainnya tidak meleburkan kekuatan mereka kepadaku, mungkin aku bisa bertanya kepada mereka, namun apa sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah kekuatan mereka menyatu terhadapku dengan kesadaran mereka lenyap yang telah digantikan kesadaran tunggal yaitu aku' pikir naruto sedikit kesal ketika mengingat pengorbanan dan kepercayaan para Bijuu terhadap dirinya.  
.

.

.

.

Goncangan-goncangan disertai ledakan dahsyat beruntun masih terjadi, tak kala disisi jauh pertarungan terlihat sebuah daratan besar dan sangat besar mengambang di udara tanpa terkena efek dari pertarungan kedua Naga surgawi tersebut.

Ada beberapa orang diberbagai sisi pulau sedang mempertahankan Kekkai pelindung yang melingkupi pulau tersebut,  
Di pusat pulau yang terletak di inti pulau tersebut terdapat beberapa orang atau Makluk yang mempunyai aura kekuatan yang cukup mengerikan sedang berusaha membuka sebuah batu yang cukup besar dengan mencoba memecahkan sihir oengunci ketahanan batu tersebut.

Setelah mereka berhasil membukanya, terlihatlah sebuah goa yang cukup besar dan luas, disana terdapat sebuah...

"akhirnya kita menemukan Sang Pencetus KEHANCURAN" Tawa senang salah satu dari mereka dengan seringaian yang menjijikan diwajah tua mengerikan dirinya...

"hhahahhahaha"...

See you next chap...


	5. Chapter 5

Next chap.

Langsung saja...  
.

.

.

.

...'Ddduuaaarrrr'...

...'ddduuuaaarr'... wussshh'..

..'dduAaarr'..

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi, kehancuran dimana-mana pertarungan kedua kaisar Naga Surgawi Legendaris yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Kami-sama dan ketiga Fraksi yang melakukan perperangan sejak dulu kala sangat takut dan menyunjung tinggi para Kaum Bangsawan Naga.

.

.

.

Para pihak dari Fraksi Iblis mulai melaksanakan Rencana untuk memisahkan Kedua Naga tersebut, yang dibantu oleh Bagian Dari Tim Vali, Bikou, Arthur dan Kuroka ditambah dengan Petinggi Malaikat Jatuh yaitu Azazel, hingga Azazel sendiri telah memunculkan Sang Raja mimpi Naga Fafnir, Raja Naga reingkarnasi Iblis Tannin dan Raja Naga legenda Mitologi cina Naga Yuulong, juga akan ikut serta untuk memisahkan Kedua Naga yang sedang bertarung,

Sirzech dan para Maou yang lain telah melihat semua telah berkumpul dan siap akan semua rencana yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan pertarungan kedua Naga Surgawi tersebut.

"baiklah Semuanya, kita akan melakukan sesuai rencana untuk mengakhiri semua pertempuran ini" komando Dari Sirzech memerintahkan semua kubu yang ingin mengakhiri semua pertarungan ini.

"Baik" jawab semua Kubu yang serempak mengambil peran masing-masing dalam pergerakan yang telah di perintahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

*One side..

Setelah Aku menyeimbangkan aliran Chakra ku akan aura negatif didunia ini, maka aku terus melompati berbagai pohon untuk mempercepat laju ku le arah tempat ledakan-ledakan yang terjadi semakin besar rasa penasaranku, semakin cepat dan ligat gerakanku melewati satu arah lurus kedepan ketempat terjadinya ledakan tersebut.

Dan dalam perjalananku aku menemui seekor makluk yang Sangat aneh dengan berbadan Manusia kekar mempunyai dua tanduk seperti iblis yang aku ketahui wujud seterngah binatang dan berkaki empat layaknya kaki banteng, makluk itu memegang sebuah tombak bermata mata tiga.  
Makluk itu melihat kearahku dan mendengus keras, seakan dia siap untuk menentangku bertarung untuk kesekian kalinya, ku lepaskan segel yang ada dibahuku maka terciptalah kepulan asap disamping bahu kanannya, dan setelah asap menghilang,

Aku telah menggenggam sebilah pedang jenis katana berwarna hitam polos, yang telah terukir berbagai kanji unik disepanjang jajaran ketajaman pedang tersebut.  
Aura pedang yang ku pedang memang terasa sangat liar, dan sedikit susah ku kendalikan dalam mode biasa sekarang, makluk yang berada didepanku mulai bergerak berlari kencang sambil menghunuskan tombaknya kedepan,  
Melihat hal itu aku mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertahanku sambil menggemgam erat pedang yang ku pegang, setelah dia sudah berjarak satu meter didepanku aku pun menebaskan pedangku untuk menangkis tombak tersebut sambil menggerakkan tubuhku kesamping sambil menghindar terjangannya.

"Makluk lemah, aku akan memakanmu"  
Suara serak monster itu mencoba menekan mentalku, namun bukannya aku merasa sombong bahwa makluk seperti Dia terlalu sayang untuk dibunuh secepatnya,  
Aku hanya ingin memerlukan Informasi seputar dunia ini, karena makluk ini bisa berbicara kemungkinan Dia mempunyai informasi yang cukup penting.

"boleh kah Aku bertanya padamu, sebelum kau memakanku?" Tanyaku padanya yang hanya dibalas dengusan kasar dari makluk itu.

"Silahkan Bocah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sebelum aku menimati setiap deging yang terkandung ditubuhmu" jawab makluk tersebut santai, namun aku tahu makluk itu berusaha untuk mengobservasi semua yang ada pada ku

"apa kau tahu sekarang ini aku berada dimana? Dan dari kejauhan aku mendengarkan beberapa ledakan kemungkinan ada pertarungan...  
"dan satu lagi makluk apa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyaku yang mewakili semua rasa penasaranku.

Tampak makluk itu sedikit mengernyitkan alis matanya, seperti dia agak merasa aneh tentang pertanyaanku,  
"Hhmmm, bocah Aku merasa heran padamu, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu ini dimana, dan kau bertanya makluk apa aku" jawabnya heran tentang pertanyaanku.  
"tapi, sepertinya kau sedikit asing, apa kau iblis baru yang di reingkarnasi?" Tanya lagi, yang ku balas dengan gelengan kepala.  
"tapi aura yang terpancar ditubuhmu, terkesan negatif namun bau aroma daging dari tubuhmu aku merasakan kau manusia,..

baiklah, sekarang kau berada di underworld, bisa dibilang dunia bawah, tempat para ras iblis dan para makluk yang terkutuk oleh Kami-sama tinggal, dan aku adalah Centaurus bertugas sebagai Penjaga hutan ini, hutan ini adalah hutan terkutuk Shambhala, hutan yang dilingkupi oleh para Makluk ciptaan terkutuk dari kami-sama dan Akulah sebagai penjaganya," jawab Makluk tersebut mengakui dirinya Bernama Centaurus  
"dan ledakan-ledakan yang terjadi jauh didepan sana menurut informasi yang ku dapat, bahwa itu adalah pertarungan Naga legenda Surgawi yang pada saat ini mereka berusaha menunjukan siapa yang terkuat" sambungnya lagi.

Dan aku Hanya mendengarkan dengan serius informasi yang telah kurangkai dengan segala fakta yang ada, dan aku pun ingin...  
"Anoo Centaur..."

'Bbraaaaakkkkkk...

Tombak tersebut menancap dua meter didepanku setelah aku menghindari lemparan tombak tersebut, sebelum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku,

"Aku sudah lapar dan tunda dulu pertanyaanmu setelah aku memakan semua dagingmu" geram makluk tersebut, sambil mengambil tongkatnya dan kembali menyerangku secara membabi buta,

Aku pun terus menghindar dan sesekali menangkis dengan pedangku, dan kurasa cukup sampai disini saja, dengan menambah Sedikit Chakra dikakiku maka aku pun melesat cepat berada dibelakangnya,  
Dan dengan Pedang hitamku telah terlapis elemen angin dengan sekuat tenaga ku tebas habis secara vertikal tubuh makluk tersebut dari belakang, hingga akirnya tubuh makluk tersebut terbelah Dua dengan cipratan darah yang membanjiri sekeliling area hingga mengenai tubuh bagian atasku.  
Aku tidak menghiraukan masalah itu, berjalan pelan kearah tubuh terpotong itu aku pun mengambil tongkatnya, dan segera menyegelnya ditempat penyimpanan Fuin dibahuku bersama pedang hitam tersebut, dan setelah itu aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ketempat pertarungan Kedua Naga yang dibilang oleh Makluk barusan yang aku bunuh,  
.

.

Melompat, bermanuver lincah melewati dahan pohon yang ku lewati dengan menambah sedikit Chakra di telapak kakiku hingga menambah kecepatan pergerakanku.

Ya, sedikit lagi, setelah melewati lembah bukit didepanku, maka terlihat sudah apa yang terjadi dibalik bukit tersebut,  
Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, aku melompat tinggi melewati gundukan batu besar diatas bukit tersebut,

.

.

.

Maka

Telihatlah berbagai bangunan besar yang terlihat aneh diberbagai tempat dengan api yang membakar, asap yang membumbung tinggi di udara, mayat-mayat makluk penghuni daerah ini berserakan dan kehancuran dimana,  
Diatas langit terlihat cahaya-cahaya yang di iringi suara ledakan tanpa henti, dan di ikuti dengan Dua makluk yang terlihat saling hantam dan pukul makluk yang menyerupai Naga berwana Merah dan satu lagi berwarna putih,

'Aku rasa kedua makluk itu yang dikatankan oleh makluk yang ku bunuh tadi, aura kekuatan yang lumayan mengerikan' batin Naruto melihat pertarungan Naga Diatas langit

Sedang asik melihat pertarungan Naga diatas sana, munculah sebuah sobekan dimensi dibelakang Naruto, dan makluk yang muncul dari sobekan dimensi tersebut dengan cepat memegang Bahu Naruto namun sosok Naruto yang hendak dipegang bahunya telah menghilang dan detik berikutnya Naruto telah berada dibelakang makluk tersebut dengan tangan Naruto yang telah muncul sebuah Mini Rasenshuriken dalam gemgamannya yang siap Dihantamkanya ke kepala makluk didepannya.

'zzinnnkkkk... Bunyi bagai pergesekan kumpulan angin yang berputar cepat ditangannya.

"... apa Mau mu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang datar tanpa emosi

Makluk didepannya hanya yang bisa dibilang dalam wujud gadis manis yang mempunyai badan tergolong kecil berambut hitam dengan pakaian hitam bercampur putih, hanya tersenyum datar,

Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, wahai makluk asing" jawab gadis Loli didepannya santai  
"bisa kau hilangkan bola angin ditanganmu, itu membuat telingaku sakit" sambungnya lagi.

Namun posisi siaga Naruto masih bertahan, karena pancaran kekuatan yang sangat besar dari gadis tersebut sempat dirasakannya,

"hahh, baiklah" hilang sudah rasenggan ditangan Naruto, dan dia pun memposisikan tubuhnya untuk sejajar dengan gadis tersebut, sang gadis hanya melihat ke atas langit tempat masih terjadinya pertarungan tersebut,

"apa kau barasal dari belahan dimensi lain?" Tanya sang gadis tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Naruto hanya bingung harus jawab apa, namun betul dia berada dari dunia lain, bukan makluk asal dari sini.  
"yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada kosong,  
"apakah yang kau maksud antar dimensi itu adalah perbedaan Dunia ini dengan Dunia ku" lanjut Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"ya, betul" jawab gadis itu, "aku rasa Hanya Makluk yang mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih bisa melintasi antar dimensi" sambungnya.

Pernyataan yang membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa sang gadis mengetahui tingkatan kekuatannya

"Dan ku rasa, kekuatan asing yang kau miliki sangat besar, dan... Karena aku tak bisa mengukur batasan kekuatanmu" kata gadis tersebut.

"Siapa Namamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku, Orang biasanya memanggilku Ophis, Namamu..?"  
"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto jujur,  
.

.

.

'Bbbbbllllllaaaaaarrrrrrrrr...'

'wusssss...  
'wuusss...

Terpaan angin bekas ledakan besar teesebut mengganggu dan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Ophis.

Sedang asik berbincang tanya jawab mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi jauh didepan mereka, dimana banyak sekali berbagai Makluk yang seperti melayang dan bahkan terbang mengelilingi Area pertarungan kedua Naga itu sebelumnya.

Ledakan yang cukup mengejutkan, yang hampir meratakan sebagian besar kota didepan mereka berdua,  
Namun dibalik debu tebal dalam ledakan tersebut menampakan cahaya putih dan merah yang membumbung tinggi kelangit kelam, dengan limpahan aura kekuatan yang tak terbatas terasa bagi semua makluk sekitar yang mampu membuat semua makluk tersebut bergetar ketakutan dan ada pula yang merasakan trauma mendalam hingga dejavu kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali setelah berlalu beribu tahun.

Pancaran cahaya merah dan putih menyilaukan mata yang memandang, pancaran aura kekuatan yabg menggetarkan jiwa, di balik asap tebal terlihat dua sosok yang sangat besar terlihat saling adu kekuatan, dua sosok yang menyerupai naga yang sangat besar yang satu Naga yang berwarna merah darah, perwujudan asli Dari kaisar Naga langit Bernama Ddraig, dan satu lagi wujud asli dari saingannya Kaisar Naga Surgawi bernama Albion.

Dua Naga yang legendaris telah muncul dan saling adu kekuatan tanpa menghiraukan makluk sekelilingnya,

"Albion, sepertinya kita telah bangkit dan telah terlepas dari sacred gear" kata Sang Naga merah Ddraig yang masih mencoba mendorong Naga putih didepannya.

"Kau benar Ddraig, kita telah bangkit, aku dapat merasakan seluruh kekuatanku yang dapat menghancurkanmu" bala sang Naga putih Albion dengan Nada suara yang serak meremehkan.

"hahahaha, mengenang ribuan tahun telah berlalu ya, Albion"

"ya, ku rasa ribuan tahun tersegel sangat menyesakkan, haruskah Aku menghancurkan semua yang terkuat disini, bahwa Akulah yang kelak menjadi sang pemimpin tertinggi dari semua makluk" Balas Albion dengan melepaskan seluruh tekanan Aura kekuatannya, kekuatan kutukan yang mengandung unsur dari kesucian Kami-sama yang membuat seluruh makluk terkutuk harus bertekuk lutut akan pancaran kekuatan tersebut.

Ddraig hanya masih bertahan diposisinya saling mendorong dengan brutal tak berpengaruh akan Tekanan kekuatan dari Rivalnya,  
Mendorong sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Albion sedikit terdorong kebelakang, melihat hal itu Ddraig melepaskan tembakan Dragonshoot dari mulutnya ke arah Albion dengan intensitas tinggi,  
Albion yang tak sempat menghindar hanya menerima tembakan itu dengan Aura kekuatannya mengelilingi tubuhnya dan membelah tembakan itu Menjadi Dua dan terlempar ke dua arah belakangnya,  
Dan detik selanjutnya Ddraig telah berada didepannya dengan menyabetkan cakar tajamnya ke arah albion, dan dapat ditepis oleh Albion menggunakan Cambukan Ekor Naganya.

Dan pertarungan Adu fisik secara membabi buta teradi kembali, yang hanya kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang nampak hingga saking cepatnya pergerakan merek berdua.  
.

.

.

"Sirzech, sebaiknya kita kembali menjauh, karena mereka telah mencapai perubahan penuh, dan intensitas kekuatan mereka berdua sudah mencapai puncak tetinggi dari perwujudan Wujud Asli Sacred Gear mereka." Jelan Azazel, yang melihat para pasukan mereka tak sanggup menerima tekanan kekuatan kedua Naga tersebut,

"baiklah Azazel, Ajuka, Grafia, Sera cepatlah kalian buat Sihir teleportasi dan Kekai pelindung yang kuat untuk kita semua, dan kalian Para raja Naga bersiaplah digaris perlindungan depan" perintah Sirzech memberi komando kesemua Makluk yang berada disitu,

"dan kalian untuk Tim vali, cepatlah pergi ketempat kelompok Rias dan Sona, aku mohon jaga dan selamatkan mereka, dan urusan disini biar Kami yang tangani" sambung sirzech melihat ke arah tim Vali.

"baik Maou-sama" jawab mereka serempak dan lansung menghilang ketempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak tertarik untuk ikut bertarung Naruto?" Tanya Ophis terhadap Naruto  
"Tidak, dan ini bukanlah Urusanku, Aku disini hanya terdampar" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Ophis.

"Jika begitu, Aku pergi Dulu ya, ada beberapa Urusan yang akan ku urus, dan setidaknya Kau ada teman selain aku disini yang akan ikut memanaskan pertempuran Naga itu" Ophis mulai berdiri dan membelah udara Hampa dengan menyalurkan Kekuatan sihirnya, hingga terlihat sebuah Sayatan Dimensi yang lumayan besar.  
Dan Dari sayatan dimensi tersebut Keluarlah berbagai Makluk yang mengerikan yang sangat besar dengan Aura penuh kematian disekitarnya.

"Mereka Adalah para bawahanku, para monster terkutuk Dari Pusat Neraka dan dunia Kematian" tunjuk Ophis ke arah para Monster didepannya.

"Hidra" panggil Ophis,  
Sosok hidra yang sangat menyeramkan sering digambarkan dalam legenda rakyat Yunani bahwa monster mitologi ini terkenal paling kuat dan begitu dahsyat kehebatannya. Ia memiliki sembilan kepala ular naga. Jika salah satu kepala tersebut dipotong maka bisa tumbuh kembali.  
"kekuata HidraTak perlu menggunakan taring tajamnya untuk melumpuhkan mangsa, nafas dari hidra sendiri sanggup memberikan racun tingkat tinggi yang bisa membuat siapa saja mati seketika. Hidra tinggal berada di Danau Lerna di Argolid, sebagai akses jalan menuju dunia bawah tanah atau tempat orang-orang mati berkumpul." terang Ophis memperkenal kan kepada Naruto.

Selanjutnya.

Skilla,Dia merupakan makhluk legenda dalam mitologi Yunani. Skilla yang sebagai monster Dasar Neraka yang memiliki beberapa kepala anjing yang buas di pinggangnya. Makluk Bawahanku yang bertugas mengawasi para makluk terkutuk dala neraka"  
Selanjutnya makluk yang ditunjuk Ophis adalah

"Tarasque, makluk yang punya kepala singa dengan enam kaki beruang yang pendek. Tarasque juga punya tempurung kura-kura, tanduk-tanduk bercula dan ekor kalajengking. tarasque tinggal di sepanjang sungai Rhone, sungai yang berada di alam Kematian sebagai pemisah dengan Sang dewa tertinggi di alam kematian Tarasque juga makhluk buas yang akan menerkam siapa saja yang mencoba menentangnya"

Dan yang terakir adalah.

"Stoor, Naga kematian bagi bangsa kuno pada jaman dahulu kala, sebelum terjadinya Perang Antar tiga fraksi, sang Naga terkutuk dikenal dengan sebagai penebar kerusakan dan kematian kepada yang ingin menentangnya di Dalam kaum bangsa Para Naga" semua Monster panggilan Ophis tunduk hormat kearah Ophis,  
Dan Ophis hanya menyampaikan, "Dan untuk kalian para pengikutku yang terkutuk sekaranglah untuk kalian melepaskan dendam dan teror kalian terhada kedua Kaisar Naga Suragawi Disana"

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tediam dan sedikit kagum akan Monster pangglan Si gadis Loli disampingnya

Jauh diatas segala dunia, pembatas antar jalur berbagai dimensi yang dikenal sebagai celah dimensi, terlihat Seekor Naga yang sangat Besar yang dikenal sebagai Naga terkuat dari segala Naga, dan Sang pemimpin tunggal Dari Kaum Naga, naga yang tak pernah bisa digapai oleh Semua Makluk Sang Naga dengan Sebutan Sang impian Itu sendiri.

Naga, terkuat yang pernah ada, Sang Kaisar Raja Naga, Gread Red.  
Terbang dengan tenang ke arah dimana terjadi keretakan dimensi yang lebih parah, membelah dimensi dengan kekuatannya, memasuki bekas goresan dimensi tersebut, hingga Dia berada Jauh diatas langit Kelam Underworld,  
Kemunculan Sosok Gread red membuat semua Mata tertuju kepadanya, bahkan jauh disebuah pulau yang sangat besar mengambang diudara mulai menggetarkan Udara,  
Menebarkan Aura kutukan yang sangat pekat, dan setelah itu terdengar sebuah Auman bagai bunyi suara penanda hari kehancuran.

"Ggggrrrooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr"

Auman yang sangat dikenal oleh para bangsa naga, dan ditakuti oleh para pendahulu pengikut Kami-sama,

Sosok yang menjadi cikal bakal akhir dari segala akhir yang telah tertulis disebuah kitap Tua, ramalan yang tertulis Dari Kami-sama sendiri.

Sang Iblis tua yang dikenal sebagai Putra tunggal sang Bintang Fajar,Putra Dari raja Satan pertama,Satan Sang Pencetus Gelar Lucifer pertama dikalangan Makluk terkutuk di Underworld  
Adalah rizevim livan lucifer, berdarah Lucifer asli orang yang telah melepaskan segel Sang pembawa kehancuran Naga legendaris yang sempat ditakuti oleh Kami-sama dan Naga yang pernah bertarung sampai imbang dengan Gread red yaitu,  
666 (Trihexa) the Apocalyptic Beast atau dikenal Sang pembawa kehancuran.

Pulau yang mulai retak dan akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping, setelah kemunculan sang 666 dengan wujud yang sangat mengerikan, 666 memiliki penampilan binatang besar dengan karakteristik yang berasal dari binatang yang berbeda seperti singa, macan tutul, beruang, naga, dan memiliki tujuh leher dan tujuh kepala dan sepuluh tanduk, serta tujuh ekor tebal panjang dalam berbagai bentuk, memiliki empat lengan kekar dan dua kaki yang bahkan lebih tebal dari lengan. tubuh utama adalah bahwa primata yang condong ke depan tertutup bulu hitam dan apa yang tampaknya menjadi skala seluruh tubuhnya,  
Mengaum keras memekakan telinga, aura yang kekuatan yang hanya akan membawa kehancuran,

Naruto, dan beserta seluruh monster pengikut Ophis hanya diam dan memperhatikan setiap detail yang terjadi didepan mereka,  
Naruto menyakini, cepat atau lambat Dirinya pasti akan ikut dalam pertempuran para monster ini, namun untuk sementara waktu ini biarlah dirinya mengobservasi dulu dan mengumpulkan informasi seputar kejadian didunia ini,

Dan untuk antisipasi Dirinya sudah memasuki Mode Shanin, dengan penambahan penyeimbang chakra Bijuu mengalir aktif disetiap arus titik tanketsu diperedaran Chakra ditubuhnya, menyerap energi alam sisi negatif dalam skala besar, menampung dan menampung hingga dimana daya tahan tubuhnya mampu menampung energi alam yang bersifat negatif,  
Dengan penyeimbangan Chakra Bijuu ditubuhnya, sambil tetap fokus ke arah depan..

.

Pertempuran penentuan Takdir, yang akan ditentukan oleh sang Pembawa Takdir.  
.

.

.

Para Kelompok Rias dan Sona Hanya mulai pasrah melihat situasi disekitar mereka, para Monster diluar Nalar mereka muncul satu per satu, maklu legenda yang mereka kenal sabagai dongeng pengantar tidur sewaktu mereka kecil dulu, muncul dihadapan mereka.

Dan kedatangan Bikou dan kawannya hanya disambut dengan perasaan hampa oleh Rias dan kawan-kawan, apakah tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan,  
Kenapa, hari yang telah tertulis dalam kitab Tua harus pada generasi mereka saat ini,  
Dunia tanpa pengawasan Kami-sama, para Makluk berusaha memperlihatkan siapa yang terkuat, yang menunjukan sisi zaman yang berlaku seperti hukum rimba,

Didekat mereka, telah hadir berbagai sihir teleportasi dari berbagai Makluk pemimpin,  
Dimulai kedatangan para dewa dari mitologi romawi, yang dipimpin oleh para Dewa tertinggi,  
Para Dewa mitologi Yunani, bahkan para dewa Pemimpin dari setiap kepercayaan Manusia, dan bahkan Sang Raja dari segala Raja dalam Kerajaan dunia Manusia juga ikut berdatangan, sang Raja tertinggi Dari kerajaan Mesir Kuno,dan di dampingi oleh Para ras Dari golongan Para Pahlawan, yang banyak dihuni oleh para pemegang sacred gear yang kuat,

Mereka telah berkumpul, dibalik sebuah kubah kekkai pelindung yang sangat kuat dan besar, setelah mereka menyadari kebangkitan Sang Penghancur, dan kedatangan para Makluk Kuat dari berbagai ras,  
Dan kebangkitan Sang Para Kaisar Naga yang saling bermusuhan yang akan bergabung dalam Pertempuran Besar Kali ini,  
Bahkan Dari Bangsa Youkai yang dipimpin oleh Kyubi yang bernama Yakasa-hime ikut andil bergabung dangan berbagai Jenis Youkai legenda dan terkuat mengikutinya.

Naruto merasakan Kehadiran berbagai Makluk yang sangat kuat diberbagai tempat di kota yang besar ini, dan dia pun Hanya menyaksikan dan menunggu hal besar akan terjadi.

"Dunia yang mengejutkan" bisik Naruto lirih, dengan pandangan Matanya yang sudah menggelap  
Sedikit demi sedikit Pancaran Chakra disertai Aura kekuatan yang bersumber dari tubuhnya meningkat, dan meningkat secara perlahan, dan secara perlahan pula sebuah kegelapan didalam hatinya mulai menggapai dinding pembatas yang telah meredam segala yang telah menggerogoti jiwanya,

"MUSNAHKAN MEREKA" suara fikiran menyatu dengan pita suaranya yang sudah berubah sedikit serak, mata yang menggelap menghitam.

.

.

.

See you next Chap..


	6. Chapter 6

Next Chap,

Langsung saja.

And thank's for your riview.  
Flame or support will be make me understand about chap 1 until chap 5, next seasson i will reply your Riview one by one,

So, enjoy this fict..

Setelah kemunculan beberapa sosok makhluk raksasa dan berbagai Para Fraksi dari berbagai mitologi dan kepercayaan diseluruh dunia yang berkumpul Didalam sebuah Kubah kekkai, Mereka mulai mempersiapkan diri mereka beserta pasukan yang mereka bawa.

Melihat kemunculan Sang 666 dibawah kendali Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang belum sempurna, dan Sosok Samael yang terikat rantai Hitam sebagai perantara pengendali Sang 666 dengan Kuasa Rizevim dalam kelompoknya sendiri.

hingga kedatangan Gread red kemungkinan akan memicu Kehancuran Dunia ini, bahkan akan berimbas ke Dunia dimensi lain, sehingga akan menyebabkan Ruang Distorsi kehampaan, dimana semua Kehidupan akan terhapus, dan para makluk Supranatural akan musnah, sebuah kehampaan tanpa dasar yang tak bisa lagi dijelaskan dengan pengetahuan yang mereka miliki,

.

.

.

Sang 666 telah terlepas, dan mulai membuka penyerangan pertama, dimana ketujuh jenis kepalanya memuntahkan gumpalan api yang sangat besar dan panas keseluruh penjuru Di underworld, ledekan-ledakan besar kembali terjadi membumi hanguskan seluruh isi Berpusat dikota ini,  
Sedangkan Kubah kekkai yang disebrang perlahan mulai retak tak mampu menahan serangan bola api yang di tembakan oleh Sang Naga 666,

Perlahan semua kubu dalam kekkai tersebut mulai menyiapkan formasi tempur masing-masing, berpencar keposisi pasukan penyerang setiap Kubu dari seluruh penjuru, dengan digaris depan para Monster terkuat mereka untuk membuka penyerangan mereka,

Sang Gread red mulai meluncur terbang kebawah untuk menghadang langsung Sang 666, tak jauh di atas daratan, dan semburan bola api yang sangat besar serta panas membelah udara melesat cepat mengenai badan sang Naga 666, dan setelah itu baru diluncurkan berbagai serangan tembakan jarak jauh terkuat mereka dari setiap kubu,

Sehingga membuat Sang 666 terdorong mundur, namun serangan tersebut tak dapat membuat Sang penghancur tumbang,  
Disisi para Dewa perwakilan dari Mitologi yunani, yang diwakili oleh Dewa Ares sang dewa perang dan Dewi Athena sang Dewi perang di ikuti dengan beberapa pasukan Elit setianya yang dikenal Saint Seiya, para pasukan yang tangguh yang dipilih langsung dari berbagai ras Oleh dewa tertinggi Zeus, yaitu,  
Dragon Shiryu sang Kesatria pembasmi Naga  
Cygnus Hyoga sang ksatria pengendali es,  
Andromeda sang Kesatria pengendali rantai kematian,

Phoenix Ikki sang kesatria Api. Itu lah para pengawal sekaligus pasukan Elit yang dimiliki Dewi Athena

Dan ada pula berbagai pasukan Elit dibawah kepemimpinan Dewa Ares , yang terdiri dari Bangsa Sparta dan Bangsa Viking, mereka terkenal dengan bangsa yang gila akan perperangan, memegang berbagai senjata Gladiator lengkap yang membuat penampilan mereka dikenal sebagai Ghost of The War.

Ares yang berdiri digaris depan memberikan perintah beserta Dewi Athena melepaskan Aura kekuatan Yang terbilang Suci untuk mendukung pergerakan para Saint yang telah melepaskan kekuatan mereka masing-masing kearah Sang 666, dengan pembuka jalan dan pemberi celah oleh para pasukan dari Ares,

"Hheeaaaahhhh, kita Hancurkan musuh yang didepan kitaaa"  
Teriak Dewa ares mengomandoi para pasukannya dengan memegang tombak legendaris pembelah Petir pemberian ayahnya Zeus.

Disisi lain, para dewa dari Mitologi Romawi, yang diwakili oleh Dewa Zero sang dewa perang pemimpin Kaum terkutuk Abyss, kaum penghuni kegelapan dengan kawannya sang Dewa Vulkan, si dewa api dari segala gunung  
Dimulai Dewa Vulkan menembakan bola Api vulkano dengan penuh hempasan larva yang panas dari bawah posisi terbang sang 666, sehingga menyebabkan Sang 666 mulai kehilangan keseimbangan terbangnya dan hendak menapaki Tanah Sang 666 telah menerima serangan secara besar dari segala arah oleh pasa pasukan tempur para dewa, sehingga membuat Sang 666 semakin murka,  
Dengan mengibaskan cakarnya yang sangat besar dan tajam, dengan semburan bola api yang besar kesegala arah oleh kesemua kepalanya,

yang menghancurkan daratan di atas Underworld beserta segala isinya. Korban pun berjatuhan dan para pasukan pun berhamburan dari kengerian sang 666

Sehingga para dewa mitologi menarik kembali para pasukannya, dan penyerangan selanjutnya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan sang naga putih Albion dihadapan 666, Albion mengadu kekuatan fisik walau dari segi ukuran Albion kalah,

Namun itu tak menyurutkan semangat Albion untuk menyerang 666, selagi adu pukulan dan tembakan-tembakan dalam skla besar, Ddraig pun tak mau kalah dan ikut menyerang sang 666 dari arah belakang dan dibanti oleh para monster legenda disetiap Mitologi maupun Fraksi,

Para pemimpin setiap Fraksi dan Mitologi terpaksa mundur, karena didepan mereka bukan lagi pertarungan untuk mengalahkan, namun pertarungan didepan mereka pertarungan untuk menunjukan siapa yang terkuat,

Sang 666 terkepung dari segala sisi, menerima serangan dan membalas serangan, itulah yang dia lakukan, mengamuk sejadi-jadinya membuat semua Monster yang menyerangnya terlempar kesegala arah, bahkan Kedua Kaisar Naga Langit pun ikut terhempas oleh amukan 666,

.

Kota yang indah dan megah sebelumnya, kota terbesar Di underworld telah rata dengan tanah, bahkan segi kehancurannya mencapai kawasan Grigori kawasan para malaikat pembangkang, dan antar dimensi pun kena dampaknya berupa gempa-gempa dan kejadian alam yang terbilang aneh bagi setiap makluk yang tak menyadari pertempuran besar di Underworld,  
Pembatas Antar dimensi pun retak, karena tak bisa menampung dampak dari setiap adu kekuatan antar makluk terkuat di antara semua makluk,  
puing-puing bangunan berserakan dimana-mana, Para Monster yang menyerang sudah mulai kelelahan, dan ada pula yang terluka para, terlebih para Kaum Naga sangat terlihat memilukan,

Mereka tak mampu untuk mengalahkan Sang 666, bahkan sang Gread Red pun kelihatan kelelahan dibuatnya, walau sempat terlihat imbang pertarungannya melawan 666, Sang 666 hanya mengaung marah, bahkan tekanan Aura kekuatannya sudah mulai merusak segala sesuatu yang ada di underworld.

Dan pertarungan 666 dengan Gread Red pun kembali terjadi, dan bahkan yang sekarang lebih brutal dan gila, kekuatan yang tak dapat ditahan lagi lepas sudah semakin membuat pembatas Antar dimensi hancur yang memperlihatkan pemandangan langit yang retak menampakan ruang kehampaan tanpa dasar,

Para dewa mitologi, Para Fraksi yang terlibat dan para Makluk legenda yang menyaksikan, mereka serentak terbang Keatas langit, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka masing-masing untuk menahan setiap pecahan Celah Ruang distorsi kehampaan yang akan memakan dunia Mereka, seperti yang mereka ketahui

akan makna hari akhir dari semua Makluk, hari dimana kehancuran tanpa akhir, kehampaan tanpa dasar,

untuk itu mereka secara serempak menahan retakan dimensi tersebut, supaya Hari Ragnarog, hari kehancuran yang telah diramalkan tidak akan terjadi, walau sampai kapanpun,  
Mereka melepaskan energi merekan secara besar-besaran mencoba menahan dan memperbaiki kerusakan dalam celah dimensi tersebut.

Dan biarkan urusan sang 666 dengan Gread red, karena pertarungan mereka memang telah diramalkan dan sebagai penentu dari akhir zaman Ini.

.

*flash of dream one side,

'Naruto, biarkan Aku yang menjadi hokage, karena aku ingin membuat sebuah revolusi perubahan terhadap desa ini'

...

'Naruto, urusan Sasuke yang akan menjadi hokage, biar kami yang mengurusnya'

...

'Maafkan Aku Naruto, aku ma.. menyukai Sasuke-kun'

...

'walau pun Naruto Kuat, menurut Kami biarkan Sasuke yang memimpin walau beberapa tahun kebelakang Sasuke sempat memberontak, namun jasanya dibalik layar tak diragukan lagi seperti layaknya Itachi'

...

'seorang monster tak layak untuk memimpin'

...

'Maaf Naruto, sahabat ku, Aku terpaksa menerima pernikahan itu'

...

'Maafkan aku, naruto-kun para tetua Klan dan Otou-san telah merencanakan perjodohanku dengan seorang kage demi ikatan desa dan antar Klan terhormat'

...

'ingatlah Naruto, kekuatan yang besar dibutuhkan tanggung jawab yang besar, jika tidak semua itu akan menjadi bencana besar'

...

'Tekanlah kebencianmu Naruto, jika tidak kau akan menjadi seperti aku dan Kaguya'

...

'Dan semuanya butuh pengorbanan yang besar'

...

'Kami hanya takut kau akan menjadi kegelapan yang baru didunia ini'

...

'Sebaiknya kau ikut pelatihan Naruto, supaya kau bisa mempelajari dan mencari apa tujuanmu selanjutnya, dunia sudah tanpa perperangan'

...

'Roda takdir ada ditanganmu Naruto, kami telah sepakat untuk memberikan segala kekuatan kami untukmu,karena walau pun kami akan terhapus kami akan tetap bersamamu'

...

'Karena Kami percaya padamu'

...

"sampai jumpa teman-teman, biarkan aku mengubur semuanya mulai dari sini, berada ditangan Shinigami"

""Shiki Fuin: Hakke Sinjetsu Uzufuin""

*Now Underworld.

Mata yang menghitam mulai terbuka, semua ingatan kegelapan dalam dirinya menguap, membutakan matanya, menutupi kesadarannya, memberi ilusi akan kenyataan telah yang dilaluinya,  
Perasaan hampa, padangan yang kosong, kekuatan yang semakin membara membakar perasaannya yang terdalam,

Naruto mulai berdiri tegak, kekuatan yang sangat besar dan mengerikan menguar dari tubuhnya, aura Chakra orange dan keunguan membungkus menyelimuti dirinya, sehingga mebuat terpaan angin disekitar nya mengamuk menerbangkan berbagai kerikil kecil, membuat retakan tanah yang dipijaknya,

Beberapa Monster pengikut Ophis yang menemaninya terpaksa menjaga jarak dari Naruto, karena tak sanggup menahan tekanan aura kekuatan Naruto, membuat mereka bergetar bertekuk lutut tak jauh disamping Naruto,

Naruto yang berdiri tegak hanya memandang kosong jauh kedepan, dengan Mata yang menghitam, bola mata yang terlihat merah dengan garis vertikal pembatas nya,

Secara perlahan Aura chakra orange dan ungu membungkus tubuhnya mulai membentuk sesosok wujud Rubah yang transparan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, dan itu tidak terlalu besar, kemungkinan Aura wujud chakra itu Hanya sebesar Bayangan Susanoo milik Itachi,

Dan setelah perubahan Aura chakra naruto menyerupai Kyubi yang transparan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan lambaian Ekor yang berjumlah sepuluh.  
Dan disekitar pijakannya keluarlah berbagaimacam rantai chakra, sebuah jutsu khas klan uzumaki rantai Chakra yang melambai malas disekeliling naruto, seakan rantai tersebut melindungi Sang tuannya.

'wwuuussssss, bbllaaarrrrr

Sekali hentakan kuat yang meninggalkan cekungan besar bekas tanah pijakannya, Naruto melompat sambil menerjang sekuatnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila,  
Detik berikutnya sebuah hantaman tinju terlapis chakra menghantam dengan kuat Badan Sang 666 hingga membuat Naga tersebut terseret dan terpental cukup kuat menghantam Tanah yang menghancurkan area sekitar, dan disusul dengan terkaman beberapa Rantai chakra menghantam lagi lebih kuat Ketempat Sang Naga 666 terhantam yang menyebabkan goncangan gempa kecil dan ledakan yang lumayan besar diiringi asap dan debu berterbangan mengelilingi area tersebut,

Para Monster legendaris dan Para Naga disekitar area pertarungan membulatkan Mata mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya akan yang menghantam Sang 666 barusan, yang mereka lihat sebelumnya hanya seberkas cahaya orange melesat cepat dan membuat Sang 666 terlempar menghantam tanah dan disusul beberapa rantai aneh turut menghantamnya juga.

Gread Red yang melihat kejadian didepannya barusan hanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto dibalik asap dan debu yang tebal,

Auman kemarahan semakin menjadi dari teriakan sang kepala tujuh 666

"Gggrrrrrrooooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr"

Yang menandakan Sang 666 semakin marah, kepala yang berjumlah Tujuh itu menatap Naruto yang diselimuti Chakra menyerupai Kyubi dengan nyalang, berdiri tegak sekuat tenaga, 666 mulai melompat dan menghantam dengan sapuan tinjunya kearah Naruto, dan membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa ratus meter diakhiri menabrak sebuah bangunan yang telah hancur, dan selanjutnya ketujuh kepala Sang 666 menembakan bola Api yang besar kearah Naruto.

"kkkaaaabbbbooommmmmm.,, ddduarrr,, dduuuaaarrrr

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi kembali menggetarkan tanah, selagi Sang 666 terlengah Gread Red melaju cepat di belakang 666 dan juga menghantam dengan tinjunya sekuat tenaga namun hal itu diketahui oleh 666, Dia pun menghindar kesamping dan mencambukan ekornya kepunggung Gread red,  
gread red menangkap cambukan ekor dari 666 menariknya serta melemparnya dengan menghempaskan sekuat tenaga lalu di akhiri tembakan bola api Dari mulut Gread Red kearah 666 hingga gocangan kuat kembali terjadi, Dari kejauhan Naruto yang telah bangkit kembali,  
Chakra orange berlapis ungu menguar ganas dari tubuh Naruto, hingga beberapa Para Dewa mitologi maupun iblis merasakan jelas Tekanan Aura kekuatan aneh yang mereka rasakan dari kejauhan atas langit, namun mereka tetap fokus untuk menyalurkan kekuatan mereka secara besar-besaran untuk menutupi retakan-retakan celah distorsi dimensi paralel tersebut,  
Dan Naruto mulai melepaskan dan meningkatkan Chakra serta energi Senjutsu secara Basar-besaran, sehingga kembali membentuk sosok Kyubi yang setara besarnya dengan 666 dan Gread Red, Naruto dalam mode full biju kembali dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar, hingga Kembali ikut menghantam sang 666 kembali,

Pertarungan yang bisa dikatakan Dua lawan Satu, meski tak seimbang itu bukan suatu hambatan untuk Sang 666, karena Dia lah Sang Penghancur yang diramalkan, dimulai dengan awal kehancuran Dunia Underworld, Meski sekarang terjadi pertarungan Antar Monster yang meluluh lantahkan Dunia Underworld saat ini,

.

.

.

Terlihat dari kejauhan, terdapat beberapa Makluk yang membawa beratus pasukan,para pasukan yang menggunakan tudung hitam menutupi tubuh mereka, dan memegang senjata yang menyerupai sabit besar ditangan mereka,  
mereka yang dulunya Para kesatria yang Mati dalam kegelapan dan tersesat di alam kematian dikenal dengan GrimReapper, pasukan yang loyal terhadap Dewa pemimpin dunia Kematian yang dikenal dengan Dewa Hades, dia adalah pemimpin dunia bawah, dunia Kematian dalam mitologi kuno Yunani, dan beberapa ada pula pihak Iblis, RizevimLivan Lucifer Putra Bintang Fajar beserta para kelompoknya,

Dan mereka membawa sosok Makluk yang dibelenggu oleh beberapa rantai hitam, dengan tangan yang dipasung, sosok yang mempunyai sepasang sayap hitam bagai sayap malaikat pembangkang, namun sayapnya lebih besar dan lebar membentang menemani beberapa ratus pasukan Dewa Hades Dan Iblis Rizevim,  
sosok Itu adalah Samael , Samael adalah makluk jenis malaikat sebagai sosok yang jahat namun sosok yang ditakuti oleh para Naga dan para Makluk terkutuk lainnya. Hal ini karena ia merupakan malaikat yang bekerja di bawah Tuhan namun memiliki peran sebagai Malaikat Kematian.

Samael dulunya merupakan salah satu dari ArchAngel, Para Malaikat yang dipilih Langsung oleh Kami-sama sebagai Para petinggi malaikat, dan Bahkan malaikat terkuat di antara Bangsanya, yang ikut dalam pertempuran Kami-sama dikawal Oleh para ArchAngel melawan Naga Sang 666, kemenangan Kami-sama melawan 666 dengan mengorbankan Samael sebagai penguat segel untuk menyegel 666 dibawah Kutukan Samael,

Dan sekarang Dia dibangkitkan lagi oleh Dewa Hades, yang berkomplot dengan Rizevim, mereka datang ketempat pertempuran untuk memanaskan suasana dan mempercepat Hari kehancuran yang telah diramalkan,  
Dan tak lama mereka mendekat, akhirnya mereka dihadang oleh , para Monster Mitologi dan Para Raja Naga, hingga kedua Naga langit pun ikut menghadang mereka,  
Maka terjadilah pertempuran yang besar, antara para Monster dan Naga melawan Dewa Hades beserta Pasukannya dan Rizevim dengan kelompoknya

.

.

.

"Athena, kenapa si Bangsat Hades juga datang kesini" seru Dewa Ares melihat kearah pertempuran Hades dibawah sana,

"Aku tidak tahu Ares, apa mungkin mereka dikirim oleh Zeus-sama" balas Athena, namun mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Ares. Yang masih mempertahankan posisi Mereka menyalurkan kekuatan mereka,  
.

.

disisi Iblis dan Para dewa mitologi masih berkutat dengan kegiatan mereka menyalurkan energi mereka,  
"Ajuka, apakah itu si Rizevim" tanya Sirzech

"Aku rasa itu memang Dia, ck.. Dasar Situa bangsat" gerutu Ajuka,

"Sirzech, Ajuka sepertinya kedatangan mereka pertanda tidak bagus, aku sepertinya mengenal sosok besar yang mereka bawa, kalau tidak salah itu adalah Samael,.. Bangsat si tua Hades, dia membangkitkan Sang Malaikat Kematian" gerutu Azazel kepada Para Maou Iblis.

"yang jelas biarkan para Naga dan Makluk Mitologi Lain menyelesaikan Mareka" kata Maou Leviathan.

Para kelompak Rias dan Sona pun Ikut membantu untuk menyalurkan energi sihir mereka terhadap salah satu retakan dimensi tersebut, dibantu dengan Para Youkai, dan pemimpin mereka Yasaka-hime,

.

.

.

Pertarungan Naruto dalam Mode Full Bijuu masih berlangsung panas, gunung-gunung dan hutan-hutan yang menjadi salah sasaran bahkan tempat terhantamnya bekas pertarungan mereka sudah rata dengan kehancuran besar dimana-mana,

Saling Adu tembak Bola Api raksasa melawan Bijuudama raksasa, tanpa ada yang mengalah diantara Ketiga Makluk yang bertempur, Gread red Pun tak mau kalah menggerahkan kekuatan penuhnya ketika beradu kekuatan fisik dengan Sang 666 yang menyebabkan getaran gempa kehancuran dan hempasan yang sangat kuat

Naruto yang sudah mulai kelelahan Karena Menggunakan Kekuatan Penuhnya, bahkan Secara perlahan kulitnya sudah mulai terkikis karena sudah hampir mencapai batasnya menggunakan Dua kekuatan besar tanpa batas dalam dirinya mulai membakar Kulitnya,

Kesadaran Naruto mulai perlahan timbul, dan matanya yang menghitam mulai memutih dan bola matanya masih berwarna merah, Chakra yang menyerupai Kyubi menyelimuti tubuhnya masih berkobar ganas, dengan usaha dan kesadaran yang akan terganti naruto melepaskan lilitan rantai ke arah Sang 666.

Hingga Sang 666 terikat Kuat dengan Rantai Chakra Milik Naruto, mengekang pergerakan 666 mengikat Kuat tubuhnya, hingga membuat 666 berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan ikatan Rantai Chakra tersebut,

Dan melihat Kesempatan Itu Naruto memulai menyerap segala kekuatan Senjutsu melingkupi area Underworld secara besar-besaran, dan menggerahkan segala kekuatan Bijuu didalam tubuhnya yang sampai sejauh mana ditampung oleh tubuhnya lalu membuat sebuah bijuudama dalam ukuran kecil yang mengandung unsur partikel Chakra penghancur yang terkuat,  
Setelah Aura Chakra Negatif dan Positif menyatu sehingga membuat lingkaran bulat kecil nan padat, Naruto menelan Bola Bijuudama tersebut guna memberikan Pasokan Chakra Bijuu dalam tubuhnya untuk menambah lagi unsur penghancur yang lebih kuat lagi,  
hingga membuat badan nya menggembung sampai seluruh Aura Chakra yang melingkupi tubuh Naruto juga ikut terserap kedalam mulutnya, yang menghilangkan sosok Kyubi transparan yang menyelimutinya tadi,  
Dan yang terakhir tinggal menembakan dengan kekuatan penuh terhadap 666 yang sedang terikat oleh rantai Chakra milik Naruto,

Disisi lain, Gread red yang melihat persiapan Naruto untuk tembakan pemungkasnya, Gread red pun juga ikut menyiapkan bola api terkuat miliknya, mengerahkan segala kekuatan sihirnya, yang membuat tekanan bola api yang terpanas yang pernah ada,  
Naruto pun menembakan mini bijuudama milikknya dan di ikuti dengan gread red menembakan bola api yang terkuatnya,

'wwwuuisssshhhh...wwuuuuiissssss...  
Dua kekuatan dengan daya ledak penghancur tingkat tinggi ditembakan dengan kecepatan tinggi, terlihat bagai laser api yang sangat cepat meleset menghantam ke arah Sang Naga 666...

'DddduuuuuuaaaaaRrrrrrrrr,,...

Ledakan yang sangat dahsyat menyilaukan mata, menghancurkan pulau area pertarungannya, hingga menimbulkan gempa keseluruh Daratan yang Ada di Underworld, para makluk yang menyaksikan ledakan tersebut seluruh badannya bergetar hebat, ketakutan, akan kah ini permulaan dari hari akhir.?  
.

.

.

Asap tebal masih membumbung tinggi, dengan api-api yang masih berkobar, terlihat bagai lautan Api membakar semua yang dihasilkan dari ledakan tersebut, pertarungan para Raja Naga dan Para Monster Mitologi sempat terhenti dan mereka berusaha menghindar dari dampak ledakan yang sangat dahsyat tersebut, ketika mereka bertempur melawan para Pasukan Hades, Grimreapper dan mereka berusaha menaklukan Samael yang berada dikubu Dewa Hades,

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah melepaskan mode Shanin dan Bijuunya telah kembali dalam bentuk tubuhnya semula, berdiri tegak dalam keadaan telanjang Dada sambil menghirup Nafas kelelahan,

Tak jauh disampingnya Gread red juga masih berdiri tegak sambil memperhatikan kedepannya, asap tebal yang masih menyelimuti area pertarungannya, dan Dia masih memperhatikan, apakah Sang 666 sudah kalah atau masih bisa bertahan,

Setelah asap dan kabut menipis, barulah terlihat sosok Sang 666 terbaring lemah, dengan luka bakar yang menghanguskan keseluruh tubuhnya, Dia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun gagal, tapi ada yang aneh,  
Kenapa Sang 666 yang di Rasakan Gread red yang saat ini agak berbeda ketika mereka berterung ratusan tahun yang lalu,

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya tumbang juga Makluk Aneh itu" Naruto berbicara sendiri ketika melihat kenyataan Sang 666 sudah Kalah,  
'tapi kenapa aku merasakan seperti kekuatanya terbagi Dua' batin Naruto yang merasa ganjil akan aliran kekuatan sihir Sang 666 kacau dan seperti terikat oleh aliran sihir luar, namun sangat kuat,

Maka itu Naruto mengaktifkan Mode Kyubinya yang hanya mode pengaliran Chakra kyubi dalam skala kecil yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan mantel Chakra orange, bermotif hitam pola garis di sekitar mantelnya itu,  
Dan langkah selanjutnya adalah melepaskan rantai chakra untuk kembali mengikat Sang 666, merangkai beberapa segel tangan, dengan menghentakannya ketanah,

Sehingga muncul berbagai simbol tulisan kenji aksara fuin jutsu melingkari area Sang 666 terbaring, tulisan-tulisan Aksara fuin Jutsu tersebut membungkus Tubuh sang 666 hingga membentuk sebuah bongkahan cahaya keluar dari tubuh 666, yang diikat oleh rantai tulisan Fuin sehingga cahaya tersebut tertarik ke arah Naruto dengan Bantuan rantai Chakranya,  
Tertarik kuat hingga terlepas cahaya putih tersebut dari tubuh lemah sang 666 dimana Naruto telah merentangkan tanganya kedepan seakan siap menyegel cahaya putih tersebut, yang menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, Cahaya putih tersebut semakin memudar merasuki tubuh Naruto hingga menghilang,  
Yang menyisakan balutan Kanji aksara Fuin disekujur baju Mantel Chakra Naruto, dan akhirnya memudar dan menghilang meninggalkan tubuh Naruto seperti semula,

'Untuk sekarang kekuatan yang terbagi itu telah kutarik serengah, supaya pasokan Energi makluk tersebut tidak bisa sampai maksimal ketika dia sudah kembali sadar' pikir Naruto, setelah melihat hasil kerjanya.

Kekuatan yang dapat disegel Naruto kedalam tubuhnya, karena Sang 666 mempunyai ikatan segel lain yang terhubung kesuatu makluk, yang bisa dikenal makluk tersebut adalah penghubung kekuatan 666 dari Samael, sang Malaikat kematian, yang kematiannya tubuhnya menjadi bahan segel untul 666 terdahulu waktu pertempurannya bersama Kami-sama.

.  
.

.

Pertarungan Monster legendaris telah reda, sekarang tinggal menyisakan pertarungan para Pasukan Dewa Hades dan Rizevim, para Grim Reapper telah dibabat Habis Oleh para Raja Naga,  
Dan Samael dalam kelompok itu pun sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, karena penarikan kekuatan Sang 666 secara paksa oleh Naruto, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Samael melepaskan Aura sihir suci campuran Kutukan terhadap para musuhnya sehingga membuat Para Monster yang menyerangnya menghindar sejauh mungkin, dan terlebih kepada kedua Naga surgawi yang berusaha melawan sihirnya dengan sihir aura Naga Suci mereka,  
Ledakan kekuatan pun terjadi, membuat angin berhembus kuat, dengan tekanan kekuatan yang saling beradu, sihir yang mengandung kutukan terkuat,

"Hades, sebaiknya kita sekarang mundur" peringat Rizevim yang melihat para dewa dan iblis telah selesai memperbaiki retakan celah distorsi dimensi,

"Kurang ajar, makluk apa yang membaitai Sang 666 tadi, sehingga si Samael pun juga ikut terkena imbasnya, untuk saat ini kita bawa kembali 666 dan Samael, ada beberapa yang harus diperbaiki, dan untuk menyempurnakan tingkat kehidupan mereka kita membutuhkan Buah kehidupan dari daerah Olimpus, yang dijaga ketat oleh para dewa bodoh tersebut," kata Hades dengan Geram penuh emosi,

"iya, kau betul Hades, supaya tingkat pengendalian sihir dan kekuatan mereka 100% kembali. Dan bukan seperti sekarang" sambung Rizevim

Dan setelah Itu mereka menghilang dengan sihir teleportasi mereka, meninggalkan Area pertarungan yang telah hancur lebur keseluruhan, sepertinya Para pihak Iblis terpaksa mengungsi kekawasan Grigori milik para Malaikat Pembangkang, sebelum para Pihak Iblis melalukan pembangunan ulang terhadap Wilayahnya,

.

.

.

Naruto yang telah kembali seperti semula, hanya melihat Gread red terban kembali kedalam robekan dimensi yang dibuatnya, kemungkinan banyal kerjaan Gread red akan kerusalan dimensi saat ini,.  
Menormalkan Chakranya, kembali ke saluran Chakranya semula, chakra Bijuu yang menetralisir menutupi keseimbangan tubuh Naruto dengan keadaan sekitar,  
Dan seterusnya dirinya berjalan kedepan, ketempat Para pihak Iblis berkumpul untuk mencari informasi selanjutnya,

Terlihat dari kejauhan, Ophis yang memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan Datar,  
'Hanya untuk melihat kesenangan mereka sesaat' pikir Ophis dan kembali menghilang.

See you,

Next Chap..


	7. Chapter 7

Riview..

ajidarkangel: Bagus author. Lanjut upnya moga bisa kilat :v  
Me: Ni dah lanjut,

Trafalaq D Avan: naruto seperti pecundang aja  
dr kecil di pangil monster  
waktu udah dewasa masih juga di pangil monster padahal udah selamatkan dunia shinobi  
terus di tingalkan dua wanita yg di cintainya habis itu lagi ngak di percaya jadi hokage  
pecundang besar :v  
Me: Hahah, mank dibikin ngenes disini, biar dapet feel nya,

Sinta Dewi468: makin menarik ceritanya apa disini narutio punya doujutsu ?  
Lanjut lagi thor aku tunggu lo :v  
Me: Kalu tmbah Doujutsu, nanti lah me fikir dulu ya, thanks,

Seneal: Next  
Me: Ni dah next.

Neng275: Lnjutkan pak thor  
Me: Ni dah lanjut.

Nina: hancurkan elemen nation yang menghianati naru thor, musnah kan  
Me: Hahaha, nanti dibikin back time travel

Ae Hatake: Next  
Me: Dah tu,

.980: tnggu klnjtan nya  
Me: Ship..

Asd: lanjutkahjn ea  
Me: Shippp..

saputraluc000: wow.  
Me: Hahaha..

iswandi: Keren banget fic nya up lagi lah jng lama ya Author ane tunggu update tan nya arigatogozimas  
Me: Sippp, ni dah up.

WeedLovers: Neextt  
Me: Shiippp

DeniTri: fighting nya kereenn,,  
lanjut thor  
Me: Shipp, thank..

And thanks for you Riview, and flame or support, that all will make me, so...

So enjoy this's fict,

Letssss...

Rreeeaadddsss...

Selepas kepergian Sang penghancur 666, yang hanya menyisakan daratan yang penuh kehancuran, trauma yang mendalam bagi Makluk yang lemah mental dan kekuatan hingga, seluruh penjuru Underworld sudah banyak yang tak layak tuk dibuni maupun ditinggali,

Semua Makluk dalam berbagai Golongan yang mendominasi keberadaannya didunia ini sedang berkumpul, para Pemimpin Mereka sedang melakukan pertemuan Darurat untuk membahas segala kekacauan yang telah terjadi,

Ditengah para makluk berkumpul terdapat sebuah Kubah kekkai yang sangat kuat, yang mana didalamnya terdapat semua para pemimpin beserta para penjaga setianya berkumpul sedang melakukan perbincangan yang sangat serius,.

.

.

.

Disisi Lain, kalangan Para Naga beserta para Monster legenda dalam setiap Mitologi juga berkumpul, tak jauh dari perkumpulan Makluk-makluk yang melakukan pertemuan penting.

.

.

.

.

*One side.

Dari kejauhan Aku melihat Sebuah Kekkai Dalam ruang lingkup yang besar menutupi semua Makluk yang berkumpul didalamnya, Dan Aku pun terus berjalan menuju Kekkai tersebut.

Setelah Aku tiba didepan kekkai tersebut, Aku pun membuat sebuah segel tangan, dan mengalirkan sedikit Chakra ku sambil mengulurkan tangan ku kedepan untuk menyentuh Kekkai tersebut,  
Dan Hasilnya Aku dapat menembus Kekkai itu dengan Mudah, sebuah segel tangan Jutsu Fuin penyimpanan yang sering dipakai oleh para Ninja untuk menyimpan perlengkapan mereka dalam sebuah dimensi skala kecil, dan disitulah poin penting yang telah Aku kembangkan, dimana Aku memodifikasi Fuin tersebut Untuk memotong ruang padat dan jarak dengan melompati Dimensi yang masih terikat oleh ruang dan waktu untuk bisa Aku menembus segala Kekkai ataupun benda padat dengan jarak tertentu.

Setelah Aku memasuki Kekkai tersebut, dengan Chakra Ku tekan serendah mungkin untuk menghindari kecurigaan mereka terhadapku, Ku lihat sekeliling semua Makluk disini sepertinya mempunyai beberapa kelompok dan ada Beberepa Monster yang sepertinya mereka sedang berunding,

Maka itu Ku lanjutkan langkah ku, ketempat segerombolan Makluk yang kemungkinan Para Iblis yang kemungkinan mereka Seumuran danganku, dan mereka terlihat seperti terlibat pembicaraan yang serius, Aku pun memcoba mendengar apa yang mereka Bicarakan guna untuk mendapatkan Informasi yang berharga,  
Dan Aku pun bersandar dekat bangunan runtuh didekat mereka,

"Rias, sebaiknya kita sekarang pergi ketempat gerombolan Monster Disana Mana tahu Kedua Naga Surgawi mereka sudah mulai tenang," kata Seorang Gadis iblis yang memakai kacamata dengan stelan rambut sebahu terhadap temannya yang berambut merah sepunggung,  
".." Namun kelihatannya teman Sigadis kacamata hanya diam,

"Sona-kaichou, biarkan Bouchou Menenangkan diri dulu, Biar aku yang mewakili Bouchou untuk kesana"

" baiklah Akeno, dan Tsubaki..!"  
"Ya, Kaichou"

"Tolong Kau jaga teman kita yang disini, aku dan Akeno akan ketempat Issei berada"  
"Baik, Kaichou serahkan pada ku,"

...

Setelah percakapan Singkat Mereka, ku lihat Gadis yang bernama Sona dan Akeno meninggalkan teman-teman mereka untuk menuju ketempat Para Monster berkumpul, dan Aku pum mengikuti Mereka dari belakang tak jauh dari pandangan mereka,  
Setelah mereka sampai disana, Sepertinya mereka kembali berbincang-bincang dengam serius, dan terlebih lagi Ku lihat mereka kedatangan seorang Iblis sepertinya dari Aura yang kurasakan darinya sangat kuat, mungkin kalau di dunia tempatku Dia setara dengan Kage tingkatan Kekuatannya, yang mereka panggil dengan Ajuka Beelzebub,  
Dan Dia pun seperti menggerakkan Kekuatannya untuk menetralisir Kedua Naga merah dan putih hingga wujud Kedua Naga tersebut kembali Normal seperti Manusia pada umumnya,

Aku hanya memandang mereka Bosan dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, namun tak sempat kuduga Diantara mereka sempat merasakan keberadaanku,

"Hei, Siapa disana?" Teriak salah satu dari mereka yang mereka panggil dengan Ajuka Beelzebub,  
Aku pun bersikap tenang, dan mencoba untuk menjauh, namun Para Monster itu dan Dia yang meneriakiku telah mencegatku dari segala Arah,

"Siapa Kau sebenarnya?" Tanya nya lagi, namun Ku hanya diam tak menjawab,  
"Dari Aura mu, Aku sedikit merasakan Kau manusia, namun didalam dirimu sepertinya kau menekan kekuatan Asing serendahnya, apakah Kau dari Dewa Para Mitologi,?" tanya nya lagi, tapi Aku masih tetap diam,  
"Hey Bocah, jawablah pertanyaan Iblis ini" gertak salah satu Monster yang ada disampingku,

"Hey Manusia, apa kau mau ku makan tubuhmu itu, Sadarlah dimana derjatmu" Sambung Monster disampingnya sambil menjulurkan Mocongnya yang besar,

"Hey Iblis, sebaiknya kita tanya saja Secara paksa dan Biar Aku cabik tububnya itu"

"Hah, Baiklah terserah Kalian dan Aku merasa dia tak berasal dari Mitologi mana pun, dan dari kelompok pahlawan elit dari kalangam bangsa manusia" dan setelah Aku mendengar rentetan kalimat tersebut,  
Aku mulai melepaskan tekanan Chakraku secara berkala namun mulai merambat membuat sesak mereka, Chakra Bijuu yang telah mendominasi dalam diriku pun Akhirnya tersalur hingga membuat Kuku dan gigi Taringku sedikit memanjang, dan guratan Kumis dipipiku sesikit mengasar, karena Kemungkinan Akan terjadi pertarungan yang sedikit merepotkan Bagiku,  
Setelah Mereka menerima tekanan Chakraku, mereka Akhirnya terdiam dan memposisikan posisi siaga,  
Dan dengan sekali hentakan Kuat, aku melompat keatas dengan tinggi, dan ditangan Kiriku sudah terbentuk bulatan Chakra berlapis Angin berputar ganas dalam genggamanku,  
Dimana gumpalan Chakra ditanganku membentuk Bulatan dalam genggamanku dan semakin membentuk bulatan berlapis dengan gesekan angin berpola Shuriken berwarna hitam kelam,

"Bijuu:Rasenshuriken"

teriaku dengan melempar sekuat tenaga kebawah tempat kumpulan para monster dan para Iblis mengepungku tadi.

'zzziiiinnnnnkkkkkkkkk''  
.

'Bbbblllllaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr

Dan detik berikutnya terjadi ledakan dengan bunyi desingan Angin yang mengikis permukaan tanah, yang dapat menarik seluruh perhatian segala Makluk,  
Dan diikuti dengan Para Monster dan Iblis yang terlihat terluka parah akan dampak terkena  
'Rasenshuriken'  
ku tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah ledakan besar terjadi, yang mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Semua Makluk dalam Kekkai itu, Naruto yang telah Shunsin agak menjauh dari pusat serangannya tadi langsung berlari menjauh untuk menghindari bentrok dengan Makluk Lain, dan berlari terus hingga keluar Dari kekkai mencari tempat persembunyian yang bisa terbilang jauh,  
Terlihat dari kejauhan Kekkai besar tersebut pecah dan Semua Iblis Maupun makluk mitologi segera berpencar dengan para pasukan nya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto,

Karena Mereka dapat Laporan penyerangan dari para korban dan terlebih lagi pengakuan dari Salah satu Mauo Ajuka menjadi korban beserta Sona dan Akeno sehingga membuat Serafal Maou dari Leviathan murka setelah melihat adiknya yang meregang nyawa, dan dalam keadaan kritis,  
Sirzech pun juga terlihat Marah karena Keluarga Bidak dari kelompok Adiknya juga ikut terluka parah, hingga Para Dewa mitologi ikut mememdam kamarahan melihat para Monster pejaga dan Kesayangan mereka juga terkena imbas,  
Maka dengan Perintah disetiap pemimpin Kubu untuk mencari dan membunuh pelaku yang menyebabkan semua Ini,

Gubernur dari Malaikat jatuh Azazel juga ikut menggerahkan seluruh Pasukan nya yang baru tiba di underworld untuk mencari Keberadaan Naruto, maka terjadilah pemburuan terhadap Naruto oleh semua Kubu,

"Masih adakah Para kelompok teroris Chaos Brigade itu" Azazel membuka suara akan pendapatnya,  
"Aku tidak tahu Azazel, yang jelas si pelaku Brengsek itu harus mati" Geraman Serafal emosinya yang tak terbendung lagi, namun Sirzech masih berfikir 'Terlalu Nekat sang Pelaku melakukan Bentrok didalam kubu musuh'  
"Ne Azazel, apakah Menurutmu sang pelaku ada hubungannya dengan si tua Bangsat Rizevim?" Tanya Sirzech terhadap Azazel yang dibalas dengan gelengan Kepala,

"Hey, Para Maou dan Gubernur malaikat Jatuh sebaiknya perundingan Kita Tadi secepatnya dilaksanakan,karena sepertinya ini adalab Ultimatum dari pihak musub untuk menentang kesepakatan dalam Perundingan Kita Tadi" kata salah Dewa pemimpin Mitologi Romawi Vulkan,  
"Aku tidak tahu apa permasalaha yang ingin dibuat Sang pelaku, namun jika Dia inginkan Perang atau pertarungan Aku tak akan segan-segan menahan Diri" Sambung San Dewa perang dari Olympus  
dan Sang Dewi Perang Athena disampingnya hanya geleng-geleng Kepala akan prilaku rekannya itu Si dewa Ares,  
"Lebih Baik sekarang kita tangkap dulu Sang pelaku Hidup-hidup demi mangorek Informasi yang penting Dari pihak musuh" lanjut Athena tenang yang Masih mengiringi Paea pemimpin Kubu terbang memantau pasukannya  
"Lebih bagus begitu, sesuai Usulan Si dewo perang Cantik" Azazel mengiyakan Usulan Athena,

"Cih,, dasar Siburung gagak" Cibir Ares,  
"Kalian Semua tenanglah, cepat atau lambat yang pasti perundingan Kita tadi harus segera dilaksanakan, dan lebih baik tentang si pelaku yang kita cari, Kita serahkan saja pada Azazel dan Para Maou saat ini, Karena Saat ini merekalah yang lebih paham Situasi Di underworld" Seri Tetua Dewa dari Mitologi Nordik Odin,  
"tadi aku sempat merasakan perubahan Kekuatannya, sepertinya Sang pelaku mempunyai Aura kekuatan yang hampir mirip dengan Sosok Monster Orange berekor sepuluh mengalahkan Sang 666, beberapa waktu lalu" terang Yakasa-hime beserta para Youkai yang mengawalnya, "Hey, Tengu sekarang Kau pimpin para youkai Musang dan Youkai Anjing untuk pencarian Sang pelaku" lanjut Yakasa-hime

"Baik, Yakasa-sama" balas Tengu yang sudah terbang merendah kebawah memberikan perintah pada Youkai lain.

.

.

.

"sialan, Tubuhku belum sembuh total, Chakraku belum Stabil," keluh Naruto dalam pelariannya, dan tak lama Naruto pun dihadang oleh Gadis Loli perwujudan tiada batas Ophis disampingnya, hingga Naruto menghentikan laju Larinya,

"Naruto sebaiknya Kau ikut aku, Aku tahu dimana tempat yang aman untuk sementara ini" kata Ophis tak jauh disamping Naruto,  
"Heh, Ophis kah, baiklah dimana itu, tapi sebelumnya..."  
Naruto pun Memaksakan dirinya mengekstrak Chakra Bijuu kembali dengan Chakra warna orange telah menyelimuti tubuhnya setelahnya Naruto memasuki mode Bijuu Ekor empat yang mengikis kulitnya hingga membentuk wujud Kyubi yang belum sempurna,

Dan Naruto dalam Mode Kyubi ekor empat Menembakan Bijuudama dalam skala kecil dengan daya ledakan yang besar keseluruh penjuru dengan asal menembak.

"ddduuuaaarrrr"..."ddduuaaarr"  
"ddduuaaarrr"..."dduuaaarrrr"..."ddduuuaaarrr"

Ledakan-ledakan Besar secara beruntun disekeliling Naruto dalam Jarak Jauh menghancurkan sekeliling daratan, membumi hanguskan kembali daratan seluruh Underworld dan menyapu bersih para Pasukan yang mengejarnya,  
Memberikan kehancuran dan serangan secara beruntun mendadak yang menambah segi korban dan kehancuran underworld dalam tingkatan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya yang meratakan Kembali daratan Dan hancurnya Gunung-gunung Maupun bukit-bukit yang dilalui bijuudama Milik Naruto,  
Setelah Gempa hebat yang meruntuhkan segala daratan dari dampak ledakan Bijuudama Naruto,  
Naruto kembali kewujud Manusianya,  
"Uhhukk, uuhhukk, akkhhh" batuk Naruto yang memuntahkan banyak darah, Karena terlalu memaksakan dirinya,  
"Sudahlah Naruto, apa kau ingin Menghancurkan seluruh Underworld?, dan sekarang sebaiknya ikuti Aku" perintah Ophis dengan pandangan yang kosong ketika menatap mata Naruto yang sekilas terlihat menggelap

'perasaan ini, kegelapan ini...' Pikir Ophis setelah membawa Naruto kedalam batasan dimensi yang Dibuatnya,  
"dan setidaknya Biarkan Akk...uu..." kata Naruto terputus karena dirinya telah pingsan setelah memasuki Robekan dimensi yang dibuat Oleh Ophis,

''Kau akan tahu dan tenag tuk sementara Waktu di dunia Para Manusia Naruto" dengan kalimat terakhir dari Ophis dirinya bersama Naruto sudah menghilang kedalam robekan Dimensi yang sudah tertutup menghilang dengan ketiadaan.

Sory, up nya agak lama, lagi buntu ide ni, tu konflik kedepannya, dan tuk sekarang Hanya ini yang bisa tersalurkan,  
Dan mudah-mudahan tak mengecewakan,  
And me butuh bantuan ni tuk para reader or senpai bisa bantu me dalam mengembangkan alur fict ini kedepannya,  
Dan mohon Pencerahannya..

See you Next Chap...


	8. Chapter 8

Langsung saja.

Mata itu mulai terbuka, yang menampakkan sebuah bola yang berwarna merah kelam, bagai permata merah delima memancarkan pandangan yang tajam, jika terus diperhatikan,  
Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Gadis kecil manis disampingnya, Dia hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, ekspresi wajah datar dengan pandangan kosong menatap Seorang pemuda yang hendak sadar dari pingsannya beberapa waktu yang lalu,

"Ukhh"  
suara lenguhan yang keluar dari Sang pemuda ketika Dirinya hendak bangun dan mencoba untuk duduk bersandar pada sandaran dinding dalam ruangan tersebut,

'Dimana lagi ini'  
pikir Sang pemuda yang telah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ketika hendak menoleh kesamping, Dirinya mendapati Sang Gadis manis yang duduk bersimpuh menatapnya Hampa,  
Dan suasana terasa hening,

"Apa yang Kau inginkan sebenarnya dari Ku Ophis?". tanya Sang Pemuda yang masih setia melihat kesamping terhadap Gadis manis tersebut,

"Tidak ada" jawab Sang Gadis pendek, cuek, and bebek, :v

"Cih, Kalau tidak ada, kenapa Kau repot-repot menyelamatkanKu, dan Terlebih lagi Aku yakin Kau sendiri yang mengganti pakaianKu"  
keluh Sang Pemuda ketika dirinya mendapati tubuhnya telah memakai pakaian baru, celana Training panjang hitam dengan baju tipe V-neck lengan panjang berwarna biru,  
Dan Hal yang memalukan lagi, Dirinya merasa Agak terlalu sempit di bagian selangkangannya,

Ohh, 'ternyata..?!.. Dan Kau menganti celana dalam Ku juga, huh, agak sempit' pikir Sang Pemuda lagi kalem demi menutupi sedikit rasa malunya,

Sang Gadis yang bernama Ophis hanya memerengkan wajah terlihat lugu nan manis, ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sang Pemuda yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang datar terlalu dibuat-buat,

"apa ada yang aneh Naruto?" tanya Sang Gadis perwujudan Tiada batas Ophis sedikit heran,

"Hmmm, tidak ada apa-apa,... hah, jadi bisa Kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi ketika kesadaranKu hilang? Dan sekarang Kita berada dimana?". tanya Sang Pemuda mencoba mengalihkan hal yang memalukan sempat terfikir olehnya tadi,

"Baiklah, Sekarang Kau berada Didunia Manusia, hal yang terjadi sebelum Kau pingsan, Kau menghalau sebagian besar Para pasukan Fraksi yang mencoba mengejarmu dengan sihir tembakan aneh secara beruntun lalu Kau pingsan Dan Aku membawamu Kesini". jelas Ophis terkesan aneh tanpa ekspresi

"Hanya itu kah",,  
"iya hanya itu Naruto"

,,"Baiklah Aku paham, Dan bisa Kau jelaskan dimana posisi Kita berada sekarang, Aku butuh Informasi dari Mu," tanya Naruto, Duduk bersandar didinding merasakan tubuhnya sekarang sudah terasa sedikit membaik,

"Yang singkatnya Sekarang Kau berada Sebuah Kota yang bernama Kota Kuoh, kota yang terletak disalah satu pusat kota terbesar di jepang, dan jepang adalah Nama pulau yang Kita tempati sekarang" jelas Ophis lagi,

"baiklah, Aku sedikit Paham, dan Coba Kau ceritakan lebih Detil lagi tentang semua yang ada didunia ini" balas Naruto,

"Hah, Sudahlah Aku capek, dengan ini saja..." dan Ophis pun mengalirkan sedikit sihirnya ketelapak tangannya yang berwarna ungu, lalu membelaikannya kerambut Naruto secara perlahan,

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Ophis terhadapnya hanya diam, karena Dirinya paham, kemungkinan ini adalah sebuah jurus atau sihir yang hampir mirip dengan sebutan Chakra sebagai sebutan kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap makluk didunia ini,  
Dan efek dari belaian Ophis tadi membuat sedikit kepala Naruto pusing, hingga sebuah ingatan asing yang memiliki durasi panjang terlintas dalam benak Naruto, seakan Naruto paham betul Ketika Ingatan yang mendadak muncul dalam benaknya telah terhubung dengan semua teka-teki pertanyaan dalam benaknya,  
Kemungkinan Itu adalah sebagian Ingatan Ophis, yang terhitung telah terekam ribuan tahun menjadi memori yang telah paham dengan insting serta perhitungan oleh kejeniusan Seorang Ninja/Shinobi seperti Naruto,

"Arghhh, ya, ya, ya, sekarang Aku paham dan Sangat paham, Aku sedikit mengerti tentang Dirimu Ophis, dan Kemungkinan sedikit Kecil Kita mempunyai Nasib yang hampir sama, walau berbeda cerita". terang Naruto memandang Ophis sedikit sendu,

"Naruto untuk sekarang nikmatilah kehidupanmu disini, karena seluruh Fraksi Makluk Gaib sedang mencarimu dan memburumu, walau Aku tahu bahwa kekuatan Mu sangat Dahsyat, dan untuk sementara Kau pakailah salah satu sihir Sulur ular milikKu, supaya Aura kekuatanMu tersamarkan dengan sihir tersebut" Ophis menyerahkan Segenggam Sihir berwarna Ungu bertipe ular terhadap Naruto, sehingga Ular sihir tersebut meresap melalui telapak tangan Naruto, sehingga Hawa Chakra Milik Naruto tersamarkan yang ada Hanya hawa kehidupan seperti Manusia pada umumnya,

"Terima Kasih Ophis". balas Naruto yang mulai tersenyum,  
"Sama-sama, dan terima kasih juga untuk Membuat Si brengsek Gread red terluka karena ulah Mu" Ophis pun mulai berdiri dan menghilang dalam sobekan dimensi,

.

.

.

.

Setelah bersantai di apartemen milik Ophis, Naruto pergi jalan-jalan keluar untuk menikmati keadaan Kota yang bernama Kuoh, kota yang katanya milik Kekuasaan Milik bangsawan Gremory Dan Sitri, serta adapula sebagian kecil dikuasai oleh Fraksi Malaikat, seperti tempat-tempat ibadah para pengikut setia Kami-sama didunia ini,  
Dan itu pun terbagi juga dengan berbagai kepercayaan ras Manusia Didunia Ini,  
Ketika Naruto sedang asik berkeliling taman Kota, Dia sempat merasakan keberadaan beberapa Makluk supranatural, namun tak begitu mengganggu terlihat Mereka sedang berkumpul sepertinya Mereka sedang latihan fisik kalau tidak salah mereka adalah Kelompok Rias Gremory,

Bagi Manusia biasa mereka terlihat sedang senam atau semacamnya, Namun bagi yang mempunyai kelebihan Mereka terlihat sedang berlatih tanding Satu sama lain, dan Naruto pun duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia didekat mereka, seperti Acuh tak acuh melihat kegiatan Mereka,  
Karena disekeliling Mereka telah Terpasang Kekkai ilusi untuk menyamarkan kegiatan Mereka,

"Issei, Kau harus bisa sekali lagi, jangan cepat menyerah karena Kau telah mengaktifkan True Form tertinggi dalam tingkatan sebuah Sacred Gear maka itu Aku dan Akeno akan melatih ketahan Fisikmu lebih keras lagi" kata Rias kepada Bidaknya bernama Issei,  
"ara, ara, issei-kun, jika Kau bertahan lebih lama lagi Aku akan memberikan Mu hadiah, fufufu". Sambung Akeno bersidekap dada sambil menggoda Issei,

"baik Boucho, tenang saja Akeno-san Aku akan lebih semangat lagi". balas pemuda Bernama Issei dalam posisi Sacred Boosted gearnya aktif hingga dirinya telah terselimuti oleh Armor Full dalam Promosion Quin melepaskan Sihir pertahanan untuk bertahan dari Serangan Rias Dan Akeno dalam skala sedang secara beruntun,

Sedangkan Kiba latih tanding dengan Xenovia, beradu pedang dengan bermain taktik serta melatih kelincahan Mereka,  
Dan untuk Koneko sedang mengajarkan teknik dasar beladiri terhadap Asia, supaya Asia bisa melindungi Dirinya sendiri, dan diberi Instruksi oleh Rossweisse bagaimana pola dan taktik dalam bertarung,

"Asia jangan lengah dan fokus untuk bertahan, bila ada kesempatan Kau harus memukul balik Koneko" teriak Rossweisse terhadap Asia,

"ba..baik Sensei" balas Asia,

Setelah lama Mereka berlatih, hingga menjelang tengah hari akhirnya Mereka beristirahat dan berkumpul sebentar hingga mereka lenyap dengan lingkaran Sihir teleportasi yang hanya meninggalkan Kekkai ilusi menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Naruto yang masih duduk santai dikursi taman hanya menikmati suasana sekitar,  
"huh, ternyata Sihir ular Milik Ophis berkerja juga sehingga Mereka tidak bisa merasakan Aura kekuatan Ku walau Sudah sedekat ini" asumsi Naruto yang melihat lambang Sihir ular milik Ophis ditelapak tangannya,

'Kekuatan Naga 666 telah tersegel ditubuhKu, apa mungkin Aku bisa melakukan Sihir ya? Supaya Kekuatan Chakra Ku bisa Ku sembunyikan jika selain keadaan terdesak' pikir Naruto karena sebagian kecil Kekuatan Sihir 666 telah tersimpan dalam tubuh Naruto dan kemungkinan inilah keuntungan mempunyai darah keturunan Uzumaki didalam tubuhnya sehingga beberapa jenis kekuatan bisa ditampung dalam tubuhnya,  
Chakra dasar, hingga Chakra Bijuu tercampur pengolahan Chakra Alam atau senjutsu dan sekarang kekuatan berjenis Sihir, walau sepertinya elemen sihir 666 adalah api dan pemusnah seperti power of destruction milik Keluarga Gremory  
Berbekal ingatan yang ditransfer Oleh Ophis terhadap Naruto, maka Naruto berinisiatif untuk membuat sebuah samaran dan memanipulasi kemunculannya untuk mempertahankan ke eksistensiannya didunia ini,  
Dan Sedikit bermain Api tak apakan? Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, hidup tanpa tujuan didunia ini, kalau mati bunuh diri itu tidak mungkin mengingat Beberapa kekuatan besar bersarang dalam dirinya,

'Jadi bagaimana Kalau Aku bermain jadi Pihak Ketiga dalam roda Takdir digenggamannya dalam dunia ini'. pikir Naruto tersenyum walau terlihat seperti menyeringai,  
Hingga kedua kaki Naruto kembali membawanya berjalan tak tentu arah mengelilingi Kota Kuoh sebagai penghilang suntuk,

.

.

.

.

*Now Underworld,

Disalah Satu bangunan megah walau sedikit dibeberapa sisi hancur dan terlihat dalam perbaikan, dengan halaman yang sangat luas banyak beberapa Iblis sibuk mondar mandir membawa beberapa material bangunan layaknya pekerja bangunan namun pekerjaan mereka terlihat memakai berbagai jenis Sihir untuk mempermudah pekerjaan mereka,  
Namun di berbagai penjuru kediaman tersebut terdapat berbagai Pasukan dari segala Ras berbagai Fraksi,  
Dan salah satu bangunan yang sangat megah, terlihat kubah Kekkai pertahanan sihir berlapis yang sangat kuat menyelubungi bangunan tersebut,

...

'bbbrraaaakkkkkk,

hempasan tangan di atas sebuah meja bundar menandakan ada yang sedikit emosi.

"Sudahlah, CUKUP SUDAH bertele-telenya" geram Seseorang Atau makluk yang mempunyai Otot kekar dengan Nada tajam

"Zeus-dono, bisakah Anda bersikap tenang sedikit, Aku memahami kegelisahan Anda sebagai sesama pemimpin Antar Mitologi" ucap Salah Satu Dewa pemimpin dari mitologi Nordik kuno Dikenal dengan nama Odin-sama mencoba untuk bersikap tenang

"Mana bisa Aku bisa tenang Odin, kita tidak bisa bertele-tele dalam hal ini, dan terlebih lagi si Hades keparat ikut andil dalam perperangan ini," balas Zeus menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri "Aku tak habis Fikir, apa yang ada dalam otak si Hades itu" lanjutnya lagi.

"maafkan juga atas kelalaian Kami, karena Pihak Underworld lah yang bertanggung jawab dalam insiden ini, namun Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa Si tua Rizevim masih hidup" Sirzech menundukan kepalanya seakan beban yang akan terjadi kedepan lebih rumit,

"tenang lah Sirzech, kita sekarang berada dalam keadaan genting, namun yang paling Kita waspadai adalah Trihexa/666, bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkannya" sambung Ajuka dari pihak Iblis  
Hingga semua Peserta pertemuan terdiam, hanyut akan pemikiran masing-masing  
"nah-nah, hey Michael apa Di surga tingkat atas Kami-sama meninggalkan petunjuk untuk masalah si 666 ini, jika Hades dan Rizevim berhasil membangkitkan 666 yang sesungguhnya Aku tak Tahu lagi harus berkata Apa". Azazel memijit pelipisnya memandang Michael didepannya,

"Masalah itu tidak ada, sebelum Kami-sama melebur menjadi partikel cahaya setelah Great War kita dulu, hanya ramalan 666 akan bertarung dengan Gread red yang menyebabkan kehancuran dengan kata lain Kiamat". jawab Michael,

"Tapi sewaktu pertempuran Gread red beberapa waktu yang lalu, makluk aoa yang membantu Gread red dan memukul Mundur 666, sosoknya terlihat seperti Kyubi dari Ras Youkai" tanya Yupiter salah satu dewa tertinggi dalam Mitologi kuno Romawi,

"Bangsa Youkai tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, dan sosok yang muncul itu bisa jadi salah Satu dari bangsa Mitologi yang belum kita ketahui". jawab Yakasa-hime yang menyangkal tentang hubungannya dengan bangsa Youkai,

"Aku setuju denganmu Yakasa-hime, karena Aliran KI dan pancaran Kekuatannya Sangat Asing dan tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya". Sambung Yan Luo Wang salah satu dewa tertinggi Sang penguasa Akhirat dalam mitologi Cina

"Masalah si pengacau dipertemuan kita sebelumnya harus kita lenyapkan Karena dia telah membuat Adik ku sekarat" geram Serafal  
"tolong masalah Pribadi jangan dibawa dalam pertemuan kita Kali ini". Odin kembali mengarahkan pembicaraan kemasalah pokok,

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang Prioritas kita Adalah waspada, dan meningkatkan pertahanan disetiap Kubu, dan terlebih lagi, kita Harus saling berbagi informasi penting, sebagai Awal dari persekutuan tiap mitologi dan Fraksi, Kita buat sebuah kelompok Kecil yang akan mewakili disetiap Kubu, guba untuk mengantisipasi jika ada pemberontak seperti Chaos Brigade atau siHades dan terlebih lagi 666 dibawah kekuasaan Si Rizevim,". terang Azazel menatap setiap pemimpin kubu,

"baik"  
"bagus juga,"

"Aku terima"  
"Diluar dugaan ya"  
Tanggap Positif disetiap Kubu,  
"Dan bagaimana Dari pihak Anda Ashura-dono". tanya Azazel kepada salah satu Perwakilan Dewa dari reliji kepercayaan manusia, yang hanya diam sedari tadi,

"Hmm, Aku sebetulnya tak terlalu tertarik akan hal ini, selama Si Indra masih hidup maka hanya dia lah Prioritas Ku untuk menghancurkannya, Namun Aku akan mengikut sertakan juga salah satu pasukan terbaikku" jawab Ashura sambil menggosok dagunya untuk menimbang-nimbang,

"Baiklah, Tuan-tuan terhorma Kalian tulislah Siapa perwakilan dari Fraksi Kalian Dikertas Sihir depan Kalian". tunjuk Felbium,

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit telah terpilih setiap perwakilan yang telah ditunjuk masing-masing Pemimpin, dan Azazel pun mengumumkan hasilnya,

"Perwakilan dari pihak Mitologi Yunani Adalah empat Kesatria Saint Seiya terkuat, sedangkan dari Pihak Mitologi Romawi langsung diwakili Oleh Dewa Zero/Pluto, dari Pihak Iblis gabungan dengan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatub Adalah kelompok Rias Gremori beserta dibantu oleh Vali dan tim nya, Irina sebagai Kartu As Michael bersama Dulio sang pemegang Sacred Gear, Dari Mitologi Nordik adalah Pemimpin Para Pasukan Valkryie dan Ymir kesatria Bangsa Orc, Dan Dari Ashura mengutus Sang Kesatria Gajah Yudistira, maka dengan Itu kita telah sepakat bahwa Kelompok ini yang akan menanggulangi Para pemberontak dan berdiri digaris depan untuk Melawan Trihexa/666 sebelum Bantuan Kita datang, dan untuk Sepengacau pada pertemuan kita sebelum ini, Aku serahlan Kepada Maou Satan Ajuka, karena Dia mengetahui secara detail tentang Si pengacau, dan dengan ini Pertemuan Kita kali ini resmi ditutup, dan jika Masih ada yang ingin dibahas, maka Kita bahas pada pertemuan berkutnya". pimpin Azazel untuk menutup Rapat Kali ini, hingga akhirnya semua pemimpin dan para pasukan pengawalnya telah menghilang kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing  
Yang sekarang menyisakan Sirzech, Serafal dan Azazel,

"Azazel sebelumnya Aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih atas Bantuan pihak Grigori dan pasukanmh membantu kami para Bangsa Iblis". Ucap Sirzech menatap Azazel disampingnya,

"Hhmm, yah, tidak usah berlebihan Sirzech, Aku melakukan ini semua karena sudah semestinya, Karena semenjak Kami-sama pemimpin tertinggi kita lenyap/mati, kita sebagai Makluk Ciptaanya dalam kekuasaanya harus saling membantu, karena Hukum yang telah tertoreh sudah tidak berlaku lagi, contoh kecilnya ada sebuah Sacred gear Pedang suci kutukan, elemen yang menentang hukum menyatu, dan contob lebih dasar lagi, perdampingan Malaikat dengan Iblis tanpa ada persaingan atau pertempuran, Maka itu sebagai pencegah kemusnahan kita sebagai salah satu pemicu dari sekian ramalan tentang hari Akhir/kiamat telah Muncul maka tak heran semua telab mengambil inisiatif demi kebaikan bersama" jelaa Azazel panjang lebar,

"dan untuk Itu Aku kembali Dulu ya, Semuanya" Azazel pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir miliknya.  
Dan para Maou hanya tersenyum akan makna dari Azazel sampaikan tadi, karena dari segi Umur dan pengalaman Azazel melebihi mereka yang sudah tercipta dari Awal penciptaan para pendahulu mereka berempat, sedangkan mereka terlahir hanya dipenghunung Awal Great war antar tiga fraksi terdahulu.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan keputusannya, Naruto mencoba melatih Ilmu sihirnya, yang berbekal ingatan yang telah ditranfer Ophis, mencoba memanfaatkan enegi 666 yang berhasil Dia rampas,

Dan dengan menyegel Ulang seluruh Chakranya, yang hanya menyisakan Chakra dasar dalam tubuhnya sebagai penyeimbang energi sihir yang terselubung didalam dirinya,  
Sedangkan Chakra para bijuu didalam dirinya telah disegel dengan Segel fuin:Hakke fuin yang telah sedikit dikembangkannya melalui segel yang tercetak diperutnya modifikasi Segel Lima elemen chakra dasar tanpa bisa dipicu dari kehendak sang Penyegel sendiri Jika dipaksa Aktif,  
Maka dengan Fisik Naruto pun sedikit berubah, Rambut yang terlihat lebih Orange, wajah dan badannya sedikit terlihat muda beberapa tahun, guratan kumis dipipinya menghilang, namun otot bidang ditubuhnya masih tetap dan Auranya pun memancarkan seperti Aura Naga Iblis dengan aroma tubuh kehidupan Manusia normal jika Sihirnya tidak diaktifkannya,  
Naruto Masih didalam Apartemen milik Ophis melatih kekuatan Sihirnya,  
"Kussoo, susah juga menyeimbangkan konsentrasi dengan pengubahan wujud kehendak melalui sihir menjadi nyata, haahh, hanya sihir tipe penyerangan yang sudah Ku kuasai," kesal Naruto ketika menggerakkan tangan kananya untuk memfokuskan Aura merah sedikit campuran hitam menjadikan sebuah kehendak yang di inginkannya, yaitu mencoba mentranfer sebuah energi Sihirnya supaya menjadi kehendak nyata kemungkinan akan sama cara kerjanya dengan sebuah Sacred gear,  
Dar terlebih lagi teleportasi, sedikit lebih mudah dari pada mentranfer sesuatu yang di inginkan,  
"Hahh,,hahh," keringat bercucuran di badannya, sangat susah rupanya,

Sedang beristirahat, Naruto tersentak dengan ingatan salah satu Bunshinnya masuk kedalam ingatannya, Hmmm.  
'Baiklah, Akan ku mulai manipulasi kemunculan Eksistensi legenda yang terlupakan Didunia ini'. pikir Naruto dan kembali berlatih ilmu sihirnya.

.

.

.

*Hight School of Kuoh

"Kyaaaa... kyyaaaaa..kkyyyaaaa,,  
"hennntaaaiiii,  
Teriakan beberapa Siswi Disalah satu ruang Ganti baju yang mengetahui ada beberapa Siswa yang sedang mengintip, dan kegaduhan pun tak terhindari lagi,

"Mmaatsuda, Mammaatohama ayo Kita Kkkaabbuurr" teriak Sang pengintip Issei terhadap kedua rekan seperjuangannya,  
Namun, dilorong sekolah, ketiga Pelaku pengintip tersebut telah dicegat olah beberapa Siswi yang terlihat sangar dan membawa senjata masing-masing,  
"Selamat datang dalam gerbang Kematian kaliannnn"  
Terjangan beruntun disertai teriakan kesakitan yang memilukan, dengan pembantaian yang tak masuk diakal manusia,

"aarrgghhh, ampppuunnn""  
"Kkaaa-channn,, tolong Akuuu,,,

#How poor you are Issei...

...

*Ruang Klub penelitian Supranatural,

Terlihat tiga orang siswi duduk santai diruang tamu, ruangan yang tergolong mewah untuk sebuah Klub disekolah, dan satu lagi Siswi berambut Merah duduk tempat duduk kebesarannya,

"Akeno, bagaimana perkembangan Issei terhadap penyesuaian Promotion Quin Sacred gearnya?" Tanya sang Gadis berambut Merah panjang bernama Rias,  
"Ha i Boucho, perkembanganya sangat lancar, hmm cuma sedikit dipoles dengan intim lagi olehku, fufufu" jawab Akeno sedikit sensual untuk mengerjai Rias,

"Aaakkeennooo" Teriak Rias dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu,  
"Hihihhi, Boucho malu, Boucho malu" teriak kompak Xenovia dan Asia,  
Sedangkan Koneko hanya diam sibuk dengan cemilannya.

'Tok,tok,,,

"silahkan masuk," kata Rias yang berusaha mengaliahkan pembicaraan,  
Dibalik pintu terlihatlah dua Orang remaja berjenis Iblis yang anggota dari kelompok Rias,  
Yuuto Kiba dan Issei, pas mereka masuk Atmosfir ruangan lansung sepi, semua terdiam salah tingkah akan pembicaraan sebelumnya,  
"aano, Boucho maaf Kami terlambat" kata Issei sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,  
"Boucho, ada apa memanggil Kami?" Kata Kiba sopan, Akeno yang sudah kembali dari dapur membawakan beberapa gelas teh hangat untuk seluruh anggota Rias hanya terseyum ketika melihat Issei memperhatikannya,

Baiklah,kalian Semua Aku panggil kesini untuk membahas tentang kesatuan sebuah kelompok dari seluruh Fraksi dan Mitologi, yang akan digabungkan dalam sebuah Tim untuk bertempur digaris depan dan menanggulangi jika ada konflik dari para pemberontak" jelas Rias dengan serius,  
"kenapa mesti begitu Boucho? Tanya Kiba yang sedikit penasaran,  
"Itu karena, Azazel-sensei serta, Maou Sirzech memberitahukan kepada Kami tentang persatuan Antar Fraksi dan Mitologi, akibat dari kemunculan Trihexa/666 beberapa waktu yang lalu dan inilah berkas data-data yang akan digabungkan dengan kita". sambung Akeno sambil menyerahkan lembaran Kertas yang berisi Data-data tersebut,

Semua Anggota membaca dengan seksama, hingga Xenovia sedikit terkejut, karena ada beberapa yang dikenalnya  
"Bahkan para Saint pengawal pribadi Athena-hime juga ikut dikerahkan" kata Xenovia,  
"ano, Xenovia-san kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Asia,  
"iya Asia, Aku kenal mereka, kerena mereka lah mentor kami para Exorsis melatih Kami waktu di Vatikan, mereka memang sangat hebat dan berpengalaman" jawab Xenovia semangat  
"Boucho, bolehkah Aku bertanya?". Tanya Kiba sopan  
"Apa itu Kiba?"  
"Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu perwakilan dari Mitologi Atlantis peradaban yang hilang, Aku belum pernah mendengarnya" lanjut Kiba yang terasa agak ganjil dengan keterangan akan Atlantis  
"Kalau itu penjelasan Oni-sama yang Dia berikan kepadaku memang benar dia perwakilan dari mitologi Atlantis dan Alasannya mereka bisa muncul dikarnakan mereka benar-benar takut jika peradaban yang hilang itu benar-benar musnah dengan Hari Kiamat yang telah diramalkan" jawab Rias,  
"Dan sewaktu pertemuan Antar Fraksi sudah berlangsung, muncullah kedatangan Ophis membawa seseorang yang mengaku dirinya dari peradaban Atlantis, maka itu Para Maou memintak bukti yang jelas dan Anehnya Ophis juga terlibat dalam pembuktian itu dengan Alasan peradaban Atlantis menghilang karena ulah Ophis yang menyembunyikan mereka dalam sebuah dimensi yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh siapa pun, dan Hanya Ophis yang menjaganya dulu sewaktu Ophis masing menjadi Naga penjaga celah dimensi. Dan sekarang ceritanya sudah berbeda semenjak Gread red mengambil alih celah dimensi dan mengusir Ophis dari sana". Jelas Rias lagi,  
"Hmm, begitu jadi tak heran para pemimpin setiap Fraksi menyetujuinya" Kiba pun mengerti penjelasan Rias,  
"Ara, ara, Boucho kabarnya Uzumaki Naruto akan disekolahkan di sini, karena kata Azazel-sensei untuk pengenalan dengan dunia Manusia dan juga untuk menjalin keakraban dengan makluk supranatural lain, karena Mitologi Atlantis sudah beribu tahun mengasingkan diri mereka dari pihak luar". sambung Akeno yang telah berdiri disamping Rias,  
"Hahh, Merepotkan tapi baiklah inilah langkah Kita juga seperti apa Makluk dari Peradaban yang hilang itu" Rias tersenyum dengan semangat karena jika kemungkinan Uzumaki Naruto Kuat maka dirinya bisa menjadikan salah satu bidak dalam kelompoknya,  
Karena masih tersisa Tiga buah pion, karena Wakth membangkitkan Issei dirinya menghabiskan seharga lima buah bidak pion, maka dengan itu lengkap sudah kelompoknya untuk mengikuti Rating Game selanjutnya,  
'hihihihi' pikir Rias licik bagaikan Iblis dari iblis?

.

.

Jam Istirahat pun telah selesai, dan sekarang para murid Disekolah Kuoh memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing,  
Dikelas XII kelas yang ditempati para Murid tahun Akhir yang melingkupi Dua orang gadis Iblis pemimpin dari Dua klub yang berbeda, Rias dan Sona serta murid yang lain sedang bercengkrama untuk mengisi waktu luang sambil menunggu Sensei mereka masuk,  
Pintu kelas pun terbuka, dan masuklah Sensei pengajar mereka,  
"Baiklah Anak-anak, mulai saat ini kita kedatangan Murid baru yang akan bergabung dengan kalian tahun ini dan Sensei mohon untuk kerjasamanya supaya kalian bisa berteman dan membimbing teman baru kalian" kata Sensei didepan kelas,  
"Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu". Sambung Sensei,  
Maka masuklah seorang siswa laki-laki yang bisa dikatakam gguuaaanteng-teng berjalan masuk dengan gaya Cool, kalem dan tenang,  
"Salam Kenal Minna, Namaku Adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan kalian boleh manggilku Naruto". Perkenalan Naruto yang terkesan untuk tidak bertanya lagi tentangnya,  
"hanya itu Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Sensei yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Naruto,  
"Baiklah sekarang Kau boleh duduk dibangku yang kosong di...dibelakang Rias, Rias-san Bisa angkat tanganmu"  
"hai Sensei," balas Rias,  
"Nah disitu Uzumaki-san" tunjuk Sensei ke arah bangku yang dibelakang Rias,

"Hai, terima kasih sensei" balas Naruto sembil berjalan kearah bangkunya,  
Semua siswi menjadi sedikit histeris, dengan pandangan berbinar, karena bertambah satu orang Siswa yang terbilang tampan dikelas mereka,  
'Hmm, jadi Dia Uzumaki Naruto' pikir Rias yang hanya melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya  
'Uzumaki Naruto, spesifikasi data masih kosong, perwakilan dari Mitologi Atlantis, sungguh hal yang mengejutkan' pikir Sang Ketua Osis memandangi Naruto yang telah duduk disamping Kirinya

"baik lah Anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" kata Sensei yang mengalihkan perhatian seluruh siswi terhadapnya,

...skip

Usai pelajaran Jam ketiga Semua murid menyusun perlengkapan belajar Mereka, karena Mereka bersiap-siap untuk jam Pelajaran ke empat yang ternyata Sensei yang mengajar berhalangan hadir,  
Jadilah Semua Murid dalam Kelas hanya menghabiskan waktu menjelang pulang sekolah, melihat hal itu Rias dan Sona serentak berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri ketempat meja belajar Naruto,  
"Uzumaki-san, Aku sebagai ketua Osis disekolah ini ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan terhadap mu!" Sona mendekati Naruto sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya,  
"Hmm, Baiklah apa Saja itu Sitri-san?" Jawab Naruto santai, membuat Sona tersentak karena Naruto mengetahui Marga Iblisnya  
"Tidak usah langsung membuka yang tersembunyi Uzumaki-san". Balas Sona yang sedikit nada datar, namun Rias berusaha untuk memcairkan ketegangan,  
"Hmm, ano Uzumaki-san, Sona lebih baik Kita membicarakannya diruangan Klub Ku saja". Rias mengusulkan akan lebih aman apa yang akan mereka bahas selanjutnya,  
"Baiklah Gremory-san, tolong tunjukan arahnya" jawab Naruto sopan dengan tersenyum terkesan palsu yang si sadari Oleh Sona.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lorong kelas, dan menuju gedung dibelakang sekolah, sampailah mereka Bertiga digedung belakang sekolah, dan mereka memasuki gedung tersebut hingga menaiki lantai tingkat dua,

"Akeno, tolong buatkan teh dan sediakan beberapa cemilan untuk tamu terhormat kita" kata Rias setelah memasuki ruangan Klub penelitian Supranatural miliknya,  
"ha i Boucho," balas Akeno,

"Nah, Sona silahkan apa yang ingin Kalian bahas. Disini aman" lanjut Rias menatap Sona yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Naruto,  
"Hah, baiklah Uzumaki Naruto-san, sebelumnya maaf Aku telah mengambil waktumu, jadi yang ingin Aku tanyakan Adalah tentang asal-usul mu dan tentang bagaimana sejarah hilangnya Mitologi Atlantis, karena setahu Ku, Mitologi Itu hilang secara misterius dari beberapa informasi yang pernah Ku teliti" Sona berucap dengan serius, dan menyiapkan pendengarannya dengan baik,

"permisi, Kaicho, Naruto-san, ini teh dan cemilannya silahkan dinikmati" Akeno meletakan Nampan berisi Ceret dan gelas serta kue cemilan di atas meja,

"Hmm, terima kasih Akeno, dan untuk pertanyaan Sona-san kemungkinan ini akan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama, apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto,  
"tidak Apa-apa, Aku sudah meluangkan waktu untuk ini," jawab Sona,

"Hmmm, mari Kita mulai dengan sejarah peradaban Atlantis tempat kampung halamanku, Atlantis awalnya Hanyalah sebuah benua yang bisa dibilang Kaya akan sumber daya alam, dan itu pun dihuni oleh beberapa Bangsa ras manusia yang terkenal dengan mempunyai kekuatan Para dewa, maka itu kebanyakan dari Kami selalu disangkut pautkan dengan mitologi Yunani yang dipimpin Oleh Dewa terkuat Zeus, pada Dahulu sebelum Aku terlahir nenek Moyang ku selalu menceritakan kenapa Atlantis mengasingkan Diri dari Dunia Luar dan Kami tersembunyi disalah satu dimensi yang dijaga oleh Naga terkuat pada waktu itu, yang kalian kenal dengan Nama Ophis, tepatnya 2000 tahun yang lalu adalah jumlah tahun yang telah berlangsung sejak perang yang terjadi antara Para Bangsa Yunani yang berdiam di luar pilar-pilar Herkules dengan mereka yang berdiam di dalamnya. Perang inilah yang akan aku dengar,  
Pasukan yang satu dipimpin oleh kota-kota Athena, sebagaimana yang dipimpin Oleh Dewi Athena dan Dewa Ares menyerang Langsung untuk menaklukkan kami pasukannya dipimpin langsung oleh raja-raja dari Atlantis, Itulah Awal dari mengapa Kami mulai mengasingkan Diri, Atlantis bisa dibilag sebuah pulau yang lebih besar dibanding gabungan Libya dan Asia, setelah Perperangan dengan Para Dewa Mitologi Yunani dengan diadakan gencatan senjata namum kemudian Kami kembali Diserang oleh Para dewa dari Mitologi Romawi, pulau Kami dihancurkan oleh sebuah gempa bumi dan menjadi tumpukan lumpur yang menjadi lava Panas membumi hanguskan Separuh dari daratan, dan dengan segenap kekuata yang kami miliki Kami pun menggempur balik dan mencetuskan perang selanjutnya hingga Banyak Korban jiwa, dan dengan pengorbanan Para kesatria dan Raja-raja pemimpin Kami Akhirnya kami memenangkan Perperangan tersebut, tapi Itu pun tak berujung Baik bagi Kami bagi pihak luar yang mengetahui bahwa kekuatan tempur Kami telah berkurang Drastis maka,  
Para pasukan Dari Mitologi hindu dan dewa perang tertinggi Mereka kembali menggempur Kami Habis-habisan dengan Banyak air bah, Para dewa membuat Bencana yang mengerikan, ternyata mereka telah bersatu untuk menaklukan Kami,  
Hingga dalam sejarah begitu banyak pengorbanan Kami yang sia-sia, tanah yang jatuh dari pegunungan di satu wilayah. Namun tanah telah berjatuhan dan menimbun wilayah Atlantis dan menutupinya dari pandangan mata.  
Hingga, Ketegangan kembali terjadi Jauh dibagian Dunia bawah juga terjadi perperangan Tiga fraksi teringgi dalam peradaban Manusia, dan ditambah dengan ikutnya pertempuran Dua Naga Surgawi yang ikut menggetarkan wilayah Kami, maka itu salah seorang Tetua dalam Bangsa Kami meminta permohonan kepada Dewa Naga yang waktu itu masih dipegang Oleh Ophis, sehingga Sang Dewa Naga membawa seluruh peradaban Kami kedalam sebuah dimensi yang tenang dan damai dalam waktu Satu malam, sehingga Para musuh kami beranggapan Kami telah musnah dan hancur akibat dari perang Akbar terbesar di antara Tiga Fraksi". Jelas Naruto panjang lebar tanpa ada yang menyela penjelasannya,  
Dan membuat Para gadis hanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya Sona mengajulan pertanyaan,  
"Oleh sebab itu kenapa Kalian malah menunjukan diri dan ikut mewakili setiap Fraksi yang merupakan Musuh kalian" kata Sona,  
"Itu mudah, Karena keberadaan sang 666" jawab Naruto singkat, dan menyesap tehnya hingga tinggal setengah,  
"Ano, Naruto-san apakah Atlantis sekarang masih Ada?" Tanya Rias yang hanya dibalas dengan Anggukan oleh Naruto,  
"Yahhh, baiklah semua rasa penasaranku telah terlampiaskan, jadi bagaimana Naruto-san menunjukan sedikit Kekutan mu yang berasal Dari Atlantis, yah paling tidak ini hanyalah sebagai pengisi tambahan data dalam pembentukan kelompok ini" kata Sona,  
"Aku juga akan ikut andil sebagai latih tanding dengan kelompok ku, bagaimana Naruto-san" sambung Rias yang juga penasaran akan kekuatan Naruto,  
"Baiklah, kapan kita Mulai latih tandingnya?". Tanya Naruto menyetujui Usul tersebut,  
"Hhmm setelah pulang sekolah, apakab bisa?, Naruto-san"

"Baiklah Aku, akan ku Lakukan" balas Naruto santai, dan meminum teh nya hingga tandas,  
" jadi kalau begitu Aku undur diri dulu, sekalian mempersiapkan untuk latih tanding nanti sore". Naruto pun undur diri dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut,  
Setelah pintu tertutup sempurna, Rias mendekati Sona,  
"Ne, Sona kau harus memperhatikan dengan detil dalam latih tanding dengan para bidak Ku ya, Aku mengandalkan pengamatanmu" kata Rias,  
"Baiklah Rias-tan, hihibi" jawab Sona yang kembali pada sifat Childis nya bila hanya berdua Dengan Rias sahabat baik sejak kecil, dan Akeno pun Hanya tersenyum melihat King nya hanya mengembungkan pipi imutnya terlihat lucu, jarang-jarang Dia melihat sifat asli tsundere Rias seperti ini,

"Fufufufu,"

...

"Ada apa Ophis,?" Tanya Naruto mengetahui kedatangan Ophis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping,  
"Tidak ada Naruto, Aku hanya ingin melihat Kau akan bermain dengan para Iblis kecil itu." jawab Ophis yang selalu kalem

"haaahh, dasar Gadis Loli, setidaknya ubahlah Ekspresi wajahmu jika terhadap Ku,". Naruto hanya menggerutu melihat sifat Ophis yang selalu datar dingin, dan beku?

"Ophis-chan" panggil Naruto yang mengusap kepala Ophis layaknya anak kecil dengan perasaan Pedofil?  
Dan itu sedikit merubah ekspresi wajah Ophis yang terlihat Kaku dengan pipi yang sedikit merah tersamar dengan wajah imutnya,

'setidaknya inilah keputusanKu jika memang Roda takdir ada ditanganku'. pikir Naruto yang masih mengelus kepala Ophis yang juga ikut duduk disamping Naruto dibangku taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Rias Dan kelompoknya beserta Sona dan Tsubaki, telah berkumpul di Ruang Klub Penelitian Supranatural,  
"Baiklah semua, kita akan mengadakan latih tanding dengan seseorang yang bisa dibilang berasal dari Negri dongeng, apakah Kalian semua siap,?" tanya Rias kepada kelompoknya,  
"Ssiiiaaappp, Boucho" jawab Mereka serempak,  
"dan Sona aku juga butuh bantuanmu". Sambung Rias lagi,  
"kapan pun Aku siap Rias" jawab Sona,  
Dan setelah Itu Akeno pun menyiapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi menuju taman belakang sekolah, untuk latih tanding mereka disana.

.

.

.

Note : Sory, fightnya dalam Chapter ini agak Kurang dan terkesan tidak ada, karena dalam Chapter ini me cuma membuat sebuah pengembangan cerita dengan adanya sebab dan akibat, karena harus ada jalur kedepan yang harus terencana untuk fict ini,  
Dan Chapter depan baru diadakan Full fight and Arc to plan of return The Trihexa/666. Dan pertentangan dalam skala kecil yang dilakukan Naru dibantu oleh Ophis,

And untuk pair me serahkan saja pada para reader and Author yang menyempatkan memberikan pendapatnya di kolom Riview,

Naru X ...  
Silahkan berikan pilihan kalian,

So, see you next chap, and Next chap I will Reply your riview One by One...

...

Crime ... Out..


	9. Chapter 9

Riview...

Pair: naru x ophis  
Me : Seep, sesuai dengan pemilihan pair..  
xtremextr  
Pairnya dengan Ophis saja  
Me : Oke,mantap  
syahril arsyad namikaze  
mantap ceritanya berbeda sekali dengan fanfic" yang pernah ku baca  
semoga lanjutannya cepat ditayangkan  
Me : Thanks, iy, ne di ushain,  
mrheza26  
kpan next thor?  
Me : Ni udah  
Radeon D'jambak  
Ceritanya bagus bozz (y)  
Me : Thanks,  
Azumamaro  
Sugoiiiii! ceritanya menarik, buat Naruto lebih kuat lagi dong thor kalau bisa Naruto yang jadi penghancur dunia hehehehe...  
tapi ini juga udah cukup. ditunggu lanjutannya  
Next~  
Me : Siip, tenang aja, sesuai berjalannya cerita, Up full power  
ichaputri657  
Pair nya naruxophis aj senpai!  
Me : Okeee..  
Seneal  
Pairnya sama Ophis aja.  
Next thor  
Me : Oke, dah ditentuin kok.  
ryal  
Pasangan naruto lebih baik ophis aja thor !  
Me : Oke, tenang aja,  
kuroneko  
nc fic mas  
sorry baru ngikuti crita sdh nyampek chap sgini  
di lanjut terus mas  
chap terakhir sip. wordnya lbih panjang dr pda chap sbelumnya  
smoga chap dpan wordnya kayak gni  
see next chap mas  
Me : Thanks, and doain aja, biar ni ide ngalir terus,  
Sinta Dewi468  
Sama ophis chan aja chapter selanjutnya kalo bisa adegan fightingnya bikin seru,terus apa naruto bakalan ngeluarin kekuatan shinobinya?  
gitu aja lanjut terus ya aku tunggu kelanjutannya :v  
Me : Hmm, kekuatan Shinobi nya kalau udah terdesak, palingan yang akan lebih sering digunakannya cuma Chakra dasar kombinasi dengan sihir yang dia dapat, okkk  
Darknees Light Emperor  
Pair NaruOphis dan buat fight nya menegangkan plus seru, wkwkwkwk, lanjut...  
Me : Hahahha, tenang aja  
yellow flash115  
lanjut & req pair le fay.  
Me : Hmm, nanti di fikirkan tuk mini harem naru. :D  
ajidarkangel  
Bukannya libya itu emang asia ya?  
Me : Hehehe, iya sori, nanti me perbaiki. Thanks ya  
Grand560  
Pair Naruto x Ophis  
Me : Udah ditentuin kok.  
DAMARWULAN  
wah naruto jadi DPO ,dan apa tujuan sebenarnya naruto itu  
Me : Tujuan nya, hhmm apa ya, blum me pikirin nih, bagusnya apa..?

fadjar  
Buat naru jadi dark aja thor tpi tetep manusia plus kekuatan naga 666 aja thor buat naru jadi musuh 3 fraksi plus aliansi thor klo mslh romance ckup1 aja thor ophis gak usah harem.  
Me : Nanti bakalan muncul darknya, sesuai tragedi yang di alaminya  
M Fhytto  
next chp dtnggu  
Me : Okee, ni dah up  
varsyi dobe  
lanjut...  
Me : Udah kok,  
Joe304  
Next thor.  
Me : Shiipp  
Inay-Kun  
Naruto x Ophis thor  
lanjut..  
Me : Okee,  
saputraluc000  
hmmmmm.  
Me : Hhmmmm... xD  
UzuNami Tara 217  
Lanjut  
Kalo untuk pair nanti aja. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Nanti kesannya tidak akan dapat. Meskipun tomancenya sedikit tapi natural itu sudah bagus kok.  
Salam  
Nb: Ijin Follow and Fav ya?  
Me: Oke me usahain kok, n thanks ya tas masukannya,  
WeedLovers  
Next Vakk  
Me : Udah ni vakk  
dilousfarm  
Menurut saya...

·

·

·

·

Entahlah.. [Watados #PLAK]

·

·

Wow! Ophis plus Naruto... DXD bakalan runtuh. ancur, kalau kata para Author..

·

KIAMAT!

·

NEXT CHAP! SEE U!  
Me : Hahaha,, kiamat unianime, :v Naga superior yang langka n lolimut :D  
Rashed alfalah  
Keren keren... Lanjut lanjut...  
Me : Makasi, ni udah lanjut  
10kosasih  
Hmmm kirain fic ini cuma menceritakan pertempuran Naruto dengan 2 dewa naga, ternyata masih panjang  
Me : Rencana mo bikin war of god, tapi masi lama,  
WeedLovers  
next.  
Me : Ni udah  
Sinta Dewi468  
Kalo bisa sih buat naruto jadi musuh semua fraksi sama kekuatanya naruto tu tambahin lagi tapi kekuatannya naruto tu jangan kekuatan dari dunia shinobi kalo bisa juga sih kekuatannya dari devil my cry  
lanjut teru aku tunggu kelanjutannya.  
:v  
Me : Waaow kalu gitu jdi sper duper full pawer dun, nanti me referensikan,  
Seneal  
Nexy  
Me: Ni udah  
Gox  
Nexttttt  
Me : Ni up  
saputraluc000  
the lost of moment keren keren.  
Me : Thanks ya.  
Blu Kira  
Kasihan.  
Kasihan  
Hidupnya Naruto, kasihan dirimu nak.

Kalo menurut gue ini bukan dark!Naruto, di tempat tinggal asalnya gak keliatan dark, di Dxd dia cuma diburu karena kesalahpahaman. Kasihan.  
Tambah ngenes aja, kekasihnya di nikahkan, teman2nya gak ada saat dibutuhkan, dipandang monster, terus ditambah dicap penjahat karena melindungi diri sendiri. Kurang greget apa lagi hidupmu Nar Nar Nar :v Eaa authornya sih yang jahat bikin nasib Naruto kaya' gini :D :v

Untuk ceritanya udah bagus, gaya penulisan sih masih perlu diperbaiki, EYD penggunaan huruf kapital yang salah. Dan sedikit saran, kalau Pov!Naruto kurangi penggunaan kata "Ku" diawal kalimat, mending ubah "Aku"

Oke itu aja, bye  
Me : Darknya akan muncul seiring cerita, hahaha, gitulah biar dapet feelnya.  
mz ceer  
mungkin kurangin over powernya..  
dtambahin bumbu cinta segi banyak nut not harem..  
lanjut min..  
Me : Ok, nanti me lanjutkan  
UzuNami Tara 217  
Lanjutkan terus!  
See you next chap!  
Ijin Fav and Follow boleh?  
Me : Oke, makasi, silahkan dengan segala hormat  
007  
Apa naru itu dark ?  
Bagus lanjut ...  
Me : Sesuai tragedi yang dihadapinya  
ajidarkangel  
Bagus author. Lanjut upnya moga bisa kilat :v  
Me : Nanti me usahakan  
Trafalaq D Avan  
naruto seperti pecundang aja  
dr kecil di pangil monster  
waktu udah dewasa masih juga di pangil monster padahal udah selamatkan dunia shinobi  
terus di tingalkan dua wanita yg di cintainya habis itu lagi ngak di percaya jadi hokage  
pecundang besar :v  
Me : Hahaha, jadi jomblover ngenes nasib dan takdir,  
Sinta Dewi468  
Thor makin menarik ceritanya apa disini narutio punya doujutsu ?  
Lanjut lagi thor aku tunggu lo :v  
Me : Nanti me fikirkan,

Oke sekian dulu tuk balasan riviewnya, n makasi ya bagi yang dah riview n ngasi masukan, so tuk kedepannya me sangat butuh masukan n ide- ide dari kalian semua.

So.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Khas dari Bangsawan Iblis Gremory muncul ditaman belakang sekolah, maka telah hadir Rias dengan seluruh Bidak nya beserta Sona dengan Tsubaki,

Tak jauh dari bangku taman Naruto sedang asyik tiduran diatas pangkuan Ophis, terlihat betapa lelapnya Naruto tertidur dan Ophis tak merasa terganggu akan hal itu,

"Dimana Naruto-san berada Rias, apa betul Kita akan mengadakan latih tanding disini?" tanya Sona yang mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling taman,

"Aku juga tak tahu Sona, kan sesuai perjanjian memang disini Kita akan melakukan latih tanding". Jawab Rias yang juga bingung tak melihat kehadiran Naruto seperti yang dikatakan nya,

Dan dibelakang Rias, terlihat Issei seperti sedikit aneh dengan sebuah Aura yang familiar sempat dirasakannya, sehingga Sacred Gear nya telah aktif dengan sendirinya, dan Ddraig yang berada dalam Sacred Gear mulai angkat bicara,

"nah, Sobat katakan kepada Rekan-rekan mu untuk berhati-hati, karena Aku merasakan pancaran Aura energi Seekor Naga yang sangat kuat disekitar sini". Kata Ddraig dalam diri Issei memperingati,

"Baiklah, Ddraig" balas Issei yang sudah waspada akan peringatan dari Ddraig,

"Ano, Boucho apakah Kau merasakan pancaran Energi yang kuat disekitar sini?" tanya Issei kepada Rias, dan Rias pun berkonsentrasi, hingga Sona dan Tsubaki serta Akeno sempat menjerit dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit ketakutan,

"Iii..iiituuu kan..?" kata Akeno yang dipotong oleh Sona setelah melihat Dua Orang yang sedang bersantai di bangku ujung taman belakang sekolah,

"ya, tidak salah lagi, Gadis kecil itu adalah Ophis, Sang Naga Tanpa batas" potong Sona hingga semua yang berada disitu tersentak mendengarnya, hingga masing-masing dari Anggota Rias dan Sona memposisikan diri mereka dalam siaga,

"Kenapa Ophis bisa berada disini?, ... Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto" tanya Rias,

"Bagaimana Ini Boucho, apa Aku harus melaporkan kepada Azazel-sensei atau Maou Sirzech?" Akeno yang akan membuat sihir teleportasi namun Ditahan Oleh Sona,

"Sebaiknya Kita datangi Dia, dan Kita tanyakan secara baik-baik akan kedatangannya kesini" lanjut Sona sambil menatap seluruh yang berada disitu,

"Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, dan Akeno persiapkan diri Kalian jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi, dan untuk Koneko dan Gesper kalian Harus melindungi Asia" perintah Rias kepada anggotanya,

"Baik, Boucho" jawab mereka serempak,

"biar Aku, Sona dan Tsubaki yang akan menghampiri Dia" Rias yang menatap Sona serta Tsubaki yang dibalas oleh anggukan Mereka,

Setelah Itu mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati Ophis yang sibuk mempermainkan helaian rambut Naruto yang tertidur dipangkuannya,

"Ohh, Kalian sudah datang". Kata datar Ophis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur,

"Maafkan Kami mengganggu Anda Ophis-sama, apakah yang bersama Anda adalah Naruto?" tanya Sona yang masih berdiri dibelakang Ophis bersama Rias dan Tsubaki,

"iya, Naruto sedang tertidur, apakah Kalian sudah siap untuk bermain-main dengan Naruto". Tanya Ophis balik sambil menggoyangkan bahu Naruto untuk membangunkannya,

"Kami sudah Siap Ophis-sama, dan apakah Anda yang mewakili dari Mitologi Atlantis untuk mengikut sertakan Naruto kedalam Tim gabungan Antar Fraksi?" Rias yang bertanya sambil berjalan lebih mendekat lagi ketempat Ophis yang masih duduk dengan Tenang,

Namun Ophis hanya diam, dan terus berusaha membangunkan Naruto,

"ukkhh, hhaaahh, ada Apa Ophis? Apakah mereka sudah datang" Naruto yang sudah terbangun mengucek matanya serta merenggangkan badannya untuk bangun dari pangkuan Ophis,

Dan setelah Naruto bangun dirinya langsung mendapati Rias, Sona serta Tsubaki tak jauh dibelakangnya,

"Ohh, Hai Rias-san, Sona-san dan, hmmmm Tsubaki-san kah.." sapa Naruto yang melihat ketiga Iblis yang mendekatinya,

"Hai juga Naruto-san, apakah Hari ini jadi kita Latih tanding nya?". Balas Rias yang tersenyum kearah Naruto,

"Hhmm, Baik lah, Dan maaf Aku tadi sempat ketiduran dipangkuan Gadis imut ini". Naruto sedikit malu karena mereka sempat melihat Naruto tertidur dipangkuan Ophis,

"Naruto, sebaiknya jangan buang waktu lagi, karena ada Hal penting yang akan ku Urus setelah ini" Ophis kembali dalm mode Datarnya yang terkesan cuek untuk menegur Naruto, yang lain hanya menatap dengan penasaran, Sebetulnya apa hubungan Naruto dengan Ophis sehingga mereka terlihat seperti,,.. Eerrr...hhhmmmm,, anoo..

"Yah, baiklah, gadis manis Ophis-chan," balas Naruto yang hanya menghela Nafas,

"Dan Rias, mari Kita mulai sekarang" dan setelah Naruto mengatakan itu Dia telah menghilang dari Hadapan Rias hingga dirinya telah Muncul di hadapan Kelompok Rias yang sedang bersiaga tak jauh dibelakang Rias,

Melihat hal itu mereka hanya terkaget, karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa mereka sadari Hawa kehadiran Naruto,

"Apakah Kalian seduah Siap?" tanya Naruto dengan Nada datar dan ekspresi netral diwajahnya, yang sangat berbeda dengan Karakter Naruto sebelumnya,

Dan Rias yang sudah kembai kedalam Kelompoknya, langsung membuat posisi siaga siap tempur, dan memberi kode Isyarat kepada Kiba dan Xenovia untuk menyerang duluan, dan berbalik menghadap Akeno dan Issei,

"Issei tingkatkan penggandaan Boosted Gear mu, dan Akeno Kau sebagai Suppor penyerangan dari atas, biar Aku yang akan melakukan penyerangan penutup". Kata Rias mengomamdoi,

Sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki sudah membuat sebuah kekkai pelindung disekeliling taman belakang Sekolah,

...

Kiba dan Xenovia sudah melesat sangat cepat menyerang kearah Naruto didepan mereka, dengan pedang yang sudah mereka genggam,

Dimulai dengan Kiba yang langsung menebaskan pedangnya, dan lalu dibantu dengan serangan Xenovia dari atas Naruto, yang sama-sama menebaskan pedang mereka terhadap Naruto hingga dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto menghindar kesamping dan menendang perut Kiba serta Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Xenovia,

Lalu melemparnya ke arah Kiba yang telah terhempas kesamping,

"Akkkh, hahhh, Reflek yang bagus Naruto-san" puji Kiba yang sudah berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor,

"tak Ku sangka, kecepatan Kiba, Kau mampu mempresiksikannya dengan baik, dan Kau juga mampu memanfaatkan keadaanku yang kurang menguntungkan" tambah Xenovia yang mengakui kemampuan Reflek Naruto,

"Ahh. Biasa saja, jangan terlalu memuji" balas Naruto, "jadi selanjutnya bagaimana Kita bermain Ilmu pedang" tanya Naruto yang sudah melepaskan segel Fuin penyimpan yang ada dibahunya,

Hingga Naruto telah memegang sebuah Sebuah pedang berwarna hitam polos, Aura dari pedang tersebut terkesan agak liar, maka itu Naruto mengalirkan sedikit Chakra dasarnya untuk bisa mengendalikan pedang tersebut.

"Waaow, pedang yang bagus Naruto-san,". Kata Kiba, lalu kiba pun menciptakan sebuah pedang yang sangat simpel dari ketiadaan dengan mengalirkan sihirnya guna memperkuat ketahanan dan ketajaman pedang milik Kiba,

Sedangkan Xenovia hanya memperhatikan pedang milik Naruto dengan serius,

"Apa Jenis pedang milikmu Naruto-san?" Tanya Xenovia yang sedikit tertarik,

"Hmm, pedang Ku ini sejenis pedang penghantar kekuatan, bisa di ibaratkan dengan sebuah Kabel yang berguna menghantar arus listrik, maka dengan Sedikit Aku mengalirkan Kekuatan kepada pedang ini maka kekuatan yang keluar dari pedang ini sesuai dengan kehendakmu yang memiliki beberapa elemen sihir yang kalian Miliki" jelas Naruto sambil memperagakan beberapa elemen yang silih berganti menyelimuti pedang tersebut,

Namun itu semua adalah sebuah kebobongan yang tidak mungkin dirinya mau memberikan informasi kekuatan sebenarnya pedang miliknya itu,

Kekuatan pedang milik Naruto sebenarnya adalah 'Merampas atau Pelahap kekuatan' pedang yang mampu melahap segala jenis kekuatan bila bergesekan dengan pedang tersebut, dan hal itu telah di antisipasi oleh Naruto dengan menggoreskan beberapa Fuin aksara kanji disepanjang bilah pedang tersebut,

"baiklah, bisa Kita mulai lagi" lanjut Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari depan Kiba dan Xenovia

Kiba tentu paham dari sisi mana Naruto akan menyerang, dengan insting sebagai petarung Iblis yang berbakat Kiba berhasil menangkis tebasan pedang Naruto dari samping,

...wwusss...wwuuss...

"Traaannkk"

bunyi gesekan kedua pedang tersebut, Kiba pun tak tinggal diam, segera membalas serangan Naruto, maka pertarungan Antar pedang pun terjadi yang terlihat hanya bayangan blur dengan percikan api yang berpindah-pindah, kecepatan mereka berdua memang cepat,

Xenovia yang melihat hal itu pun segera mencari celah, ketika Kiba sudah berhasil mendesak Naruto maka Xenovia mengayunkan Pedang Durandal nya dengan melancarkan daya penghancur jarak jauh yang memotong apa pun dilalui oleh kekuatan tebasan milik Xenovia,

Naruto melihat Hal itu melompat mundur, dan mengalirkan sedikit Chakra dasarnya dikakinya lalu melopat ke atas dan diatas sudah ada Kiba yang membayangi gerakan Naruto dari belakang, maka itu Naruto menebaskan kebelakang arah pedangnya,

Dan sedikit manipulasi chakra elemennya, Tebasan Naruto kearah Kiba tak terelakan lagi hingga pedang Naruto berlapis Elemen Angin tipis yang mempertajam pedang Naruto berhasil memotong pedang milik Kiba sehingga membuat luka sabetan yang lumayan fatal memanjang di dadanya dan membuat Kiba terlempar kebelakang,

Setelah Naruto kembali menapaki Tanah, tanpa ampun Xenovia menyerang secara brutal, dengan gerakan asal menyerang hal itu dimanfaatkan Naruto dengan menggeser badannya kesamping lalu memberikan tendangan ke arah pinggang Xenovia hingga terlempar,

Dan belum cukup sampai disana Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul kembali dihadapan Xenovia ketika terlempar hendak menabrak Tanah, Naruto yang telah menyiapkan pedangnya lalu menusuk perut Xenovia dan menggerakkan pedangnya kesamping kiri hingga membelah perut mulus Milik Zenovia,

Luka dalam yang menganga lebar, darah membanjiri tubuh Xenovia hingga terlihat jelas untaian Usus yang telah terpotong dan dan bercecer disekitar luka sobekan di perut Xenovia,

...seetttt..

..ccrraaaaasssss...

"aaarrkkkkggg"

teriak Xenovia yang kesakitan, Asia yang melihat hal itu langsung menembakan Sihir medisnya guna menutup Luka yang menganga diperut Xenovia,

"Xenovia"...

"Xenovia-san,... Xenovia-senpai".  
Teriak Kelompok Rias yang melihat Xenovia yang tumbang bergenangan darah.

Kiba yang melihat Hal itu menggeram marah, dengan tenaga yang tersisa Kiba membuat Dua pedang dengan elemen Api dan Elemen Angin, lalu menyerang Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menyedari peningkatan sihir Kiba, lalu melepaskan sedikit segel Fuin di pedangnya,

Dan ikut Maju menyerang Kiba, gerakan mereka Berdua bagai petir berlapis Api, hanya percikan Api akibat gesekan pedang yang telihat berpindah-pindah,

Chakra dasar Naruto pun mulai menipis, dan tak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba Kekuatan sihir Barunya, mengalirkan Kekuatan sihir disetiap inti sel dalam tubuhnya sehingga Dirinya merasakan kekuatan yang meningkatkan kinerja setiap organ dan Anggota tubuhnya, maka untuk penghabisan Naruto melepaska Aura sihir tipe penghancur kepedangnya, Kiba pun telah menggabungkan seluruh elemen menjadi satu dalam pedangnya.

"Kibaaaa jjaaanggaaann". Teriak Akeno dari atas yang mencoba memperingatkan Kiba.

Tapi sudah terlambat.

Maka keduanya pun saling menerjang, hingga kedua pedang beradu dan menimbulkan ledakan yang lumayan besar,

...bbbblllaaaarrrrr...

menghancurkan Area taman, membuat retak kekkai pelindung dan terakir terlihat tubuh Kiba yang tergeletak pingsan ditanah, tubuh yang hangus menghitam seperti bekas terbakar,

"Tidakkkkk, Kibaaaa,"  
teriak Issei Lagi,  
" Bangsssaaatttt Aku bunuhhh Kkaaauuu". Geram Issei dimana Setiap detik Kekuatan Boosted Gear issei meningkat cepat mengumpulkan sihir dalam skala besar,

Dari jauh disamping dan diatas Issei, Koneko beserta Akeno dari atas telah mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir mereka denhan serentak menyerang secara bersama dengan melepaskan kekuatan Sihir mereka Masing-masing,

Tak tinggal diam Rias yang melihat Xenovia dan Kiba terluka parah membuat emosinya lepas, dan Dirinya mengumpulkan kekuatan Sihir

'Power of Destruction'

lalu menembakannya bersamaan dengan Anggotanya,

"Ddrrraaaagooonnn Shhoot"  
"Raiiikkkirrri to yuiii"

Teriakan Akeno dan Issei, ditambah Tembakan sihir

'senjutsu berlapis'

dari Koneko Mengarah Ke Naruto, Naruto ingin menghindar tapi badannya tak bisa digerakan,

Dan, ohh ternyata, kekuatan Sihir milik Gesper telah menghentikan pergerakan Naruto, maka itu detik selanjutnya

Zzzzztttt...zzzztttttt

"ddduuuaaaarrrrr...ddduuuaaarrrr"

"Kkaaaabbooooommmmmm"

terjadilah ledakan yang sangat besar sehingga menghancurkan gedung sekolah bagian belakang, yang menciptakan Kawah kehancuran yang besar, asap mengepul tinggi menutupi bekas tempat Naruto berdiri.

Sona dan Tsubaki telah berlindung dibalik sihir mereka, dengan tatapan terkejut melihat hal didepan mereka, yang terjadi diluar kehendak mereka,

Setelah kabut asap menipis tertiup angin, didalam kawah tepat ditengahnya terlihat sebuah kubah berjenis sihir berwarna merah kehitaman, semakin lama kubah tersebut mulai menipis,

Maka terlihatlah Naruto masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka sedikitpun,

"Inikah Kekuatan Naga penghancur 666, kekuatan yang hebat, hahhahhahha"  
Naruto tertawa, sebuah tawa yang hampa akan makna dari sebuah kegelapan hatinya,

"Pedang yang belumuran Darah, darah dan darah" sambungnya lagi dengan Nada yang terkesan puas dengan sebuah hasrat yang gelap, mata yang sudah kembali menggelap,

Rias yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memandang shok, mundur selangkah menutup mulut tanpa bisa berbicara lagi,

Tak jauh beda dengan Akeno, matanya membulat terbanyang akan sebuah ketakutan yang belum pernah dirasakannya, bahkan Issei, badannya sudah bergetar hebat,

Ddraig didalam tubuh Issei hanya bisa terdiam, hawa yang sangat dikenalnya walau kecil tak menutup kemungkinan itu adalah Hawa yang sangat ditakutinya semasa kejayaannya dulu,

Koneko dan Asia sudah tertunduk, hanya bisa berusaha semampunya untuk menyembuhkan kedua rekannya yang meregang nyawa, tak jauh dari tempat Asia,

Sona badannya sudah menggigil, Dia tahu betul, sangat ingat akan aura kekuatan ini, aura yang sama dengan Seseorang yang telah membuat dirinya hampir mati bersama Akeno dan salah satu Maou sewaktu di Underworld, yang membuat Dirinya Trauma,

"Apakah Kalian bersiap dengan kejutan selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto yang menatap Kosong semua Iblis didepannya,

"Aku ingin bermain lebih lama lagi, lebih seru lagi,.. Ayo cepat Kita bermain lagi, hahahaha". Sambung Naruto tertawa entah akan sebuah kepuasan hasrat yang harus dipenuhi,

Namun Tawa Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah lingkaran Sihir jenis teleportasi dalam Skala besar muncul didekat Rias,

Terlihatlah Tiga orang Makluk supranatural yang mempunyai kedudukan tertinggi didalam Ras yang dipimpin mereka, yaitu Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan dan Azazel bersama Grafya yang mengendalikan Sihir teleportasi,

"Sirzech-ni, Aku...aku.. Takut" Rias berjalan pelan ke arah Sirzech, dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan

"Nee-sama, Di...di..dia lah yang Hampir membunuhku dulu" Sona pun yang terlihat lebih kacau, trauma yang dialaminya kembali terbayang,

"Azazel, cepat Kau bawa Rias dan Sona beserta Anggota mereka ketempat yang Aman" perintah Sirzech yang tak bisa dibantah lagi, dengan Suara yang datar serta Aura Merah kehitaman perlahan telah terpancar disekitar dirinya,

Bahkan Serafall pun juga Sama, aura Putih kebiruan juga terpancar disekitarnya yang membuat Suhu disekitar mulai turun secara Drastis,

"Kau, kau, KAU yang telah membuat Sona hampir mati?". Serafall pun semakin geram, tangannya sudah terkepal Kuat, percikan Salju sudah mulai turun mengelubungi Area taman secara perlahan, dan Azazel bersama Grafya sudah membawa Rias dan Sona beserta Anggotanya pergi dengan sihir teleportasi meninggalkan Sirzech, Serafall dan Naruto,

Setelah peninggalan Azazel, suasana Semakin mencekam, tanah pijakan dimasing-masing mereka mulai retak, karena tak mampu menahan lagi tekanan Kekuatan yang mereka keluarkan,

Sedangkan Naruto Aura Sihir Merah keunguan sudah menguar dari tubuhnya, "Hmmm, Dua orang Maou datang menemui ku langsung" kata Naruto,

Bahkan Kalimat itu menjadi pemicu Ketiga Aura kekuatan berbeda warna saling mendominasi memenuhi area tersebut,

Retakan ditanah semakin menjadi, Suhu udara semakin turun dan bahkan mulai mendekati di bawah nol derjat, Aura tekanan Kekuatan mereka semakin mengganas bahkan mulai merambat menghancurkan Bangunan-bangunan disekitar lingkungan sekolah,

"Apa Maksudmu melakukan ini semua?" tanya Sirzech dengan nada suara yang lebih tajam, menatap nyalang kearah Naruto,

"Aku?...melakukan semua ini?...hahahaha, tidak ada, Aku hanya melakukan untuk memenuhi Hasrat Ku sendiri" jawab Naruto Sakartis, bahkan Suaranya lebih berat dari sebelumnya, suara yang mewakili atas kegelapan hatinya yang mulai menghitam dan mulai menjadikan sesuatu sosok yang lain, sosok yang haus akan hasratnya sendiri,

"Kau akan Ku bunuh, pasti akan ku bunuh" Serafall menggumam dengan penuh kebencian menatap Naruto,

Dan Naruto sangat menikmati akan tatapan itu, tatapan Mata yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya, kalimat yang sudah lama tak didengarnya,

Hahahaha, Dirinya sangat menikmati itu, bahkan jauh didalam hatinya terdalam memintak lebih, lebih dan lebih,

Inilah dulu yang ditakuti Naruto, inilah yang selalu dipendam Naruto, entah kenapa setelah Dia mendapatkan kekuatan Sihir dari sang 666, sesuatu yang dipendamnya, yang dikuncinya yang seharus dikuburnya sekarang dengan mudah merayap memenuhi disetiap rongga dihatinya, mengaburkan perasaanya, mendominasi fikirannya, hingga merampas apa yang disebut Jati diri, dan inilah Dia,

'kegelapan dihatinya yang terdalam'

Aura kekuatan Naruto semakin mengganas, hempasan angin yang disebabkan dari gelombang Kekuatannya mulai liar, hingga Naruto mulai melangkah maju secara perlahan,

"Aku ingin lebih, hahaha, aku ingin lebih bermain lagi" kata Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati kedua Maou didepannya,

Hingga membuat Kedua Maou tersebut lebih meningkatkan tekanan Aura kekuatannya, memposisikan diri mereka lebih Siaga dan waspada karena mereka tahu tingkatan musuh didepan mereka,

Ketika Naruto berjalan semakin cepat dan mulai mengangkat tangan Kirinya yang masih memegang pedang legendaris itu keatas, Aura kekuatan berkumpul disepanjang ketajaman pedang tersebut semakin lama aura itu semakin gelap dan membesar

Sirzech dan Sera pun semakin waspada, Namun ketika Naruto hendak mengayunkan pedangnya kebawah, gerakan tangannya terhenti, lebih tepatnya dihentikan oleh Seseorang Gadis terlihat kecil berpakaian hitam memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto,

Dan Naruto melihat kesamping kirinya, mendapati sang gadis hanya menggeleng,

"Sudah cukup Naruto untuk sementara Ini, karena Aku mendapat Info bahwa Sang 666 telah muncul dan sekarang 666 beserta kelompok yang mengendalikannya menyerang Ketempat Para Dewa mitologi kepercayaan Manusia, yaitu Mitologi Hindu" kata Sang gadis dengan wajah datar nan manis,

"Owh, Ophis kah, Baiklah.. Baiklah." jawab Naruto yang sedikit menghela Nafas, sambil menenangkan Dirinya

" dan untuk Kalian Berdua, kapan-kapan Kita akan bermain dengan sesungguhnya"  
sambung Naruto yang sudah menggenggam Tangan Ophis hangat dan selanjutnya mereka berdua telah menghilang tertelan dalam robekan Portal dimensi dari ketiadaan,

" Sera apa mungkin yang dikatakan Ophis Tadi, 666 sudah mulai berulah kembali," kata Sirzech yang sudah kembali tenang menatap Serafall disampingnya,

"ya, sebaiknya kita kembali harus secepat mungkin mengirim Bala bantuan Sirzech"  
kata Sera dengan Nada yang serius, dan setelah Anggukan Dari Sirzech, maka setelah Itu mereka Berdua telah menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihir Masing-masing.

...

Pertempuran Hebat terjadi lagi, kehancuran dan banyak korban yang berjatuhan dalam pertempuran ini, bahkan Ada beberapa Dewa Superior disetiap kepercayaan Manusia juga ikut andil, dikarenakan Makluk yang menyerang mereka adalah Makluk yang sama sempat memporak- porandakan Underworld beberapa waktu lalu,

Dan hal itu pun juga terjadi disini, ditampat dalam Singgasana Dewa tertinggi dalam Mitologi Hindu, Dewa Wisnu, Siwa Dan Brahma,

Para Pasukan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh mereka, Bahkan salah satu dari Tiga dewa tertinggi juga ikut andil melawan Sang Naga 666, yaitu Dewa Brahma dan Dewa Indra dengan para Pasukannya dipimpin oleh beberapa Dewa bawahan dari Dewa Indra yaitu Apsari, Gandharwa, Yaksa, Kinnara memimpin beratus pasukan elit untuk menggempur Sang 666 yang mengamuk di wilayah Khayangan para Dewa penghuni Mitologi hindu,

"Brahma-dono, sepertinya Sang Naga 666 sekarang ini kekuatannya Sudah melebihi dari pada beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika penyerangannya si Underworld" kata Dewa Indra, kepada salah satu dewa Superior Brahma

"Itu tak jadi masalah Indra, yang penting saat ini Kita harus menghancurkan Makluk itu, yang telah beraninya mengusik tempat Singgasana Kita" jawab Dewa Brahma tegas,

Kedua Dewa tertinggi tersebut hanya memperhatikan keadaan para Pasukan mereka,

"Sepertinya memang susah untuk menyerangnya dan bahkan semua serangan Pasukan kita belum menggores sedikit pun Kulitnya" Indra Hanya sedikit khawatir melihat para bawahannya,

"Kalau begitu, sudah saatnya Untukmu ikut bertempur," titah Dewa Brahma menyuruh Dewa Indra untuk ikut bertempur,

Melihat Sang 666 mengamuk tanpa terkendali, tembakan Beberapa Bola api besar menghancurkan keseluruh penjuru Khayangan, para Pasukan Pun membalas serangan Sang 666 dengan menembakan Panah yang berlapis sihir Api panas, hingga membakar dan meledakan beberapa bagian tubuh Sang 666, dan itu tak berdampak Apa-apa, seakan Sang 666 mempunyai Sisik Kulit yang sangat keras,

Dan Para Dewa Bawahan Indara, Apsari, Gandharwa, Yaksa, Kinnara telah Maju kegaris depan Menyerang habis-habisan dengan senjata legenda mereka Masing-masing, hingga ledakan demi ledakan terjadi kembali,

Tak jauh dari kawasan sebelah timur pasukan Monster Milik Mitologi Hindu mulai bermunculan seperti, Kamsa, Duryodana, Dursasana, Jarasanda, Sisupala yang mepunyai rupa seperti binatang ganas bertubuh seperti manusia raksasa yang ikut juga menggempur Sang 666,

"khehehehe, Hancurkan semuanya," kata Rizevim beserta kelompoknya dibalik sebuah Portal Sihir yang sedang bersembunyi,

...

Didunia Bawah terletak dalam kawasan Grigori milik Malaikat jatuh terdapat sebuah bangunan yang sangat megah dikenal dengan Bangunan penelitian Grigori,

"Azazel sudahkah Kau mengumpulkan Tim itu?" tanya Shamhazai salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh,

"Sudah, Kau tenang saja, kita sekarang sedang menunggu mereka" jawab Azazel tenang, "Oh ya Sirzech bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu? , apakah Dia terkait dengan Kelompok Teroris Chaos Brigade". Tanya Azazel pada Sirzech yang baru memasuki ruangan pertemuan penting mereka,

"sudah, seperti yang dikatakan Rias dan juga penjelasan dari Ophis, bahwa Uzumaki Naruto memang tidak Ada sangkut paut dengan kelompok teroris, Namun yang Anehnya kenapa Kenapa Dia berniat membunuh kelompok Rias, padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah sepakat hanya latih tanding Biasa" jawab Sirzech yang sedikit bingung akan permasalahan Rias dan Naruto

"Aku sepertinya agak merasa ganjil dengan Uzumaki Naruto, seandainya Mitologi Atlantis itu memang ada, dan disembunyikan oleh Ophis, kenapa tidak pemimpin mereka yang menemui Kita, malahan Ophis sendiri yang repot-repot mewakili Atas Nama Atlantis, atau mungkin ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik itu semua". Azazel mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan serius,

"apapun Itu Kita mesti waspada terhadapnya, karena Dia sempat mengalahkan Para pasukan elit kita dalam serangan tembakan sihir aneh jarak Jauh, ketika Kita berusaha menangkapnya dalam pertemuan Antar Fraksi di underworld dan ketika Aku dan Sera berhadapan langsung dengannya Kami sempat merasakan betapa besar pancaran Kekuatan yang dimilikinya dan juga tatapan matanya serta Ekspresi wajahnya sangat membuatku Muak" sambung Sirzech dengan Geram ketika mengingat pertemuanya dengan Naruto,

"yahhh, masalah Itu biar Aku yang tangani, sekarang Kita harus Fokus terhadap Mitologi Hindu yang di ambang kehancuran oleh 666" sambung Shamhazai menengahi pembicaraan,

"baiklah Aku pergi dulu, untuk memastikan Para perwakilan setiap Fraksi untuk berkumpul dalam Satu Tim" Azazel undur diri dan telah menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya,

"Aku Juga akan memanggil Rias beserta Anggotanya yang masih tersisa untuk ikut bergabung". Sirzech pun juga undur diri,

'Hah, Merepotkan,' pikir Shamhazai yang masih dudik dikursi dalam ruangan pertemuan tersebut,

.

.

Dalam Robekan dimensi Muncullah Naruto beserta Ophis di Tempat tak Jauh melihat 666 yang sedang Mengamuk,

"apakah Aku harus Ikut bergabung Ophis?" Tanya Naruto,

"Tidak Usah, Kita hanya melihat saja dari sini, Karena Aku merasakan ketidak seimbangan kekuatan Si 666, walau tubuhnya sudah kembali sempurna seperti dulu namun tidak dengan Kekuatannya, Karena Si Samael masih mengontrol kekuatan 666 dengan Kutukannya," jawab Ophis seperti biasa,

"hahh, Baiklah lagian tubuhku masih sedikit lelah setelah mencoba kekuatan sihir baru ini, tapi kenapa setiap Aku menggunakan kekuatan Sihir ini sepertinya Aku merasakan sebuah kehampaan dan ada Suara lain yang selalu membisikanku untuk melepaskan semua yang aku tahan" balas Naruto,

"Itu adalah kekuatan sihir sisi Nagatif 666, karena Sang 666 lebih memiliki kegelapan dan haus akan kehancuran, itulah sebabnya semenjak 666 dan Gread red ada mereka selalu dilambangkan dengan julukan Kehancuran dan impian, dimana mereka ingin mendominasi satu sama lain, yang berbeda denganku yang dijuluki tiada batas, walau Aku terlamah diantara Great Dragon King, tapi kekuatanku Tak ada yang sanggup menyainya hingga saat ini" Balas Ophis masih datar, yang membuat Naruto hanya mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Ophis dengan pelan, dan hal itu tak mengganggu Kegiatan Ophis yang sedang melihat pertempuran didepan Mata mereka Bardua,

.

.

.

Di Khayangan tempat para Makluk Mitologi Hindu menetap, yang sekarang sedang Porak-poranda, Azazel telah muncul dengan membawa Tim Khusus Untuk melawan Sang 666, setelah lingkaran sihir sepenuhnya menghilang, semua Anggota hanya terdiam Shok akan pandangan didepan mereka,

"Inilah gunanya Kita dibentuk, sebagai pelindung dan pencegah kemunculan Sang 666, karena jika kemunculan sang 666 membawa kehancuran maka kitalah Harapan dari setiap Fraksi untuk mengalahkannya jika tidak maka, Sang Kaisar dewa Naga Gread red Kembali bertarung dengan 666 sesuai dalam Ramalan sebuah kitap kuno yang di sebut langsung oleh Kami-sama maka Akan terjadilah kiamat sesungguhnya akibat dampak dari pertarungan Sesama Kaisar Naga yang ditakuti semua Makluk." jelas Azazel untuk memberi semangat kepada Anggota Tim dibelakangnya,

"Aku yakin, dengan Gabungan semua kekuatan kita, pasti kita menang,Karena menurut Para Dewa superior dan Para petinggi Setiap Fraksi saat Ini 666 masihlah belum sempurna, kekuatannya Masih tersegel Oleh kutukan Samael, dan menurut penelitian Anggota Ku digrigori, dan informasi dari para Tim penyelidik Khusus, untuk melepaskan Segel Kutukan Samael terhadap 666 sangatlah sulit, dan jika Pihak Chaos Brigade tidak akan mereka berbuat sembarangan terhadap Samael, karena Salah Perhitungan sedikit saja, maka 666 akan kembali tersegel". Lanjut Azazel

"Maka itu Tunjukanlah semangat tempur kalian"

"BAIKKKK" jawab serempak semua Anggota tersebut,

Dan,,,

"Ddduuaaar,,,...dduuuaarrrr...dduuuaaarrrr...dduuuaaarrr"

Ledakan tembakan terhadap 666 sebagai serangan pembuka..

.

.

.

.

See you next Chap...


	10. Chapter 10

Langsung saja,

*Oneside

Tak jauh didedapan ku, hanyalah kehancuran dan kehancuran, Neraka yang telah menusuk dunia ini dari bawah, surga yang telah mengasingkan diri dari banyangan kelam dunia ini, Aku mencoba tuk menggapai dan menggapai sesuatu yang semu,  
Kobaran api membakar semua, menghanguskan apa saja yang ada, Kenangan pahit menelan ingatanku yang terdalam menutupi pandanganku akan dunia yang sempit ini, hembusan angin yang kuat, asap mengelabui setiap pandangan, nyawa yang bertebar menutupi asa dan duka tangis melanda,  
Apa guna yang sudah terjadi terjadilah pertempuran yang menentukan pilihan untuk membuat sebuah tujuan yang naif, Aku masih disini menunggu dan melihat,  
Menggenggam tangan mungil gadis disampingku, ingatannya telah bercampur denganku, tatapan nya yang datar hanya sebuah ilusi tatapan kesedihan yang mendalam, beribu tahun Dirinya hidup, berjuta tragedi yang mengguncang kehidupan nya,  
Sikapnya yang dingin hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk mengelabui ketika dirinya bergetar dalam asa, terlahir dalam kesendirian, melihat dibalik bayang hatinya yang getir telah membeku,  
Secercah ekspresi emosi terlihat diwajah manisnya, sudah cukup semua penderitaan ini, Hatiku sudah berteriak menjerit tertahan, apa arti dibalik semua ini, kenapa harus dengan seperti ini, tubuhku bergetar, genggamanku mengerat menyalurkan setiap jeritan hatiku,  
Ingatan dua bagian mengisi setiap relung untaian setiap tragedi yang ku lalui, kenangan kelam masa lalu, kenangan ingatan masa kelam,  
Dan perlahan ku mengangkat sebelah tanganku kedepan dadaku, jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan ibu jari tangan ku tetap tegak, jari manis dan kelingking tangan Ku tekuk, dengan suara sepelan hembusan angin ku utarakan semakin gejolak dalam dadaku semakin mendesak,

"Kai"

Hempasan Angin mengelilingiku, tanah tempatku berpijak mulai retak, membuat sebuah cekungan kawah melebar, Sang Gadis manis disampingku hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah ku, sedikit anggukan kepalanya mengisaratkan apa yang akan ku lakukan, pertama dan pertama kali aku melihat sebuah senyum kecil terukir dibibir manisnya, semua perasaan ku bercampur aduk menjadi satu, satu dan satu dalam sebuah kehangatan yang menenangkan jiwaku,  
Bahkan dirinya pun ikut melepaskan Aura kekuatannya yang membaur dengan tubuhku saling tehubung, memberikan variasi warna yang dominan semua mulai menghitam dan menggelap, lingkaran kubah hitam telah mengekangku bersama dirinya, simbol-simbol ukiran huruf kuno saling terikat bergerak mengelilingi Kubah yang mengelilingi tubuhku.

"Ophis" panggilku pelan, genggamannya ditanganku semakin mengerat.  
Hanya balasan senyum yang sedari tadi diwajah manisnya tak kunjung menghilang  
hingga kubah yang sempat mengurung Kami berdua perlahan memudar, kembali menampakan akan sebuah pertempuran besar didepan Kami,

*Now...

Pertarungan Sang 666 melawan para Pasukan dari Mitologi Hindu dan dibantu oleh Tim pendukung yang dipimpin oleh Azazel berlangsung sangat sengit, bahkan wilayah Kayangan telah hancur lebur, walau tak separah kehancuran Di Underworld beberapa waktu yang lalu,

Sebagian Pasukan telah banyak terluka parah, bahkan disetiap pemimpin pasukan terlihat kelelahan, Para kelompok raksasa yang ikut andil dalam pertempuran sudah mencapai batasan Mereka, sekarang yang masih bertahan hanyalah kelompok Azazel masih menggempur habis-habisan Terhadap 666 dan mereka pun dibantu oleh Dua Naga surgawi dalam wujud Asli mereka, dan Seekor Kera raksasa dari generasi termuda Sun Wokong,  
Pertarungan antar Monster saling Baku hatam dengan Brutal, ledakan-ledakan membabi buta di area pertarungan terjadi dan kembali membumihanguskan segala yang ada, Sang 666 membalas serangan mereka dengan lebih brutal, ketujuh kepalanya bergerak liar menembakkan kembali Bola api yang besar dimana mereka berada,  
Dan kembali menghancurkan semua wilayah Kayangan, porak -poranda hancur luluh lantang semua bangunan Kuil-kuil megah dikayangan tersebut, hingga melibatkan turunnya Sang Dewa Trimurti, Dewa Wisnu, Siwa dan Brahma Berdiri dengan gagah berani digaris depan memegang senjata legenda masing-masing maju menggempur Sang 666 kekuatan para Dewa tertinggi tersebut menggetarkan seluruh Alam Di kayangan, langit menjadi gelap bagai malam membentang, pusaran Angin menerbangkan segala yang ada, petir bergemuruh seakan ingin menelan Sang musuh kedalam sebuah kemarahan Sang Dewa,  
Bergerak maju dalam posisi masing -masing yang ikut menghantam Sang 666 dari tiga penjuru bahkan para pasukan dan Tim Yang dipimpin Azazel terpaksa menjaga jarak, mereka terpukau akan kekuatan sejati para dewa tertinggi didepan mereka,  
Goncangan-goncangan hebat terjadi, ledakan-ledakan semakin menghancurkan segalanya yang berpusat dalam pertarungan Sang 666 melawan Tiga dewa tertinggi dalam mitologi Hindu, tembakan sihir yang mengandung elemen dasar dalam skala besar terus-menerus menghabisi Sang 666,

"Mahkluk hina, mahkluk terkutuk tak seharusnya Kau bangkit kembali" teriak Dewa Siwa murka, yang terus menembakan energi sihir penghancurnya tanpa henti  
"Siwa tenanglah, prioritas kita hanya untuk mengalahkan 666, jangan sampai Kau ikut menghancurkan Dimensi Kita ini" tegur Dewa Wisnu dengan Aura kekuatan sihirnya mencoba meredam kehancuran yang semakin menjadi  
"Kau diamlah Wisnu, Aku sudah bosan menunggu dan menunggu untuk bersabar, dan biarkan semua ini menjadi akhir dengan kehancuran sang penghancur ini" balas Dewa Siwa tajam, kemurkaannya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi,  
"Siwa, tenanglah, riwayat akan kehancuran dunia ini masih lama, harapan semua makhluk masih terangkai kita harus terfokus untuk mengalahkan Naga 666 ini, jangan sampai Kau ikut dalam penghakiman hari akhir kelak saat ini" Sambung Dewa Brahma tenang,  
"Wisnu, alirkan terus Kekuatan Sihir penghidupanmu gabungkan dengan Kekuatan Sihir pengekang milikku biar Dunia Ini tak tersedot oleh distorsi ruang dimensi yang hanya menyebabkan ketiadaan" perintah Dewa Brahma yang melepaskan kekuatan sejatinya secar besar-besaran melingkupi seluruh Dimensi Kayangan saat ini,  
Aura sihir teresa sangat kental, penuh dengan kehangatan memenuhi setiap ruang dalam dimensional, ditambah dengan perpaduan energi milik Sang Naga 666 menguar ganas, pertempuran anta Dewa masih berlangsung sehingga membuat 666 mulai terdesak,

.

.

"Hohoho, sudah Saatnya Kita menggunakan kartu As kita," gumam Rizevim yang dibalas anggukan anggotanya dibalik dimensi persembunyian mereka,

Salah seorang yang memakai pakaian jubah tudung berwarna hitam dan Dibantu dua orang anggotanya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dan mengalirkan kekuatan sihir, aura hitam merambat bagai kegelapan menunjukkan sebuah wujud dari ketiadaan dalam wujud yang lumayan besar,  
Setelah wujud yang tercipta dari kegelapan tersebut selesai, maka nampaklah Sosok Malaikat terkutuk Samael dalam belenggu rantai hitam dan pengekang salib dibadannya, sosok Makluk yang dibelenggu oleh beberapa rantai hitam, dengan tangan yang dipasung, sosok yang mempunyai sepasang sayap hitam bagai sayap malaikat pembangkang, namun sayapnya lebih besar dan lebar membentang berteriak keras seakan kesakitan, para pengikut Rizevim perlahan melepaskan satu persatu belenggu rantai hitam yang mengikat Samael, hingga terlepas dang mengepakkan Sayapnya yang lebar dengan ganas.  
Pengikut Rizevim masih terus mengalirkan sihir kegelapannya untuk mengendalikan Samael dengan susah payah,  
"Azi Dahaka, tetaplah fokus, jangan sampai kau terkena kutukan Samael," tegur temannya yang dikenal dengan sosok Makluk Crom Cruach dan Drakon Kholkikos dikenal Tiga dari raja naga kegelapan yang terkutuk dari segala ras Naga yang masih sibuk mengontrol Kekuatan mereka,  
"Crom, sudah waktunya kita tarik Sang 666 dan satukan dengan wujud samael, maka wujud sebenarnya akan segera bangkit" kata Sang Naga Drakon Kholkikos dalam wujud manusianya,  
"Baiklah," balas Crom cruach,  
"Kalian, cepatlah sisi kehidupan 666 hampir terkikis, walau wujudnya sudah ku bangkitkan dengan buah kehidupan dari pemberin Hadea namun percuma saja jika kekuatan penuhnya masih terkekang oleh Samael" Rizevim membuka lebih lebar portal dimensi persembunyian mereka,  
Dan setelahnya mereka sudah berada Disamping 666 yang sedang digempur habis oleh Para Dewa Trimurti dan dengan bantuan kekuatan para naga kegelapan itu mereka terlindungi, hingga merek memulai ritual penyatuan, Aura kegelapan yang berwujud Samael perlahan melebur dan menyatu dengan tubuh 666 yang terlihat terluka, Kegelapan perlahan menyelimuti Sang 666 menutupi setiap inci tubuh besarnya hingga membuat ketiga Dewa tersebut menjaga jarak karena mereka merasa sesak akan Aura sihir yang di timbulkan oleh Samael,

"hhiiiaahahahah, Saatnya kebangkitan Sesungguhnya dari Sang Penghancur" tawa Pysco Rizevim menggelegar di area pertarungan,

.  
.

Setelah Kegelapan yang menyelimuti 666 memudar, maka terlihatlah Wujud seekor Naga dengan tujuh kepala yang dilapisi tengkorak pelindung bagai topeng melindungi disetiap Kepalanya, dan dilengkapi Sepuluh pasang tanduk yang memanjang dan bercabang bagai tanduk Rusa yang ganas, tubuh yang dilapisi sisik yang keras dilengkapi dengan berbagai tulang rangka kedua dibagian luar tubuh nya bagai armor pelindung seperti tengkorak yang sangat keras dan padat, Cakar yang lebih memanjang dan terlihat lebih tajam, Ekor nya yang panjang dan besar ujung bagai tombak yang dengan ujung yang mematikan, kedua sayapnya yang sangat lebar dan kokoh ditambahi oleh rangkaian tulang yang menyebar disetiap sela Sayapnya, Sosok yang sesungguhnya dari sang penghancur.

"Gggrrrrrooooaaaaaarrrrr"  
Raungan yang menggetarkan seluruh alam semesta dalam dimensi tersebut, kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan bagai tiada batas menyesakkan disetiap penghujung mahkluk hidup yang Disetiap sudut Dimensi tersebut,

"ii,..iinikah Sang Apycolapse 666 yang ditakuti seluruh Mahluk?" tanya Azazel yang sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih karena telah termakan oleh ketakutan,  
Dan semua Orang, pasukan dan bahkan para Dewa tertinggi Mitologi Hindu mulai tergetar, setitik ketakutan dihati mereka,

"Ggggrrrooooaaaarrrrr" raung sang 666 lagi kembali membuyarkan ketakutan seluruh pasang mata melihatnya, hingga tak Jauh disudut dekat Kuil yang sangat megah telah hancur mulcul portal Dimensi yang sangat besar memunculkan Kembali Sosok Sang Naga Impian melangkahkan Kaki besarnya menapaki tanah hingga bergetar bagai gempa ya itulah Sang Naga Gread Red dalam Wujud yang hampir sama besarnya dengan Sang 666, Badan yang sangat kokoh, Sayapnya yang juga membentang luas memenuhi Angkasa,  
Tubuh tegap yang besar dan kokoh itu berdiri tak jauh dari 666, hanya memperhatikan dalam diam melihat perubahan wujud sejatinya, menatap tanpa gentar Aura kekuatannya telah menekan bahkan telah mengimbangi tekanan Sihir Sang 666 semakin membuat keadaan semakin memburuk, bahkan Para Dewa Trimurti pun juga ikut melepaskan tekanan kekuatan sejati mereka walau tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Para Kaisar Dewa Naga,  
Para pasukan Monster dan kedua Naga langit pun terpaksa terdiam, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena mereka sadar akan dimana derajat mereka sehingga mereka telah kembali kedalam Sacred Gear mereka,  
Tak lama saling unjuk kekuatan tak jauh dari area pertarungan terlihatlah Sebuah Kubah besar yang menarik perhatian, dan setelah kubah tersebut menghilang maka terlihatlah Dua ekor wujud Monster yang sebanding besarnya dengan Para Kaisar naga, yang satu Sejenis Naga yang dikenal Uroboros Dragon, Ophis, Perwujudan Sejati Naga tanpa batas,  
Dengan Tubuh Naga yang besar berwarna putih dengan berbagai corak hitam diseluruh tubuhnya, sayap yang lebar telah membentang terlihat anggun untuk seekor Kaisar Naga, lekuk tubuh yang sedikit ramping dari Naga yang lain namun kokoh dan kuat disaat bersamaan, cakar yang sangat besar dan tajam, ekor yang bagai Untaian duri beracun, dilapisi Sisik yang juga tebal dan kuat,  
Dan disebelahnya perwujudan dari gumpalan Chakra campuran Sihir membentuk seperti Wujud Kyubi sang pemimpin Dari Ras Youkai, namun Sosok ini lebih besar dan Kuat lapisan gumpalan Kekuatan yang sangat besar tanpa bisa diprediksi dimana batasannya, dengan lambaian Ekor berjumlah sepuluh dan ditemani beberapa Rantai Chakra disekililingnya, gambaran Sosok Juubi yang jauh lebih beda dan ganas,

Tekanan Kekuatan yang sangat besar, berhasil mendominasi berbagai tekanan kekuatan sihir dari Para Dewa dan Kaisar Naga, mereka Saling pandang memberikan Aura yang saling menekan, bahkan para mahkluk Kecil hanya bisa pasrah akan Ramalan Hari Akhir,  
Sampai Keadaan sempat dikejutkan dengan sebuah petir yang sangat besar menggelegar di atas langit, goncangan Tanah bagai gempa dahsyat menggoyang dimensi Kayangan, lautan yang terlihat beriak bagai Tsunami yang akan menghadang,  
Bahkan mereka merasakan kekuatan yang lumayan Besar mendekat hingga di Atas langit terlihat Seorang atau lebihnya Salah Satu dewa tertinggi pemimpin dari segala dewa dalam mitologi Yunani,  
Sosok yang sangat kekar, menggenggam sebuah Tombak petir legendaris, Dia dikenal dengan dewa Angung Dewa Zeus dan ditemani oleh Ratu para dewa, Dewi Hera beserta dengan para dewa pengikutnya dalam mitologi Yunani seperti, Dewa Ares, Apolo, Dewi Athena dan dewa Demeter, para dewa terkuat Dimitologi Yunani,  
Dan disebrang Laut, terlihat pusaran Air yang mencuat ke atas hingga menampakan Sosok yang tak kalah kekar dan berotot, Dia dikenal dengan Dewa terkuat dalam mitologi Romawi Dewa Neptunus memegang Tombak bercabang Tiga senjata terkuat penguasa lautan, dan ditemani beberapa Dewa terkuatnya Dewa Vulkan, Zero dan Pluto, juga ikut menebarkan Unjuk kekuatan mereka,

Dan gempa yang menggoncang telah terhenti, dibalik reruntuhan tanah yang mencekung hingga membelah tanah besar maka terlihatlah sosok Salah satu penjaga Neraka yang paling ditakuti, sosok yang mempunyai dua tanduk bagai banteng memegang tombak Api yang sangat besar, Sang penyiksa Paling ditakuti dineraka, dikenal dengan Nama Anum µn Rama.

.

.

.  
Semua para mahkluk terkuat telah menampakkan wujud masing-masing, Saling menunjukan yang lebih mendominasi, pertarungan Ragnarog Akhir para dewa yang menuju pada Ramalan Kitab Tua menandakan Hari Akhir dari Segala Mahkluk yang mendominasi,

Pertarungan Akhir penentu dari segala Ras Mahkluk Hidup yang melingkupi Dimensi Ini, hingga julukan Sang Impian ingin Diruntuhkan oleh Sang penghancur dan ingin menaklukan Sang Ketiada batas, namun semua itu ditentang oleh Para Pemimpin Ras terkuat yang Akan membuat Sang pemegang Takdir ikut menentukan takdir yang terkuat dalam perputaran Roda takdir mengalir ke Ke akhir sebuah Akhir,

.

.

.

.

See You Next chap,

Ps : Anda sopan saya pun sopan,


	11. Chapter 11

.

An : Will Continued Of Seasoon 2, pada awal 2017,

Spoiler...

...Akhir Dari Sebuah Awal...

.

.

.

Akhir dari dunia dalam dimensi ini sudah didepan mata,  
Para Makluk terkuat sudah berkumpul demi mempertahankan Eksistensi keberadaan mereka dalam keyakinan umat Manusia,

Tiga makluk penggenggam Dunia telah berkumpul untuk saling menunjukan Siapa yang akan berdiri paling atas dalam rantai penguasa dan penghancur,

Dan ditambah dengan kemunculan Sang pemegang Takdir dari dimensi lain, yang bahkan kekuatannya melebihi Nalar para Dewa,

"Ophis, jika Semua yang kau Inginkan Sudah bulat dan semua Kehampaan yang Kau rasakan saat ini telah menguap, maka kemarilah genggam tangan ku, Lepaskan lelahmu, menyatulah dengan Diriku, Kehancuran akan membawa perubahan baru". ucap Naruto yang telah terpaut batin dengan Ophis disampingnya

"Bersama Kita buat perubahan Baru terhadap Dimensi ini, walau kehancuran distorsi kehampaan yang akan mengakhiri semua, Aku akan selalu bersamamu Ophis"

next seasoon 2..

...End Will Begin Another...


	12. Chapter 12

Happy New Year,,

So lanjut,,

Akhir dari sebuah Awal...

.

.

.

.

*One side..

Aku tahu ini adalah kenyataan yang sangat buruk, pertarungan yang lebih besar telah menanti, pertarungan yang akan lebih besar hingga melibatkan para Dewa tertinggi, namun semua ini telah diramalkan oleh salah Satu Kami-sama dalam kitab tuanya sebeluh Dirinya melebur menjadi Cahaya penghakiman pada Great War antar Fraksi dan Para Naga langit dulu,

Kehancuran Hari akhir dibawa oleh Sang Kaisar Penghancur Naga terkuat diantara Tiga kaisar Naga tertinggi diantara Kaumnya, yang melambangkan para pemuja terkutuk dalam kalangan Manusia dan bahkan Makluk hidup, Tepat didepanku Sang Penghacur telah memasuki dalam tingkatan kekuatan sejatinya,  
Kekuatan yang asli dan memanglah tiada tanding, walau saat ini Diriku harus mengorbankan tubuh dan jiwa ini untuk memperoleh kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya, Kekuatan yang harus dibayar dengan Diriku namun pengorbanan itu tidaklah Sia-sia karena keteguhan hati Ku yang sempat beku kini telah kembali hangat oleh Gadis manis yang ada di sampingku yang telah ku mengerti arti dibalik topeng yang dipertahankannya selama ribuan tahun, Seorang Gadis perwujudan dari Segala kekuatan tanpa batas dalam ras Para Naga hingga ditakuti oleh semua makluk dibawahnya, sekarang Dirinya mencoba untuk merampas ap yang telah menjadi hak nya dan menunjukan bahwa julukan yang dipegangnya bukanlah sebuah kesombongan tanpa kenyataan,

Semua telah berkumpul, Para dewa beserta para pengikutnya telah membentuk sebuah aliansi persatuan makluk hidup, berkumpul hingga membuat sebuah Kubah sihir pelindung yang sangat kuat guna menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan Sang 666 dan selanjutnya menaklukan para Kaisar Dewa Naga walau terdengar mustahil namun jika mereka mempunyai tekad yang kuat apapun kemungkinan bisa terjadi,  
Selagi 666 dibuat sibuk bertarung dengan Great Red yang bahkan kekuatan mereka berdua sudah memasuki tingkatan maksimal hingga dapat menghancurkan Dimensi ini, Aku dan Ophis sudah bersiap-siap untuk ikut andil dalam pertarungan ini Ophis yang telah melepaskan Seluruh kekuatan penuhnya dalam bentuk wujud Naga sejatinya mulai mengepakkan sayapnya yang sangat lebar melesat cepat dengan menembakan Bola sihir penghancur berwarna putih kehitaman melalui mulutnya sehingga menghantam dengan kuat disertai ledakan yang sangat dahsyat mengenai Sang 666,  
Dan ditambah lagi dengan Tembakan bola Api dengan daya penghancur yang Kemungkinan juga sangat besar dari Great Red juga menghantam lagi Sang 666 disertai Ledakan Kedua yang maha dahsyat mengguncang seluruh daratan, membelah ruang Dimensi diatas langit asap yang sangat tebal dan disertai kawah yang sangat lebar dan dalam bekas ledakan tersebut, belum lagi asap kabut menipis Aku mengarahkan Rantai Chakra ku kepusat kawah bekas ledakan tersebut,  
Setelah mendapati 666 melalui getaran rantai Chakra ku yang telah melilit kuat ditubuh 666 sehingga tidak dapat bergerak dan Aku melompat sekuat tenaga ke atas langit dan mengumpulkan gumpalan Chakra penghancur dari segi terkuat yang telah ku bentuk hingga gumpalan Chakra tersebut dengan cepat menyusut didepan moncong wujud monster Juubi milik Ku maka kutembakan tepat ke arah 666 yang terikat dengan rantai Chakra didasar kawah, gumpalan Chakra penghancur Massal yang ku sebut dengan Bijuudama melesat cepat mengenai 666 dibawah dan detik selanjutnya ledakan yang Maha dahsyat terjadi yang menghancurkan seluruh daratan dalam dimensi ini, gocangan yang bahkan membelah langit menggetarkan seluruh alam semesta dalam dimensi ini, Ditemani Suara ledakan yang sangat keras dan Asap kembali menupi segala pandangan, dari atas sini Ku alirkan Sihirku dab membuat tubuh Juubi ciptaan ku tetap mengambang di udara,

Dari atas Kulihat seluruh daratan telah Hancur lebur bagai dengan retakan dalam membelah setiap daratan, Dapat ku rasakan Aliran kehidupan dalam dimensi ini masih stabil yang menandakan Para dewa itu telah menyelamatkan seluruh nyawa dalam dunia ini yang sepertinya mereka dipindahkan ke dimensi buatan Para dewa, Ophis dan Great Red masih terbang di udara tak jauh didepanku memandang dengar sanga tajam dan serius ke arah bawah tempat 666 terkena tembakan kekuatan penghancur Kami, Aku masih merasakan Kekuatan 666 dari atas sini meski tak berkurang dan tanpa pikir panjang kembali Ku alirkan kempulan Chakra penghancur dengan menyerap Senjutsu dalam skala besar melingkupi seluruh dimensi ini dan ditambah dengan seluruh kekuata sihir 666 yang telah kucuri kukumpulkan semua menjadi satu dengan tambahan seluruh Chakra para Bijuu didalam tubuhku, alirkan terus dan senjutsu kuserap terus sampai sejauh mana daya tahan tubuhku menampung kumpulan Kekuatan yang terus menerus ku Pasok hingga batas dari daya tampung tubuhku yang membuat tubuh ku terasa terbakar kesadaran ku sedikit demi sedikit memudar namun tetap ku kerahkan semuanya hingga Kumpulan Chakra dalam bulan-bulan kecil berbagai warna mengelilingi tubuh Juubi ciptaanku naga gelembung sabun yang perlahan semua menyatu dan terserap menjadi satu menjadi gumpalan Kekuatan yang mungkin tak dapat diprediksi lagi sejauh mana dan membulat memadat hingga mengecil dan salanjutnya Kutelan dalam wjud Juubi ini hingga Gumpalan Chakra berwujud Juubi yang menyelimuti Ku pun ikut terserap habis yang hanya menyisakan diriku yang masih mengambang diudara, setelah semua kekuatan yang terkumpul menjadi satu dan membulat dengan sangat padat yang hingga mengecil menyusut telah berada dalam genggaman tangan Kanan Ku mungkin terlihat seperti Oodama-rasenggan milik Ku saat Ini bulatan kekuatan Bijuudama dalam genggamanku,  
Dan langkah terakhir adalah Aku melesat Turun dengan cepat kebawah dan menghantamkan Bijuudama dalam genggaman ku kepada 666 dengan sekuat tenaga tersisa ku miliki walau harus mengorbankan Diriku,

Dann...

...Kkkkkaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbooooommmmmmmmmmm...

*Side one side*

Detik selanjutnya Ledakan maha dasyat terjadi, hanya kilauan Cahaya yang sangat terang hingga membutakan pandangan yang terlihat hingga membuat Ophis dan Great Red menutup Mata dan lingkar sihir pelindung mereka telah aktif hingga menunggu beberapa menit yang tampak hanya kegelapan yang tanpa dasar, semua Kosong dengan kehampaan,..

Dan, Dimensi Itu telah lenyap menghilang bersama kehampaan tanpa dasar, peradaban Mitologi Hindu telah terhapus yang tersisa hanya pelarian para Eksistensi Dari peradaban itu yang tertinggal dalam dimensi lain,  
Dalam kehampaan itu yang ada hanya ketiga Kaisar Dewa naga, Sosok Naruto telah ikut terserap dalam kehampaan itu sendiri tanpa diketahui keberadaannya, Para Kaisar Dewa Naga Saling pandang satu sama lain dalam diam mereka bersiap untuk mengalahkan lawan yang lebih dikenal penguasa sesama Bangsa Naga  
Terlihat Sang 666 telah terluka cukup parah akibat dari serangan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tadi, badan yang telah sebagian hancur, Nafas yang menjadi berat dengan kekuatan yang telah berkurang karena berusaha melindungi diri sendiri dengan melepaskan sihir pertahanan terbaiknya dari serangan penghancur Naruto, Namun disetiap tubuhnya yang hancur kembali beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat dan bahkan kekuatan sihir 666 perlahan mulai kembali terisi seperti awal kebangkitan wujud sejatinya, hal itu membuat Great Red dan Ophis kembali membuka serangan fisik dengan Layangan cakar mereka dengan Kuat sehingga 666 yang masih belum pulih kembali menapatkan luka yang cukup serius,

666 mencoba menangkis dan membalas beberapa pukulan dan cakaran yang diterimanya, Namun tiada kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Kedua Lawannya, dengan sekuat tenaga 666 mengibaskan Ekornya yang besar dan melepaskan tembakan Bola api yang besar dari mulutnya untuk menyerang dan membuat musuhnya menjaga jarak, 666 pun masih menembakan Bola api yang besar cukup banyak dengan ketujuh kepalanya yang menyeramkan, setelah Great Red dan Ophis menjaga jarak 666 melepaskan hawa sihir nya cukup banyak hingga melingkupi area pertarungan mereka, sihir yang aneh terkesan menakutkan bagi para Bangsa Naga sihir yang dikenal dengan kutukan Para naga kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh ArcAngel Samael ketika kekuatan miliknya telah terserap oleh 666 dengan bantuan Para Raja naga dari kalangan terkutuk,

Sedikit demi sedikit sihir yang dikeluarkan 666 membentuk beberapa rantai hitam yang sangat besar yang mulai menjalar keseluruh area pertarungan mereka, kekuatan yang sangat kental akan kutukan mengerikan membuat suasana semakin sesak, perlahan rantai hitam yang menyebar itu saling bergumul menyatu bergabung dengan tubuh sang 666 melilit kuat dalam bentuk wujud yang sangat besar dan mengerikan,

Selama proses penyatuan sang 666 dengan rantai kutukan itu, Greadred dan Ophis tidak bisa mendekat, karena arus kekuatan kutukan para Naga menyebar disekitar sang 666, mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam dan bersiap dengan kemungkinan yang terburuk,

Detik, demi detik pun terlewati dengan penuh kewaspadaan yang tinggi, tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun hal yang terjadi pada 666 hingga akhirnya terlihat kubah berwarna hitam yang begitu besar membalut seluruh tubuh 666,

Dengan perlahan kubah tersebut retak dan pecah, dari sana terpancar kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan yang bahkan membuat kedua Kaisar Naga sempat bergidik merasakan Aura kekuatan yang bersumber dari 666,

Ophis dan Greadred saling pandang dalam wujud Kaisar Naga mereka, menggangguk dan setelahnya melesat menyerang dari dua sisi untuk menghantam Sang 666 dengan segenap kekuatan mereka, Greadred yang akan siap menembakan muntahan bola api terkuatnya dan Ophis dengan kekuatan menguar diseluruh tubuhnya yang membentuk sebuah replika dirinya dengan Cahaya ungu bersinar kelam yang siap untuk ditembakkan kearah 666, setelah persiapan mereka selesai mereka mulai menembakan kekuatan terkuat mereka dari dua sisi, yang disadari oleh 666 dalam proses perubahan wujudnya yang belum sempurna melebarkan sayapnya dan melingkarkan keseluruh tubuhnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari dua kekuatan penghancur maha dahsyat melesat cepat ke arah 666.

Dan kedua Tembakan kekuatan Terkuat mereka menghantam 666,

...

...sssssssshhhhhhtttttt...

...kkkkkkaaaaaaabbbooooommmmmm...

Ledakan mahadahsyat yan memungkinkan dapat mehancurkan alam smesta tercipta bagai kilasan cahaya putih yang tiada bayangan menutupi seluruh area dimensi dalam kehampaan tanpa dasar tersebut hingga beberapa puluh detik terlewati cahaya dan ledakan semakin memudar dan keadaan kembali pada dasar bayang semu dalam kehampaan semua terasa sunyi, sumber dari kehancuran telah menghilang yang meninggalkan dua sosok Raksasa Sang Kaisar Naga yang terlihat sangat parah dengan luka-luka bakar disekujur tubuh mereka, namun itu bukanlah hal yang harus di khawatirkan,

Sosok sang 666 telah menghilang dengan kehancuran telah terjadi, namun pancaran kekuatan mengerikan miliknya masih dapat dirasakan, ataukan Sang 666 kembali membelah dimensi untuk menghindari ledakan tersebut, Kedua Kaisar naga hanya bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan dimana keberadaan 666, bagian celah dimensi mana yang dimasukinya,  
Hingga didepan Ophis tercipta sebuah portal kecil yang memunculkan Seekor wujud raksasa dengan lambaian malas ekornya berjumlah sepuluh, wujud monster yang dikenal sosok Juubi namun sedikit berbeda karena Juubi yang saat ini terlihat lebih menyeramkan mempunyai dua tanduk bagai tanduk banteng dan tubuh yang gelap terlihat kekar dengan kumpulan aura kekuatan yang gelap menguar dari tubuhnya sedang menatap Ophis,

Itulah sosok asli dari seluruh gabungan Chakra Para bijuu didalam tubuh Naruto, yang telah merelakan tubuh manusianya hancur sewaktu Naruto ikut terkena dampat dari serangan penghancur terkuatnya sehingga seluruh Chakra yang terkandung dalam tubuh Naruto meledak dan bergumul menjadi sebuah Makhluk yang ditakuti didalam dimensi Shinobi tempat tinggal Naruto,

Naruto dalam Wujud sempurna Juubi pun dengan aura kekuatan gelapnya perlahan merayap kedalam Portal kemunculannya yang perlahan seperti menarik paksa sesuatu yang sangat besar, hingga kedua Kaisar Naga tersebut sedikit terkejut bahwa Aura kekuata gelap Naruto dalam wujud Juubi mengekang Sang 666 dalam wujud yang setengah Hancur di bagian dada kebawah yang hanya menyisakan Ketujuh kepalanya dan setengah sayapnya yang lebar hancur, terlihat kekuatan kutukan rantai tersebut mencoba meregenerasi bagian tubuh yang hancur,  
Namun kekuatan rantai tersebut dilahap oleh Aura kegelapan kekuatan milik Naruto, melahap dan terus melahap bagai air yang memadamkan api dan menarik kedalam sebuah penyatuan, sepertinya Naruto dalam wujud Juubi seperti ingin melahap seluruh kekuatan Sang 666 yang sedang tak sadarkan diri,

Hingga ketiga wujud Raksasa monster tersebut hanya saling pandang dalam kesunyian yang hampa dalam dimensi dasar kehampaan terdalam,

...

Disisi ujung dimensi yang masih berisi kehidupan, seluruh makhluk ghaib dari berbagai mitos, mitologi, para dewa kepercayaan manusia, dan para Iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh berkumpul dalam sebuah dimensi tempat tinggal para malaikat yang bisa dikenal tempat singgasana sang Kami-sama dalam sebuah kepercayaan kitap tua, dimana Sang Kami-sama memimpin para malaikat dikabarkan melebur atau lebih kurang tepat mati ketika Great war artar ras Petinggi Setiap kepercayaan dulu kalu,  
Dimensi kepercayaan singgasana Para dewa dalam mitologi Hindu telah musnah dan ditambah Dimensi Underworld para iblis juga telah hancur, maka Surga yang sekarang mereka tempati adalah tempat sementara untuk menggabungkan kekuatan serta menyusun strategi kedepan ketika hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi,

Dan salah satu tingkatan surga ke tiga, para petinggi disetiap mitologi kepercayaan dan Para kubu sekutu berkumpul dalam sebuah Istana yang sangat megah, saling beradu pendapat dan memberi usulan yang sangat penting untuk kedepan,  
Karena saat ini adalah hari dimana menuju kehancuran yang dicantumkan sebagai hari kiamat, maka mereka harus mencegah itu terjadi, walau hanya untuk mengundur Sang hari akhir yang telah diterapkan dalam kitab suci tua,..

..  
..

..

..

..

See ya, next chap..


End file.
